The Fear of Falling Apart
by CelestiasFaithful
Summary: The Master has lost Jessie Gaule- his true love, and his best friend. He has given up most of his hope of finding her. Will sadness & insanity claim him, or will a new companion or an old friend save him before it's too late? Will The Doctor and his new companions help save him and his love, or will the odds still be against them? (Sequel to the widely-popular Rise & Fall)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, to the sequel of my famous story ****_Rise & Fall_****: **

_**The Fear of Falling Apart**_**!**

* * *

**Let us begin, but remember: ENJOY, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter One-** Doctor Smith

Simon Obermeyer scurried into the building, going through a set of ID card scanner that unlocked the final set of doors that led into the facility. The whole lobby was mostly white, with some gray in places, and too-bright lights that replaced the ceiling panels every yard or so. The first-day jitters got the best of him as he walked over to the reception desk, playing with the collar of his scrubs nervously.

"H-h-hi..." he began, trying to sound more confident. "I'm here to see Dr. Smith.."

The secretary, who was a woman in her 30's with black glasses, blonde hair in a bun, and a quizzical look on her face. He instantly knew that she expected him to be a patient, but he quickly stopped her before she could call an employee or security.

"I'm his new intern." he said, showing her his brand new ID for the facility. "I'm the one from Akron..."

The woman just looked at him, the same unhappy frown that had been there before. She picked up the old black secretary phone that was next to her desk, dialing a number. "John, you're intern's here." she said in a grumpy tone, putting the phone back as soon as she had finished her sentence. As soon as she did, it rang. She picked it up, saying "J. D. Westboro Mental Health Center, how may I help you?" she said, trying to sound as cheery as possible.

"uh...thanks, I guess." Simon said with a shrug, beginning to walk away to a chair that was along the wall of the lobby for visitors, until he heard the door open, revealing a taller man with spiky brown hair. He walked toward him, a grin on his face He shook hands with him jubilantly. "Ah, Mr. Obermeyer! It's a pleasure!" he said in a British accent.

"_I'm The Doctor._"

* * *

***DW theme song***

**BENEDICT CUMBEBRTACH**

**DAVID TENNANT**

**JAY BARUCHEL**

**in**

**"The Missing Patient"**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for not posting yesterday. I was having a really bad night and just went to bed. :(**

* * *

**Don't be surprised if I also keep posting review replies to Rise & Fall. I have a lot of things to cover since I spammed all of you with those angsty chapters.**

**But I won't do that tonight. I've got chapters to write. :3**

* * *

**Lepardlover (Chapter One):**

**Trust me, the end of this fic will fix your broken feels. :3**

**GalafreyGirl (Chapter One):**

**...because I put The Doctor in it? :/**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter One):**

**or DID I?**

**Paradox Predator (Chapter One):**

**Do didn't know The Master was Benny? Where have you been since the first five chapters or Rise & Fall? :/**

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure I've decided how this story will end...I'm going to break your feels again. But only in happiness. So yes to your last two questions.**

**Guest Who (Guest)(Chapter One):**

**OR IS IT?**

**raggedymadness (Chapter One):**

**NO ONE CAN EVER BE ANGRY AT THE ALMIGHTY ALLYSON FOR LONG! :3**

* * *

**Thanks to Lepardlover for following & favoriting, Paradox Predator for favoriting, HalfTimeLady for favoriting and following, Captain Cynthia for following, BloodLily16 for following, and DoccyWho23 for favoriting and following! You guys are great! :D**

* * *

**Let me know what you think of this chapter compared to the last one- I've been listening to different music when I write, and I'm comparing my regular songs of choice for that evening, and a few 8Tracks (if anyone has an account there, let me know- I'd love to follow you!) mixes of Disney songs. If you didn't notice- this chapter is with Disney, and chapter one is regular.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**- The Missing Patient

Simon and The Doctor walked down the hall, The Doctor's actual sterile-white doctor's labcoat wavering in the breeze as he walked down the hall, Simon following, wondering how he could walk so fast with such confidence, without even looking like he was walking fast at all- unless you were the new intern trailing after him. "Doctor Smith!" he called, running after the man. "It's just _The Docto_r, Obermeyer." said the Time Lord, not even making eye contact with Simon. "A-alight, Doctor."

This made The Doctor look around, fearing that he would be reprimanded for some reason, only to see The Doctor's smiling face, and then feeling a strong pat on the back. "_That'a boy!_" he said, walking off again. "You learn quick. _I like you already_." he said out loud, passing a nurses' reception desk, picking up a clipboard, and handed it to Simon without even glancing at it. "What do we have today? I have a feeling today is going to be a challenge." Simon glanced at the paper, reading it thoroughly before repeating it to The Doctor.

**NAME: Masters, Jackson K.**

**DOB: ?/?/?**

**SYMPTOMS: Deliria, Refuses to come to grips with reality, general severe mental/emotional instability**

**BACKGROUND: Long-time girlfriend went missing almost one year ago, Mr. Masters has been in and out of minor 1-3 week holds within the past year, until found trying to overdose on aspirin. Apparently Mr. Masters has a rare intolerance to aspirin, making it deadly if taken at all.**

"Jackson K. Masters. Apparently his long-time girlfriend disappeared quite a few months ago, and he let it consume him. Apparently he's gone off the deep end and is delirious. According to the notes-" Simon said, flipping to a second page on the clipboard. "-he said he heard a constant drumbeat in his head. The previous doctors said it's driving him even further off into insanity."

The Doctor turned around, his face filled with shock. "_What did you just say?_"

"He hears a drumbeat that drives him into a constant mental episode, Doctor." Simon repeated obediently. He raised an eyebrow when he saw The Doctor with his eyes wide, and mouth wide open. Suddenly, it all clicked:

Jackson _**Masters**_.

A _**drumbeat**_ driving him insane.

"A missing girlfriend..." he mumbled to himself, quickly walking off again. "...he must of picked up a companion along the way...but how?" he pondered out loud. "He's evil..._vile_...a menace. How could someone even be with him that long?" he said, suddenly switching the topic. "but he went into a downward spiral after she...left? died? actually went missing? Did they possibly care for each other? _Romantically_?" He asked,turning his head as he walked. "Simon, what's his room number?" Simon looked at the chart, walking simultaneously. "246, Doctor."

"Excelent!" he said, passing room 243. When he reached 246, he opened the door wide, cooing out a "_Oh, Master! So nice to see you- after you stole my TAR_-" suddenly, he went silent. He looked around the room, realizing it was Master was nowhere to be found.

****

  
"Simon, alert security immediately." The Doctor said grimly. "_We have a missing patient._"

* * *

**EXTRA FEELS: "I Won't Say I'm In Love" came on while I wrote this. I GAVE YOU MORE FEELS MUWHAHAHAHAHA *lightning strikes in background***

* * *

**The more reviews I receive, the faster I'll update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, just an FYI to you guys:**

**This fic won't be as big as Rise & Fall. It will probably only last for a month or so- my goal is to get it done ASAP, because I want to do some holiday-themed stuff in future chapter of the third story before the holidays are gone.**

* * *

** raggedymadness (Chapter 2):**

**I just read that excerpt, thinking it was from a book. Then I realized it was something forma chapter I wrote in 45-30 minutes. Whoa.**

**Really? I've never written 10 because he's always been the hardest for me to write, and I just winged it. TO be honest, I thought it was totally OOC. It means a lot to hear that! :D**

**OH SHUT IT RAGGEDY YOU HAVE MANY MORE THINGS THAT YOU'RE NOT GONNA LOOSE IN THIS FIC.**

**CALM YOURSELF.**

** Paradox Predator (Chapter 2):**

**But the thing is- The Master thinks that by saving Jessie, something happened when he brought her back/took her in the first place, and her timeline rewrote herself in some freak event, making ti seem she did die, and The Master never came along. Hence her Date Of Date being on the screen at the end of Rise & Fall.**

** BloodLily16 (Chapter 2):**

**SPOILERS: He doesn't. As of right now, I'm writing this as a "crazy m'fer stole my TARDIS and is a dnger to the universe. HIDE YO KIDS HIDE YO WIVES CUZ I BE CUMMIN TA GET MY TARDIS BACK I'M DA DOKTAH LOLOLOL".**

**GalafreyGirl (Chapter 2):**

**Oh, I understand now! Thank you! :)**

**Yeah...when The Doctor catches up to him...that's gonna be emotional, awkward, and everything in-between.**

* * *

**A big thank you to TheUltimateReaderAwsomeness for following and favoriting, raggedymadness for following and favoritng, theninjacupcake for following, and BloodLily16 for favoriting! Thanks guys! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three-** The Escapee

He ran. He ran like the wind. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He ran through the empty halls, dodging every turn that contained even a single person that might notice him, or even worse -_recognize him_- and taken him back to his sterilized prision of he kept running, the sound still plagued him.

_Taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap..._

_Onetwothreefour, onetwothreefour, onetwothreefour, onetwothreefour..._

Suddenly, he picked up a mere whisper of sound down in the distant end of the hallway he about to turn down. A nurse. Without a single thought, The Master ripped off his white hospital gown, and pulled out a change of clothes from a small drawstring bag he had hidden for months in his room. He put them on rapidly, still ending up looking more like a man who might have been a doctor not on duty, than a person a doctor would be treating.

He walked past, not even disturbing the nurse. He then walked stiffly to the elevator, pressing the button forcefully. To his luck, the elevator was empty. He hopped in, memorizing a small fact he had once heard about stalling elevators, as well as being able to get to your own floor first, using a code of pressing various buttons. He pressed a few buttons, taking him to the highest floors, and then he pressed a few more- which made sure the doors wouldn't open for any new riders. The Master then opened the bag again, pulling out various knickknacks he kept near and dear to his heart, along with a few useful objects. The useful thing was, of course- his laser screwdriver. His bag also included the armband Jessie had worn on her Eos outfit in Greece, a handful of buttons from her messenger bag, and various clothes that had never lost the scent of her.

The Master kept a straight face as he pocketed his laser screwdriver, putting everything back in his bag, trying to appear like he was a doctor who wasn't on call- who had just come from a small workout up in the Doctor's rec room, which he knew was on the third floor. He fooled every single person as he walked out of the elevator and into the lobby, until he passed one small being: a baby. The infant sat in a stroller as its mother was discussing something happy with the secretary. He guessed they weren't there for the actual reason for this hospital, since the mother seemed too friendly with the secretary to not be close friends with her from outside of work. He deduced that she was a co-worker who had taken time off to have a baby, after glimpsing at her picture on the "Employe of the Month" part of the wall in a side-hallway on the bottom floor.

He glanced at the infant for a moment, wondering how his life with Jessie might have ended differently, trying to shake it off as he walked out- now a free man.

_The Master was at large yet again._

* * *

**I'm going to a party Friday night, so no update then. So- if get enough reviews on this chapter, I might just try to get two chapters posted for you guys tomorrow. ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter-ly feels:**

**I just found an audio clip on Tumblr of Benedict reading The Night Before Christmas. **

**IMAGINE THE MASTER AND JESSIE HAVING KIDS, AND HIM READING IT TO THEM.**

* * *

** raggedymadness (Chapter 3):**

**Are you some alternate-universe Clara? Do you like souffles? And time-traveling?**

**Guest Who (Guest) (Chapter 3):**

**how about...NO.**

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 3):**

**Hint: What you hope for and what I write are two different things.**

**GalafreyGirl (Chapter 3):**

**Thank you again- and thanks for staying with this story! :)**

**Also, I originally just made it a random drawstring bag, but now that you mention it- )**

* * *

**Thanks kimboik for following! :D**

* * *

**GOOD NEWS: I got my iPhone last night, and GoogleDocs finally works on school wifi! (If you didn't know, I'm usually at school 20-30 minutes before class, so I have time to bu around on my iPhone/iPod.) So expect longer chapters- and more chapters in general! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Four-** The Master Reborn

The cashier at Hot Topic had always found their customers strange at times. Sure, she herself had tattoos and piercings, but also found those who took it to extremes were a bit...odd. Not a bad sort of odd, but a 'how will you explain to your grandkids why you have four lip rings and the name of the high school boyfriend who thought would marry you tattooed onto your back' sort. She hadn't applied to the store for those kind of people. She had wanted the job there to 1- get money, and 2- maybe make some friends. Instead of selling the Tripp clothes or the Blackheart makeup, she tended to talk to and assist the customers who hovered near the more nerdy things, hoping to find a person who agreed that Trixie was the best My Little Pony character, and that Seneca Crane was actually kind of hot in the actual Hunger Games movie.

But today- it seemed that it would be a cold day in Hell when a customer walked in. The cashier sat on top of the counter, tapping away at her iPhone, the sound system playing the end of "_Game Over_" by Falling In Reverse, and beginning "_House of Wolves_" by My Chemical Romance. The sudden blast of guitar riffs in the beginning of the songs made her jump, along with the sound of their security system making its usual low-toned drone simultaneously. He then noticed a man in the very front of the store, who had picked up some merchandise and just gotten too close to the door. He wore a plain black jacket that covered most of his body, dark jeans, and ratty black tennis shoes. "Oh, _hello_!" She said, putting on her usual employee smile. "_Welcome to Hot Topic!_ Oh, sorry about that- our security system is a bit faulty and it goes off if you get too close to the door sometimes. Anything I can help you find?"

"No, I already know what I'm looking for." the man said in a low voice, his soft baritone voice making her jump. This was a new type of person to add to her groups of people who had come into the store: 'Tall, quiet, and handsome'. She then proceeded to watch as he walked round the store, not giving another thought of asking her for help. She watched as he pulled eight pair of various types of jeans for their designated cubby-holes, draping them over his arm. She calculated in her mind that if he was set on purchasing them all, he had already blown roughly $200. She followed him with her eyes, trying to look preoccupied as she did so. He was looking intently at the area of the wall which held the new Fall/Winter line of jackets and trenchcoats from Tripp, eyeing a certain trenchcoat in particular. She knew it was their most expensive one- the _Tripp Black D-Ring Full Trench Coat_ to be exact, with three lines of grommets on both sides of the zipper that went all the way down the chest, and also at the arm cuffs of the coat. Two buttons, the same shining silver as the grommets, clasped a line of fabric to keep the collar of it tight around the wearer's neck. The last touch on the coat was the centerpiece- the line of two grommets and two D-rings on each side of the zipper, going from the shoulders, and diagonally down to meet in the chest-area/upper-midsection. He pulled down the one in the most beautiful condition, also grabbing a shoebox of black combat boots along the way, walking over to the woman, who pretended to be working on something on their online store when he was looking.

He hardly said anything when she checked him out. He had almost spent $400, and she was shocked when he payed in cash. He mumbled a thank you, and walked out. The cashier girl gazed at him as he walked out, never to forget the odd man with the money who had came into the store the day when no one else did.

Meanwhile, The Master lugged around five gigantic black plastic bags, all with the same white bold logo on them, screaming to everyone else that he had just spent his life saving at what was once considered a 'goth' clothing store back in the day. He walked faster when he saw less people walking in the section of the mall he had now entered, almost jogging into the large multi-story department store labeled Dillard's at the entrance. He slipped into the women's section, past the restrooms, and to a nearby corridor, seeing a white and red sign that read '**ELEVATOR**'. The Master let out a sly smirk, pressing a button. "_Come on...come on..._" He said, closing his eyes tight in concentration. "_Please let this be it..._" he hoped angrily, hearing a ding that signaled that the elevator had arrived. But The Master had reached no elevator. Only the opened doors of the TARDIS greeted him in the elevator shaft.

* * *

**FUN FACT: All these are actually items from Hot Topic. I did my research. :p**

* * *

**Also, in case anyone didn't get why the name of this chapter was "The Master Reborn": It's exactly like how The Doctor's mood and outfit changed post-Ponds. Think about it.**

* * *

**Reminder: no new chapter tomorrow. I have a huge English test, a school dance, and a sleepover/party (god, saying sleepover makes me sound like I'm a litle kid...)**

* * *

_**The more you review, the faster I'll write.**_

**Get it?**

**Got it?**

**Good.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Apparently the last chapter was not up-to-par with your people's expectations. So I slaved until almost midnight last night, writing this for you.**

_**I hope you're happy.**_

* * *

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 4):**

**Not 'goth', really. More like ****_Khan_****.**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 4):**

**Is this chapter any better? :/**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 4):**

**YOU SAW WHAT I DID THERE.**

* * *

**Chapter Five-** What He Lost

"About damn bloody time you showed up." He growled, clenching his fists so tight the plastic material of the shopping bags almost ripped in the areas near his Master walked into the TARDIS, slamming his hand on the control panel, completely exhausted. "Stabilize. Just go into the Time Vortex and idle there." he ordered to the TARDIS, who followed his orders almost simeltaneously. "I need sometime." He mumbled, no longer barking orders or sounding completely pissed off. His voice cracked when he had said the words, feeling a single tear drip down his face as he noticed the TARDIS.

The TARDIS has changed. Completely changed. The room was now dark, black reflective marble on the floor, making it look like one was constantly walking on a reflection pool or a mirror. Detailed sparkling silver veins in the marble streched throughout the console room, and probably into the hallways and most of the rooms beyond there. He also took note that the lighting was now a dim white color, only two or three lights illuminating the entire console room, resembling how the pervious version of the TARDIS looked like when it had its night light settings. The walls were dark, and only truly visible thanks to a few turquoise lights on the ground, which ran up the black wall. The rest of the wall couldn't be seen if there wasn't a light nearby- but one could tell there was still a wall there. The railing separated the wall and turquoise mood lighting from the marble and control panel- which was still the same typical railing design as before, only in a sterling silver color, and with a shorter walkway from the door to the main center of the console room was the controls, which were black buttons, leavers, and various other contraptions- all on a dull silvery-grey metal control panel. A white light shone down on it, making everything else around it look even darker than it was originally.

This made The Master get a painful feeling in his chest, along with the feeling of one's insides clenching together- usually felt right before one is about to cry hysterically. He looked around the room, calling out "Data? Mr. Weebles?" with the same cracking of his voice. The bright light above the controls dimmed momentarily, as if in sympathy, but it was if the TARDIS was trying to say '_ I'm sorry, love...but they're gone._ '. The Master then threw his bags to the floor, running as if his life depended on it- into the hallway, in desperate search for his room. After finally finding it, he found a black wood canopy bed, long black silk curtains covering the bed itself and concealing it from the rest of the world. The Master ran of the bed, pushing the curtains aside forcefully. He rapidly buried himself in the thick covers, sheets, and extra blankets, letting a small sob escape him. Letting that one small cry slip through then 'opened the floodgates', so-to-speak. He buried his face in the covers, sobbing like he had never sobbed before. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." He began thinking of Jessie, and speaking as if she was there, listening contently. "I-I never got to say goodbye...I never got to stop dancing around the issue and tell you strait-out that I love you more than life itself...I never got to ask you if you wanted to be my mate." He said, using one of the highest terms of Timelord/lady flattery. He had been wanting to ask her so badly, and he was thinking about doing it when they had been sharing a bed for a while. But now- that would never happen again. The Master broke down in sobs again. He began to remember seeing the horror of a death date in her information when he had first lost her all those months ago. "I don't know where you are, but I'll find where, Jessie. And I won't leave that grave until I die."

* * *

***shipping intensifies***

* * *

**Again- no chapter update tonight. This will be the chapter for today, no matter how much my writing apparently sucks now.**

* * *

**Also, I'd mean a lot if you took a few mere minutes of time to go to the Tumblr link in my bio, and ask a question for Jessie or The Master (or both). Just saying. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 5):**

**Okay, let me clarify:**

**In this little AU-verse of Doctor Who, it's the highest form of flattery on Gallifrey to refer to a significant other/spouse as their mate. It's the most loving thing one could say. So yeah, it's not creepy like you thought. It's actually affectionate and cute. :3**

** BloodLily16 (Chapter 5):**

**Yeah. It was a total over-descriptive filler. ;p**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 5):**

**I'll stop for now...BUT PREPARE YOURSELF. THAT WAS ONLY THE ****TIP**** OF THE FEELS ICEBERG.**

** Lepardlover (Chapter 5):**

**Awwww...thank you, sweetie! It's nice to hear such nice things form reviewers! :)**

**A Lonely Angel 6 (Chapter 5):**

**Ohai! *waves*(◕‿◕✿)**

**Okay, I have no idea about any Khans you mentioned...I'm talking about Star Trek: Into Darkness Khan. As in the Star Trek villain played by Benedict Cumberbatch. Also- hold your horses. We'll hear from her in two more chapters. And one last thing- in reply to your review for that oneshot: That was writen for the original Rise & Fall, in which The Master lost Jessie, and found her ten years later, and Jessie had changed her name (to Jennifer Moore), as well as blocked out her time with The Master and just told herself it was an illusion, which was a side-effect of her antidepressants. He later would regain her belief in him, they fall in love, marry, have kids- you get the idea.**

* * *

**Thanks to A Lonely Angel 6 for favoriting and following! (◕‿◕✿)**

* * *

**Chapter Six-** The Time Lords Discovered

Simon stood in shock, realizing what had gone on. He hadn't even been at his new job for a mere hour, and he had already become the apprentice of a nutty doctor who insisted to be referred to as the doctor, as if he thought he was superior to every other co-worker of his who was of doctoral status. After learning the background of a severely-unstable patient, he proceeded to watch as the same 'doctor' pretty much break down the patient's door, angry at the patient for what appeared to be personal reasons. And to top it all off- there was the same unstable patient, who was currently unaccounted for.

Simon had had it with The Doctor. What kind of doctor was he, to yell at his patients like that? To be so absent-minded? To act the way he did and do the things he did? Simon finally got the courage to stand up to his new 'teacher' -in the sense that he was actually supposed to learn things from the nut- no matter if it would cost him his job or not. If it did by chance cost him his employment, then he could always sue the hospital for malpractice thanks to The Doctor's outburst.

"Hey, Doctor!" he called angrily in the empty area of the floor they were searching, The Doctor already ahead of him by many yards. "Yeah, Si?" asked The Doctor, blatantly preoccupied. It was only until Simon was towering over him as he looked through files in a nearby file cabinet- searching for what, Simon had no idea. "Listen, _doctor_, or _whatever your real name is_- I've had enough. This is _bull_- how you treat these patients like this. Who gave _you_ the right to go off on that one guy? Yeah, he ended up not being there, but you still acted like he was when you yelled! That's no way a _true doctor_ should treat their patients- _especially_ those who are mentally unstable!" Simon hissed, The Doctor a bit alarmed at the rapid 360 in the human's emotions. He knew that with his level of anger, and how what he said was justifiable 110% without knowing The Doctor's story, he decided the best thing to do would be to leave.

He took a few steps away from Simon looking away from his glaring gaze. He pulled up his sleeve, revealing a Vortex Manipulator."I am The Doctor. I am not human, and I'm hundreds of years old. That patient was a man who goes by the name The Master, and now that he's loose, the _whole universe_ is in _danger_." he said flatly, unsurprised that Simon would not believe him. "Don't believe me? Then watch_ this_-" he said, pushing some buttons on his Manipulator, and then disappearing into another time or another place.

After that, Simon Obermeyer went straight home after the last few minutes of his shift, only to buy a tub of ice cream to eat while working on his new goal: _Writing his resignation letter._

* * *

**Gonna try to post multiple chapters tonight. Wish me luck! :D**

* * *

**Remember: More reviews=faster updates!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven-** The NEO Committee of Time Lord Believers

That evening, Simon sat at his computer, typing out his letter of resignation, only ending up watching bits of Breaking Bad and Sherlock while downing a tub of Moose Tracks. Eventually, he decided to quit writing his letter for the evening, the thoughts of what he had saw eariler that day still plaguing his mind.

_Aliens._

_Aliens were __real__._

_and he had __met one._

He then opened a new tab, going to Google. He slowly typed in "**The Doctor alien**", knowing he'd get no valid results, and that it was foolish just to waste his time searching- until the results came up. The first page to show up was a link on a page/group chat website, called "**The NEO Committee of Time Lord Believers**". Simon shrugged to himself, wondering if he'd find anything. He clicked on the link, finding a very small, isolated group, reading all the information:

**MEMBERS:**

**Jumping_Jacks197**

**JAGuar280**

**INFO:**

**We are a group dedicated to various sightings of two odd men in the northeast Ohio area, one referred to as The Master, and the other as The Doctor. From what few things we know about them, they are as dangerous as any major threat the world has ever faced. Please join if you have any information on these odd strangers.**

Simon then eagerly looked into one of the group discussion pages, clicking one titled "**Meetup/Discussion**", for it had been the chat page that had been updated most recently. He then eagerly read the dialogue, seeing that wasn't crazy anymore. His eye rose at the cryptic words he found, filled with inside knowledge of the group's two other members, leaving him only with a few bits of information- but enough to leave him with something to go on.

**Jumping_Jacks197:**** We shall meet at the local coffee shop, as in your local coffee shop. Saturday morning. 9AM sharp. Don't be late.**

**JAGuar280:**** The Cafe on The Square? Great! I've never been there, so we won't be recognized. Thanks again for taking such a big risk to go out in public for this.**

**Jumping_Jacks197:**** My pleasure. I'm just glad I found someone I could assist. The Doctor and The Master are quite odd beings in the big wide universe, and they always seem to be attracting humans to them. Oddly enough, for The Master it was always a bad reason...until now, I mean.**

**JAGuar280:**** Really? Did you know about his other human companions, too?**

**Jumping_Jacks197:**** I'm not going to say anymore. Saturday. 9 sharp. I'll be seeing you.**

Simon then knew what had to be done. He quickly found the location of this 'local' coffee shop of JAGuar280's, which was surprisingly nearby, and pulled together a nice outfit to wear the next day, and went straight to bed, knowing that he'd need as much sleep as he could get for the following day. Because he was going to crash the secret gathering, and force some answers out of these alien-believers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Now, we finally hear from Jessie: post-Master. Prepare for an overload of feels.**

* * *

**Lepardlover (Chapter 7):**

**Men? oh-ho-ho...JAGuar280 isn't who you think they are...look at the username, and it will come to you eventually. ;)**

**(Side note: When you have your little 'next time on The Fear of Falling Apart', all I can think of is 'This Is Gospel' (the song that the title was based off of) playing in the distance...*screams into megaphone* _THESE WORDS ARE KNIVES THAT OFTEN LEAVE SCAAAAARRRRRRRRRSSSS- THE FEAR OF FALLIN' APART- AND TRUTH BE TOLD I NEVER WAS YOUUUUURRRRRRSSSS- THE FEAR- THE FEAR OF FALLING APART_**

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 6):**

***headesks repeatedly* WHY. DID. I. NOT. REMEMBER. THAT.**

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 7):**

**LINDA...what's LINDA? *confused dog face***

**A Lonely Angel 6 (Chapter 7):**

**Yeah, Simon is based off a character from this one book series I once read who gets pulled into the plot-line by his best friend (who he secretly likes), and ends up getting friend-zoned and completely screwed in various ways. Also, I can't wait to write that part! I imagine Jessie might be in a little danger, and The Master has to plead with The Doctor for her safety.**

** raggedymadness (Chapter 6):**

**Hehehe...funny story about that, actually... ^^;**

**I had it. For almost a month. Maybe a little more. **

**I sort got $10 in fines because it sat on my dresser and I never read it.**

**But...one day. I will read it.**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 7):**

**You're going to regret saying that after this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight-** Jessica

"So, Jessica..."said the man, looking down at his clipboard and scribbling down a quick note. "_How have you been?_"

A woman sat on the chaise, slowly lying back on it, avoiding looking at the man. "_It's gotten worse_." she mumbled, feeling pathetic just saying it.

The man raised an eyebrow questioningly, scribbling down notes again. "And when you say '_worse_'...worse in_ what_ ways?"

"I haven't been to work recently. They understand what's going on and are being flexible with me, but I know they'll _only_ be_ so_ understanding for so long." She said, going on to other things. "I don't get out of bed at all some days. Some days I sit in my kitchen and eat most of my food. Sometime I go days without eating."

The man then scribbled down more notes. "...have you been trying those tips on resiliency? I know it's been quite few sessions since I gave them to you, Jessica- but you don't seem like the kind of person who would just..._throw them aside_."

She let out a sigh, closing her eyes. "I read them. I tried them. For weeks. Eventually, when _the Anniversary_ rolled around..._I broke down_." She said, her voice cracking as she tried to hold back tears. "_I-I couldn't do it anymore_."

The man grabbed a few tissues from a nearby box, and handed them to her. "Thanks, Jerry..." Jessica said between sobs. "I-Its just...its just..." She let out a pathetic sigh. "_I miss him._ I miss him _everyday_." She patted each eye with a tissue, going on with her story. "I'm reminded of him and the time we spent together _every day_. In the morning, my bed isn't warm like it was when he'd want to share a bed. There are no surprise pancake breakfasts anymore. No pajama-clad boyfriend to kiss me 'good morning'." Jessica said in a whiny voice that one would have when they were on the verge of crying. "There's no more hugs, kisses, or affectionate words. My apartment feels like an empty shell without him. _Hell_- _I_ feel like an empty shell of my former self without him. I just miss him...I miss knowing that he's_ okay_...that he's _alive_." She then brought the rest of the tissues to her face, sobbing for a few seconds.

"I-I'm sorry that this is so hard for you, Jessica- and that it's affecting every aspect of your life." said Jerry, looking over at her, his eyes a dull blue-grey from behind his black computer-geek-chic glasses, his face giving off a very sympathetic expression. The previous sentence had been the last for the long moments of silence, as he ran a hand through his hair, which was dyed all they way _Just for Men: 'Touch of Gray'_ -it gave him a great business casual look- and waited until she had calmed herself down, and was ready to talk again.

"Jerry?"

"Can I-" she moved from a laying position on the chaise to a sitting position, as if signaling that she was emotionally spent, and would like to end her session soon. "-ask you something?"

"I'm your therapist, Jessica." he said calmly and quietly. "You can ask me _anything_."

"I-I want to get on something stronger." she began, looking guilty for even saying it. Like she was one of those irresponsible teen moms she had seen on TV- they had done this to themselves, and now they were trying to make people notice them...and there she was. Asking to be put on a stronger medication or a stronger dosage. Jerry began to talk about since she '_had shown no signs of progress_', that he had '_been thinking of making a change to her medication soon_'. He then went onto a discussion about how a new top-of-the-line drug was being used more frequently in practice nowadays, and that it might be just the thing for her. She nodded and said small sentences at certain parts, but really- she was more busy with the thoughts in her mind:

_If she had just jumped, she wouldn't have met him._

_If she had jumped, they wouldn't have fallen in love._

_If she had jumped, he wouldn't have left her here to suffer alone._

Her therapist escorted her out of the room, going into the staff room afterward to re-read the file of his next patient. Jessica went to the sign-in sheet, writing "_Gaule, Jessie A._" in the '**OUT**' column, only to stop at the 'e' in 'Jessie'. She quickly changed the 'e' to a 'c', and added an 'a' at the end, realizing that there was only one person who never stopped calling her Jessie...

****

_And that person had left her alone to suffer and torture herself into a living nightmare of a life._

* * *

***DW theme song***

**JENNIFER LAWRENCE**

**AARON PAUL**

**and**

**JAY BARUCHEL**

**in**

**"The Time Lord Hunters"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so a few of these "episodes" will be intertwining with one another. For example: A Jessie "episode" and a Master "Episode" might, and the story will just flip plotlines back and forth. Just a heads up.**

* * *

**Also, Jessie's actress for the little cute credits thing I due was changed from Ashley Rickards to Jennifer Lawrence for a reason (props to anyone who saw that I changed it!):**

**Ashley Rickhard resembles who Jessie ****was****. Since Ashley was on MTV's ****_Awkward._**** , Jessie was just this semi-punk/nerdy girl who just hadn't totally left the teenager phase and became a total adult yet- AKA most people in their early to mid 20's.**

**Jennifer Lawrence resembles who Jessie has ****become****. Jennifer was in ****_Silver Linings Playbook_****, and played a young woman with a mental/emotional disorder, who also was pretty bitter and upset towards life in general- which resembles how Jessie is now. Broken, hurting, and alone. **

**I just thought you guys might have wanted to get more of an in-depth look at it. :/**

* * *

**Luckily I wrote this throughout the day today because I was really depressed and took the day off of school, because there's a certain SOMEONE who won't ge tout of my bed and leave me be. *punches wall repeatedly***

**But I DID write Chapter 9 AND 15 though. ****(◕‿◕✿)**

* * *

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 8):**

**I know I am. :3**

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 8):**

**Hush...*cover face with pillow*_ I'll explain later._**

**Also, they aren't like LINDA. More like an mini alien-conspiracy club.**

** Lepardlover (Chapter 8):**

**CelestiasMoffat...**

_**I like this.**_

**raggedymadness (Chapter 8):**

**THERE ARE EVEN WORSE FEELS NEXT CHAPTER HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**A Lonely Angel 6 (Chapter 8):**

***makes a call on cell phone* Hello? Tech support? I think I broke my reviewer...**

* * *

**Okay, there is a drop of the f-bomb in this chapter. I think one time isn't enough to turn this to rated M, and I've seen many other T-rated fics do the same. So deal with it. Simon deserves to cuss for all he's been through.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine-** The Secret Society of Time Lord Believers

Simon walked into the coffee shop, remembering the directions of where the mysterious group was supposed to meet up. '_farthest corner in the back, right by the last free-for-all electrical outlet that the staff lets people charge their devices with. There should be a tall table with two bar chairs._'. he reminded himself, having memorized Jumping_Jacks197's words -more like text- by heart to be sure he didn't mess up. He had brought his own laptop, knowing he had to seem busy, and not looking for two creeps who believed in aliens.

He unzipped his black North Face jacket, and hung it over his chair. This revealed his bright red shirt that said "**BEAM ME UP, SCOTTY**" in bold yellow letter with a black outline, which included a yellow starfleet logo on his chest where there wasn't text. He adjusted his black large-framed nerd-chic glasses, opening up his laptop, realizing it was 8:59. He cursed under his breath, realizing he had almost ruined his element of surprise. He kept his cool on the outside, bringing up Tumblr, and sifting through his dashboard mindlessly, only coming out of his trance-like state when he had heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. He looked up, only to see a woman glaring at him, drumming her fingers on the table. "Hello." She said in a stone cold voice, unhappy to see him. "Uhh...hi?" He said closing his laptop a bit, only leaving a small 50-degree angle open for when she finally left him alone. "Can I...help you?" He asked, nervously scratching one of the many stickers that occupied the cover of his laptop. "Yes, in fact, you _can_..." She said, moving closer to him. "I have some important business to take care of with a acquaintance of mine, and we have this table reserved. Would you mind moving?" She said, sounding quite sour. "Couldn't you just be at _another_ table?" Asked Simon, knowing on the inside that he was just pissing her off by secretly being a sarcastic jerk. He then noticed she was even closer to his face. "_Who the **Hell** do you think you are?_" She hissed, inches from his face. "I don't know who I truly am, but I know who _you_ are." Simon said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms, and holding his head high, proud of his comeback. The woman was as furious as ever. "Well,_ please go right ahead and tell me who I am_, then." Simon could feel the acid in her words, and see the burning rage in her eyes. "You're either JAGuar280, or Jumping_Jacks197." He held back a smirk as she stared at him, mouth wide open. She quickly sat down across from him, pulling a third chair over for their final member. She was about to ask him something, but her mouth shut as quickly as it had opened when she heard the sound of a person behind her.

"Aye, do we have a problem here?" He asked, looking at the two of them. The man was either a rough-looking man in his 20's, or just a scruffier man in his early 30's. He wore ratty old black converse, dark baggy old jeans, and a leather jacket over a plain dark grey shirt. He had short dirty blonde hair, as well as be beginnings of a beard. "_Jesse Pinkman_?" Blurted Simon, realizing the scary resemblance to the man and the TV character. "Yeah, yeah. Very funny." The man said. "Now, the question is: who are _you_?"

Simon looked at both of them, his normal content smile now a serious frown. "_I'm the man who just got his life fucked up by The Doctor._"

* * *

**Reviews are cool.**

**I like reviews.**

**SO GIVE ME SOME.**

**(Translation: The longer of a chapter I've posted, the less reviews I've gotten. _This is not okay._)**

* * *

**WARNING****: MORE FEELS NEXT CHAPTER! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**


	10. Chapter 10

**Feels delivery! **

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧FEELS*****:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 9):**

**Yeah, it was mainly just to keep the plot moving along and some minor character development, but trust me- Chapter 11 will make that boring piece of crap totally worth it. (_SPOILER: There's a mega plot-twist!_)**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 9):**

**Yeah. I'm thinking of giving them angsty chapters that are sad and depressing when they don't review.**

**A Lonely Angel 6 (Chapter 9):**

**Hello? Tech support? Great, you're still there. I think my reviewer is about to blow again...**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 9):**

**DO IT.**

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE****PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE****PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE****PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE****PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE****PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE****PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE****PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE****PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE****PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE****PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE****PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE****PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE****PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE****PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE.**

******I BEG OF YOU.**

******I WOULD BE HONORED IF YOU DID THAT.**

**(ﾉ✿◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

**Thanks to Accio-Awsome for following! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Ten-** Goodbyes are Forever..._or are they_?

It was a cold December day. The skies were a light grey, but depressing as any other shade of the color. The ground had frozen over a month ago, making every single snowflake stick to the ground. By that time, there was already a good few inches of snow on the ground, not a single print destroying its purity. It was a pretty large cemetery for being in such a small town- tombstones starting from the 1700-1800's at the entrance. That area of town seemed to match the cemetery: old and deserted. Diagonally across the street was the mains of an old elementary school that was torn down in the 90's, only to merge that school into an empire of a school district about five minutes away. Down the road to the right, past a few small houses all bunched together, was an old family-owned store, which resembles that of the stores that accompanied gas stations- selling lottery tickets, cigarettes, and whatnot. Next to that was an old gas station, it's black, yellow, and red decals now faded to a light grey, beige, and light pink. The pumps were old and unused- probably for a good twenty years or so. Across the street lied an old whitewashed town hall, as well as a small volunteer fire station behind it. To the left of the cemetery were empty fields left to run wild, and old farmhouses in their final stages of decay. But that wasn't important at that very moment, since all the action in the small town was just a single person at the cemetery gates.

He strode through the gates, happy that the town was so small that there was no one to come close the gates to the oncoming snowstorm that would hit in less than an hour. He wore a long black wool trenchcoat, the collar flipped all the way up, brushing against the indentations in his face that were part chiseled cheekbones, and part self-starvation. Being what he was, he didn't need to eat as much as humans anyway, but now he had begun to loose his appetite for food, as well as adventure, love, and life itself. He began to stride through the undisturbed snow, leaving large tracks in it, making the once-pure snowy blanket of the cemetery a snowy blanket with a long tear of footprints in it. He glanced at the few names that he could read on the older tombstones, let alone read through the snow that was caked onto some of them at every possible angle- and realized the patterns of names as he came closer and closer to the newly descended. Gunkleman...Smith...Swingle... He counted in his head, trying to preoccupy himself, and forget the reason why he had come. Finally, a black shape in the corner of his eye caught his attention. This particular tombstone was a thick, solid slab of black marble, so black that there weren't even veins of a different shade of color, like most marble had. He took a leather-gloved hand, and slowly wiped off the front of it, as if afraid he'd ruin it be merely touching it. He finished his delicate wiping, taking out something from his pocket. He fumbled with the first object, which was circular and somewhat flat, rubbing his finger over the engravings in it before looking at the engravings in big, light-colored letters that looked like a mere reflection on the gravestone.

**Jessica Anne Gaule**

He pulled out the second object, which was a blood red rose, which appeared to be completely thornless. "I brought you somethin'." he said, placing the on the top of the stone with much care, still holding the other object. "This is a Pervuvillian Love Rose. It can hold emotions of one partner, and give them to the other partner, even if the first one isn't around. It also will never die. It will not blow away or be taken off- unless by you or me. I just want you to know that I'll always love you, no matter what's happened... or where you are." he said, holding back a sob as he looked directly down at his feet. He then put the second object right next to the rose. "This...this is my fob watch." he began, looking down at her engraved name as if it wa her face. "It could save me if and when I needed it, and it's come in handy for a lot of my kind..." he said, looking at it one final time. "...but I don't want to escape death if you're not the reward for escaping it."

He then began to sob. He was proud of himself for being able to keep it all in for that long, but he knew it was impossible to hold his emotions any longer. He fell to his knees, gripping the tombstone with all his might. "I wish I could just turn back time..." he sobbed apologetically, suddenly becoming silent.

_Then it hit him._

"_**That's it!**_" he yelled, laughing like a child as he jumped up off the ground, not before planting a kiss on the stone. He took back his fob watch, putting it carefully into his pocket. "Sorry love, I'm gonna need this back now. Ya' know- places to go, _ancient Gaule-ancestors to meet_, and _one single love of mine to save_!" he said, bolting off and out of the cemetery, knowing exactly what his next adventure was going to be.

* * *

***Description of the town is _totally_ not based on a township I once lived next to, and ****_totally_ will _not_ be good to know about in a few chapters time***

* * *

**Okay, guys. Personal time. IMPORTANT personal time.**

**I have a secret.**

**A deep, dark secret.**

**And I'm going to this Doctor Who Time Lord Trivia Tournoment thing that's a crafts/triva/cosplay/etc. thing at a nearby library. Uno problemo:**

**...**

**I feel so bad for saying this...**

**...**

**I'm gonna say it.**

**Here it goes:**

**I NEVER WATCHED ALL OF THE DAVID TENNANT YEARS AND I'M AFRAID I'M GONNA MAKE A FOOL OF MYSELF IN THE TRIVIA THING AND THAT I'LL BE THE ONLY PERSON WHO WILL SHOW UP AND THEN I'LL JUST BE MORE OF A LOSER IN REAL LIFE THAN I ALREADY AM. **

***runs into bed, pulls sheets over head, and sobs forever***

**AND I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE ABOUT THOSE REVIEWS I JUST WANNA SLEEP FOREVER AND CRY MY EYES OUT. *sobs***

* * *

**Seriously.**

**Reviews would get me out of my sobbing fetal position.**

**...maybe.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys.**

**Just wanted to let you know that this might be the last chapter for a while. **

**First- I've got Academic Challenge tryouts after school tomorrow, as well as I'm going to the first showing of Catching Fire from 8:00 to 11:00-ish, as well as that I'm meeting up with an old friend of mine on Friday, and I've got a bunch of things to do before the holiday next week around the house. Also, I have that Doctor Who thing I may or may not be going to because I'm so much of a loser, as well as the new season on MLP starts Saturday, and The Day of The Doctor...blah, blah, blah.**

**Second- My depression has really taken its toll recently. After watching The Night of The Doctor, I've come to realize how much I've strayed form the real topic of Doctor Who in this fic, and pretty much made it either all fluff or all feels. My inspiration is dangling by a thread, and when that happens- I always leave a project and never come back. Even with things that have been bigger projects like this story. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a bed to go sob in and XXL length Twizzlers to eat.**

* * *

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 10):**

**Okay. I'll try not to post long words.**

**Also, thank for the advice. :)**

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 10):**

**EXACTLY. *totally has Ten as least favorite New-Who doctor***

**Oh, if you think THAT was confusing, this chapter will blow your mind!**

** Guest Who (Guest) (Chapter 10):**

**Aww...thank you for just letting me know you're still here! It means so much! :D**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 10):**

**I WOULD SERIOUSLY AGREE TO LIKE A CONTRACT WITH YOU OR SOMETHING THAT WE DRAW JESTER PICTURES BACK AND FORTH FOREVER. LIKE SERIOUSLY. I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE THIS.**

**But Jessie as TEAM ROCKET JESSIE.**

**HEAD CANON ACCEPTED.**

***imagines The Master and Jessie on Halloween, running towards every single teen dressed up as something Pokemon-related, and saying "prepare for trouble, make it double!"* (OH GOD I MUST DRAW THAT.)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven-** The Lost Soul of Gallifrey

"Alright, then." The man said, sitting down. "I would say let's all order something, but then we'd have a waitress encroaching on the matter at hand." His words made Simon blinked a few times in shock, surprised that someone who looked more on the less-intellectual side had just said that. By that time, Simon had learned that looks could not be deceiving- they were deceiving in general. "So, I think introductions and an explanation why were all here would be a great way to start this."

The woman then took it as her turn to speak. She moved around in her seat, like a businessperson having anxiety right before speaking at a meeting. "I'm...Jessica. Jessica Gaule." She said, stalling for a moment to make a big decision. "...call me Jessie if you want." She said, going on with her introduction. "I-I'm The Master's girlfriend." She stammered, receiving an open mouth of shock from both of them. "That's not possible!" Muttered Simon in surprise, letting her continue. "H-he found me right as I was trying to commit suicide by jumping off the art museum's top floor. He told me he could give me a reason to live. And he did, but not in a way either of us expected at the time. He planned on showing me all these worlds and wonders, but instead we found gut-wrenching danger and heart-pounding adventure around every corner. One day, we were in the 20's, and he took me out for a nice dinner...and I kissed him. We went on acting like it was no big deal for an adventure or two, and them bam- we were sharing a bed, he'd make breakfast for the two of us, and he had asked if I wanted to live with him...more permanently." She said, going from happy to extremely depressed. "Then, he dropped me off in my world, and I went to go get some stuff, and when I came back five minutes later...his TARDIS was gone."

The man almost interjected, closing his mouth as fast as he opened it. "I'm Jase, for all intents and purposes."

"-Hi, _Jase for all intents and purposes_!" Blurted out Simon, laughing hysterically at his own joke.

"Shut it, Obermeyer." Growled Jase, glaring at him.

"How..._how did you know my name?_" Simon stuttered, suddenly fearing Jase.

"I know many things. Many things I prefer to keep secret until I know you two can be trusted. For example- my _real_ name." He said, looking at Simon. "Now, what's _your_ story?"

"I just started an internship at a local hospital yesterday. The doctor I was the apprentice of was a 'Doctor Smith'-" he made air-quotes, "-who turned out to be The Doctor. I read off the information of a patient he was now caring for- a Jackson Masters, who apparently went insane after not being able to cope with his missing girlfriend who had been missing for a while now, as well as a constant drumbeat in his head that he stated he heard." He said, taking a break to let it all sink in momentarily, Jessie interrupting and saying firmly "That's him. He used that alias before, and I know about the drums...but he said they weren't bad anymore..." she said, her voice a mere whisper at the end as she let Simon continue. "The Doctor barged in there...he was seriously pissed at the guy- kept rambling on about him stealing a...what was it? tard-us? But anyway- when he finally finished his small little rant, he realized that he'd escaped. I then helped him look around, only to lash back at him for treating what I_ thought was an innocent patient at the time_- with such cruelty. He then came back at me pretty much about how the whole universe is now probably screwed, and he then did something with a black thing on his wrist, and _zap_- he was gone."

"_A vortex manipulator..._" mumbled Jase.

"_He was here all along..._" muttered Jessie, all of them taking different bits of information form Simon's story.

"Well, It's nice to hear those to idiots are back causing chaos in the galaxy through their _temper-tantrums_." grumbled Jase, breaking the silence. "Those two and their '_oh, I'm the last of the Time Lords!_'-this and their '_aww boo-hoo, Gallifrey and everyone on it is gone!_'-that began to get old a few _hundred_ years ago! How they _hell_ do they know Gallifrey's gone? Maybe one of them _survived_-" he said his angry voice suddenly dissolved to a mere mumble as he looked off into the distance. "-only if they weren't so stubborn, would they realize that there might be some others who are _still alive._"

"Jase..." began Simon, "-is there something you're not telling us?"

"-and by that, he means: something a little_ important_ for us to know right now?" hinted Jessie, speaking as if talking to child.

Jase looked at the two of them with a serious look on his face."All Time Lords are Gallifreyan. But not all Gallifreyans are Time Lords." he said cryptically, somewhat amused by their confused looks after what he had said. He finally stopped his self-amusement, and looked at the two of them, trying to dumb-down his response again. "The Master and The Doctor might truly be the last of the Time Lords..."

"_- but I am the last Gallifreyan._"

* * *

**Okay, guys. I just watched some Barely Political videos, and I'm feelin' a little better...so I think the show may go no after all.**

* * *

**But still. A review would be nice.**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING:**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ****_THE DAY OF THE DOCTOR_****.**

* * *

**My thanks go out to ConfusedSoAmI for adding this story to their favorites! You're great! **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

**Lepardlover (Chapter 11):**

**Yeah, there are many different theories, and I'll be combining a few together, along with some newly-found canon facts..._if you know what I mean_... ;)**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 11):**

**Then (unless you've seen TDOTD. Then you might expect it.) you're going to be even more blindsided! And no, he's not Damon. **

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 11):**

**Like I said to Lepardlover- I'm combining a few canon facts from the show, (but like most things in Doctor Who- there's always another statement to counteract it.) and adding some Day of The Doctor info into it.**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 11):**

**[WAITING INTENSIFIES]**

**A Lonely Angel 6 (Chapter 11):**

**awwwww...thank you! *internet hug***

* * *

**WARNING:**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ****_THE DAY OF THE DOCTOR_****.**

**IF YOU ARE TRYING TO AVOID SPOILERS FOR THE EPISODE, ****_DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER_****.**

**THANK YOU.**

* * *

**Mild swearing in this chapter once or twice (Jase is based off of Jesse Pinkman, so you Breaking Bad fans will understand).**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve-** The Round Table of the Time Lord Hunters

"You're-" Began Jessie, her eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah, I said it." said Jase, looking unimpressed, as if he had just them something that had no long-lasting effect on anyone or anything. "_Kynariaus Salfoda_." he said plainly in a tone that suggested he was introducing someone or something. "So that's your-" began Simon, being cut off by the Gallifreyan. "-my real name? Well, that's it _was_. It was sort of a trend that when you pretty much tell your race that they can _screw themselves and that you're out_, your name is that one thing you give up. It's sort of like telling the Middle East all the county's secrets and then having your citizenship taken away, but still being able to leave the country with a Lamborghini n' shit." he said slyly, answering the confused expressions of the two silent humans at the table. "I give up my name. I leave Gallifrey as a sign of '_f you_'. I take a TARDIS and all it's awesome glory an' crap with me." he explained. "Only until some _son of a bitch stole the damn thing_."

"Your TARDIS was _stolen_?" asked Jessie, Simon adding "What the hell are you two talking about?!" Jessie frowned, realizing a few things had been left unsaid to the newcomer of Time Lord knowledge. "Those two aliens are ancient men from a planet that's long gone now. Until we met Jase -I mean Kynariaus- they were the only two left from that planet- Gallifrey. A TARDIS is pretty much a big blue vintage phone booth from England that is actually a time machine that is a lot bigger on the inside." she explained, Simon then nodding both in understanding, as well as signal for them to go on with the conversation at hand. Jase let out a yawn, checking the clock before going back to his explanation. "Yeah, some guy in a_ pantsuit_ or somethin' with a _trenchcoat_ shows up outta' thin air, somehow _unlocks the thing without even touching it_, and is off before I can even say '_what the frig_'. And he had this really weird hair, too...looked like he just shocked himself in a light socket or somethin'. He also wore these bright red Chucks. God, what a jerk." he said, Simon suddenly exclaiming. "_Yes! That's him! That was The Doctor!_" He then quieted down, in sudden realization. "But when he left the hospital...he used this black thing on his arm to leave, not a big blue box..." "A _vortex manipulator_." chimed in Jase, explaining the concept of it to them. "Time Travel the dirty way. No comforts of being side a TARDIS, and being able to _eat or sleep or whatever the hell you wanna do while traveling_-" he said in a sarcastic cooing voice. "-_No_. you just got this _damn thing_ on your wrist and you're f_lyin' through time and space and it feels like an adrenaline rush times infinity._" he explained, beginning to sound as if he was explaining a roller coast to them instead of alien technology. "...when he left, he must have jumped about a few weeks ago into the past, and stole my TARDIS. But as far as I know, he has his own..." he said, pondering why The Doctor would need a second TARDIS. "Uhh..." began Jessie sheepishly, raising a hand to speak. "That's The Master's fault. He has The Doctor's TARDIS." To their surprise, this made Jase chuckle. "Oh, The _Master_. Unless I he wasn't using his little '_Master_' title when I did- I've never met the guy; but I hear he's pretty badass like that. _Stealin' shit, beatin' the crap outta' people, totally having adventures only a Gallifreyan could dream off..._" he said in admiration; even more so now that his mode of transportation to have such adventures like The Master was now gone. "-and now he's a nutcase." he said seriously, going from a comfortable slumping position to a straight position that made him look almost like a soldier. He looked at both of them, eyes narrow with seriousness. "And we have to stop the two of those idiots from messing up the universe even more then they've already had, as well as the fact that there are certain thing a certain one of them shouldn't know, and would probably find out about if he's out of the psych ward for too long." he said, putting a hand out in the center of the table. "Now who's with me?"

Simon put his hand in first. "The universe is in friggin' jeopardy, and you two are the only people -or, in some cases, Gallifreyan and human- who believe me about the whole Doctor/Master thing. Did you _expect_ me to say no and walk away?"

After his speech, Jessie put her hand in the now three-hand high stack, mustering up all her courage and strenght to say strongly: "I need to find The Master. I don't know what I'll do without him. And if he's gone crazy and is out to destroy the universe- I might be the only hope at corralling him in."

"Well, it's settled then." said Jase as everyone took their hands out. "We all meet back here tomorrow. Pack your necessary items. Phones, needed electronics, clothes- you know the drill. Also, make sure you have _chargers_. That electronic shit ain't no good without a battery with at least _some_ juice left in it. And then we'll try to go to a few places that I might be able to sniff out a TARDIS...or a Vortex Manipulator or _two_ -or _three_-...or at least _something_ that can take three people across time and space to go after two nutty aliens and save the world." he said, getting up from his seat. "Well, see you two tomorrow then, fellow _Time Lord Hunters_." And with that, Kynariaus Salfoda walked right out of the coffee shop without another word.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was one of the better ones for you guys, and I want to remind you guys that we'll check back in with The Master next chapter! :D**

* * *

**A/N: Kynariaus Salfoda is pronounced _kin-nair-ee-us sal-fo-duh_**

* * *

**I would like to announce that I am now asking for/accepting recommendations for this story. No, not as in a 'submit-your-own-plot' story, but more of a constructive-criticism thing. For example: someone might say there needs more dialogue, less descriptive details, less fluff, better character development, etc.**

**I just want to make you (as the viewing and reviewing) the most content as possible with this story, as well as that I don't want to get into the habit of writing a certain way that doesn't appeal to the viewing/reviewing audience. :D **

* * *

**Well, in personal news:**

**That Time Lord Triva Tournament was AMAZING. I met a girl who lives in a nearby school district who also likes Sherlock, and a guy who his also a Brony. I got their Instagram names from both of them...so I guess friendship really IS Magic! *bad pun is bad***

**Okay, first thing's first:**

**The MLP season 4 premiere. I loved seeing how Luna actually became Nightmare Moon, but that key thing is gonna piss the shit out of me the whole season. But hey- who can't go wrong with John de Lancie playing a weird dragon-creature?**

**On Catching Fire from Thursday night:**

**Jessie's FC/actress is no longer Jennifer Lawrence. After seeing that talent (& odd resemblence to Jessie)of Jena Malone (Johanna Mason), I've switched it her. Or not. I'm pretty sure Jena with a voice that's a mix of Jennifer Lawrence and Ashley Rickhards would be Jessie. :/**

**Okay, the moment you've all been waiting for:**

**The Day of The Doctor.**

_**GALLIFREY FALLS NO MORE.**_

* * *

**Reviews, guys.**

**It doesn't hurt to write them.**

** I'm finally out of my usual monthly bad rut of depression (at least for now) and I want to "get it while the gettin's good", so-to-speak. So some reviews would be nice to keep my spirits high, you know... :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone who waited for the next chapter! Your cooperation is greatly appreciated when I'm transitioning from school to a holiday break. :)**

* * *

**Oh, and speaking of ****_holiday_****- does anyone here want a Thanksgiving oneshot with The Master, Jessie, and friends? Because I'm thinking about writing it and I'm really excited- but i'll ****_only_**** do it if ****you**** want me to.**

* * *

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 12):**

**EVERYBODY LIVED.**

**THINK ABOUT IT.**

**THEY DID.**

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 12):**

**Well, this is all from Jase's point of view. If heard from The Doctor's it would probably sound pretty legit and you might side with him. On the other hand- I'm sort of writing this where Jase has a love-hate relationship with The Master and The Doctor, and most of the time thinks of them as immature beings who throw childish tantrums- but tantrums that usually end in mass war, planet destroyed, etc.**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 12):**

**DO YOU LIKE A JESTER ART YOU'VE GOTTEN? :3**

**A Lonely Angel (Chapter 12):**

**Thanks for the tip- I hope I improved in this chapter. :)**

**Also, thank you in general for the super-sweet review, it's nice to get one where people point out the exact parts they liked.**

* * *

**NO SPOILERS FOR _THE DAY OF THE DOCTOR_ IN THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

**This may _seem_ like a filler chapter, but trust me- a lot of this info will come into play _eventually_.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen-** Hell on Wheels

The Master walked out the cemetery, walking alongside the old asphalt road, which had been saved in the early morning hours of the current day, and were now being covered by a sudden heavy snowfall. Somehow, he had either been visiting 'Jessie' longer than he had thought, or the horrible snowstorm that was going to hit the town he was currently in came considerably early. He knew he had parked the TARDIS a few miles away, but then realized that it would be dangerous and long -even for a Time Lord like himself- trek over to find it, even if he did find it in all the snow.

To The Master's delight, he had stopped right in front of the few houses between the cemetary and the small line of small local businesses. The source of his enjoyment was a sleek, black mint-condition 1967 Chevrolet _Chevelle_. It was all a newly-painted black color with newly-polished silver trim, with a pitch black interior. Even more to his gain, the owners had been unable to put it inside before the snowstorm, a black and neon orange "**FOR SALE**" sign sitting upright on the dashboard. The Master smirked, walking up to the door of the house with an eager spring in his step, giddily knocking on the door, fumbling in his pocket for a few equally-sized scraps of physic paper. After finding about twenty stacks or so,which they themselves had countless other pieces of paper within them, the door opened. Without letting the person speak, The Master gasped as he began his traumatic story. He rubbed his face, highlighting the indents in his cheekbones and the pure grey-black circles around his eyes caused by 'the cold', which was secretly just malnourishment and lack of rest. "I-I got into a car crash about eight miles or so from here," he began, trying to look even more exhausted. "M-my c-car..." he said, shivering in the cold of the wind that began to nip at his bony body through his once-warm coat. "I-I did a 360 and crashed into a snowdrift. It wasn't b-b-b-before long that the snow was going to bury me alive, since those plows don't do hardly any good on those country roads, you know? M-my car is gone, and I was wondering if you'd take-" he held out the stack of psychic paper towards the homeowner at the door. "t-t-wenty th-th-tho-thousand?" he said, his breath now a thick white cloud of smoke as he stammered, repeating himself again, more sure of himself this time. "Twenty thousand dollars. Cash. For the Chevelle. And if it doesn't have a top-notch heating system, I'll drive it right back here, take my money back, and freeze to death in the snow." The seller eagerly stated that the car had been recently restored to have such luxuries of some more recent cars, and the heating system was superb. They exchanged the money, and The Master was in the driver's side of the Chevy in no time, about to make a quick first pit spot only a minute down the road.

The car swirled into the abandoned gas station, a rain of snow flying from its spinning tires. It made a ghastly sputtering noise until it stalled and was stopped. It briefly rocked back and forth, until The Master walked out of it, unbothered by the dangerously rough stop. He flipped the collar of his trenchcoat up to the point where the tips of the scratchy-yet-soft fabric brushed along his face, more precisely- his cheekbones, that -with their already sharp details nonetheless- with his recent disliking towards eating and resting, had become even more visible. He walked across the few yards of untouched snow, walking up to the door of the nearby small-town convenience store. He opened the door, a bell ringing to signal his arrival, a younger woman doing something at the counter, her back to him at all times. "_Marty! How are you? Pa' said you should have stopped in before the storm-_" she turned around, seeing The Master. "Oh. Sorry."

The Master took in the features of the girl. She was Jessie's age- maybe a little younger. Between 16 and 20, maybe? She had long, dark red hair that couldn't have been her natural color, as well as a pale face full of freckles. She had dark sea blue-green eyes, and enough makeup around them to make it look like they were orbs shapes cut out of the sea during a midnight storm. "Sorry, sir." She said, fumbling with a small amount of money in the cash register nearby, pretending to look busy. "I thought you were one'a the regulars. Ol' Marty has been here since this place began." She said, blushing a bit. "As a great author once said: '_Those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind_'. I don't mind at all." He said- keeping that first part to himself., walking past her and a nearby air vent, feeling a rush of hot air before heading into the moderate chill of the older, decrepit commercial beverage and food coolers. He looked around, his Time Lord brain processing every single thing in the icy containers as he tried to appear like a normal human who was having a tough time deciding on what to buy.

_Vitamin Water._

_Focus: Strawberry Kiwi._

_50 Calories._

_No fat._

_60% Vitamin C._

"That'll do." he said, deciding that it would take forever for a sickly Time Lord like himself to rack his brain for facts about the content of the foods and drinks, so he decided to pick up whatever he was craving, willing to go to any expense for his growing hunger. He grabbed a Vitamin Water, a Monster energy drink, an Arnold Palmer*****, along with two bottles of Mr. Pibb*****. He brought the armful of beverages to the counter, the lady at the checkout looking at his pile, and then back to him as we walked away, wide-eyed. He returned to the small waist-high racks of snacks, picking up anything that even looked even semi-appetizing to him. Two packets of Pop Tarts, one pack of M&Ms, two bags of Combos*****, three bags of Corn Nuts*****, a bag of Fritos, and a bag of salter & vinegar Lay's. He yet again paid the whopping total of a mere less than $100 in psychic paper, the woman with the sea-colored eyes asking him curiously why he was buying all this stuff. All The Master did was merely turn his head as he walked out with four cheap plastic bags filled with goodies, and replied "Just getting some stuff incase the storm gets bad.", and shut the door behind him, throwing the bags into the passenger seat of the pitch black Chevelle, rapidly turning the car on, and gunning it, creating a white cloud of fumes in the bitter cold air as it sped down the uninhabited road, making a dangerously sharp turn into a nearby field -which appear to be more of a very, very large unused yard- only to see a snow-covered TARDIS right by the road, it's doors just opening. The Master rammed his foot onto the gas, speedingly into the TARDIS as it had made room in the console room temporarily for a car. He let out a sigh of serenity as he felt the overbearing heat -but yet it was such a sweet relief to him- overcome him. He then turned the car off, grabbing his bags upon bags of food, and began to do what -The Master would realize a few months or so down the road- he did best:

_Eating._

* * *

***1- An _Arnold Palmer_ is a combination of iced tea and lemonade that was made famous by the pro golfer Arnold Palmer (duh.), and is known mostly in the version produced by _Arizona_, the company that brings you those tall metal cans of various types of teas- most of which can be a seen on hipster blogs.**

***2- _Mr. Pibb_ is a type of Dr. Pepper copy that I _believe_ might have actually came _before_ our well-known copycat. It's a Midwest thing as far as I know- and even I have to go to the next county over just to buy them either in cans or at Wendy's due to the fact that I live right on the Midwest line where Mr. Pibb is sold and not sold. So yeah- pretty much Dr. Pepper: only more cherry and more amazing-ness.**

***3- _Combos_ are various random-ass snacks that are put together in a bag, and are supposed to complement each other in some way, shape, or form. I've never really had them except when my friend gave me one of hers (it was cheese-filled pretzels and pizza-flavored something...I forget.) and it was that sort of food that you find it sorta so-so, or just not really liking it.._.but you can't stop eating it_.**

***4- _Corn Nuts_. Bags of deliciously cooked corn _and_ nuts. What more could you possibly ask for? Well, they also make one or two _flavored_ kinds of these delicious-yet-simple snacks. _Now_ what could you possibly ask for?**

* * *

**Reviews. GIVE THEM TO ME.**

**(Seriously, though. They would mean a lot to me.)**

* * *

**Also, for those of you who are interested in requesting a Thanksgiving oneshot, and might want to know a short outline of the story:**

**It will be a non-canon story, and won't go with the timeline of this story whatsoever. Various characters will be there as guests, such as our usual Data and Mr. Weebles...but maybe we'll get a surprise visit from a certain Doctor and his pals...but the question is: will this be our quirky spiky-haired ten, or our cheery bowtie-wearing fez fan 11, or our "_go f**k yourself sideways using a f***ing toothpick you son of a f***ing f**k_" 12th doctor, who will always be up for a good off-color joke at the dinner table! Yet, among all the friends-of-friends and people The Master and Jessie don't even know, how can they have the first Thanksgiving as a couple they way they always imagined?...and maybe a little less Weeble-poop free? (raggedymaddes** ;)** )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for not posting a chapter Wednesday night, for the first time in MONTHS I decided to do some traditional drawing, and I ended up drawing a Cyberman, Madame Vastra, War Doctor, 10, 11, and 8. Wooo!**

**Also, I was supposed to be home at 9:00 after my Black Thursday shopping, but then decided to go with my sister to Old Navy, Best Buy, and the local mall. I ended up buying two Doctor Who Ornaments, and I saw a guy dressed up as Michael Jackson, and a guy with pupil-less demon contacts on at the mall...and I got back right before my curfew (AKA 'get off of the computer' time, since I don't really leave my room, let alone go out.)  
**

* * *

**Also, the Thanksgiving oneshot fic has been cancelled.**

* * *

**So- yeah.**

** Sorry. :(**

**BUT: This is a multi-chapter night as an apology gift! **

**AND: I'm trying to push out as many chapters as I can right now, since I came up with an AMAZAING (yet SUPER time-consuming and long) Christmas adventure idea, and it will involve me end this fic and starting the THIRD fic in the _Rise & Fall_ saga.**

* * *

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 13):**

**Oh, if you think that's bad, just wait until the_ next_ chapter...**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 13):**

**HAVE YOU BEEN EXPOSED TO _THE DAY OF THE DOCTOR_ YET?!**

**A Lonely Angel 6 (Chapter 13):**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! *stuffs mouth full of pumpkin pie* AMERICCCCCAAAAAAA!**

**Oh, yes...The Master will be deceiving and a total bad boy more now. Just wait until Chapter 15..._hehehehehehe_**

* * *

**Thanks to DarkDHeritage for following, and to Hosoi Kurai for adding this story to their favorites! :D**

* * *

**SOMEWHAT FORESHADOWING-ISH SPOILERS FOR _THE DAY OF THE DOCTOR _IN THIS CHAPTER**

_**(Actually, this was planned weeks before TDOTD. It just happened to worked even better with the revelations that happened because of the special, and now be somewhat spoiler-ish, depending on what you notice in the chapter.)**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen-** The Watch

Jessie walked into her apartment, flicking on the lights. Her small hallway was suddenly illuminated, leading to two small black shadows walking towards her. After stepping into the light, Jessie was greeted by her two cats, Ari and Play-Doh. Ari, whose real name was Aristotle, was a dark brown tabby cat with black stripes, with a white underbelly and paws. He was big, but most of it was his regal fluffy fur than his eight. His piercing green eyes stuck out against his dark fur, always looking questioning or doubtful, as if he would suddenly open his mouth and say _'The answers are right in front of you, woman! See them!'_. Plato, who was affectionately called Play-Doh, was the bigger of the two. He had short fur, and a lot more weight on him. With his shiny stone-grey fur, he looked like a gigantic fuzzy rock. With his big ice blue eyes that only gleamed with childish curiosity and wonder at the world around him. He padded around slowly, noticing a change in his owner's mood, while Aristotle quickly pranced forward, greeting Jessie with a meow, unaware of her attitude change.

"Hey, guys-" she said, kicking off her boots and taking off her black peacoat as she walked into her bedroom, the cats not very far behind. He quickly changed from her black skinny jeans and turtleneck to a more homely sweater -which was usually part of her various items that made up her winter sleepwear wardrobe- and some long, thick black yoga pants. She then flopped down on the bed, the two cats curling up on either side of her, both of them looking at her intently, as if waiting for something to happen. Knowing what they were probably waiting for, she took a hand to each scruff of the cats' necks, scratching lightly. "Mommy's gotta go away for awhile again..." she said, sadly. Then, Plato let out a questioning meow; as if to say _'why?'_. Jessie sighed, finally letting it all out. "Mommy's gotta go find _Daddy_." she said sweetly, thinking of her beloved Master. "You two have never met Daddy...but _I have_. He's _big_ and _intimidating_, but he's really just a_ big, soft, cuddly_ guy once you get past the facade he puts on for others." she explained, as if talking to her two kids who had never met their actual father, and not just two cats who were being left home alone because their owner was going out to find her lost boyfriend. "He's _smart_...and_ kind_...and _goofy_...and _sweet_ and _silly_...and he's just _perfect_." she said, daydreaming of him as she stared up at the ceiling in bliss. "He would've loved you guys, and you guys would've loved him.." she said, realizing she had used past-tense. "I can't _wait_ until you three all meet each other."

She then got up from her propped-up position against her two pillows, now laying flat of her back, the two cats moving to now lay lazily on top of her body."Just to be on the safe side, you two are going to that pet resort down the street. I know they have those CatTV and DogTV channels on TVs 24/7 for you guys, so you two will be fine. I'll be packing for all three of of us in the morning- but for now..." she began, propping herself up in bed to get her pets off of her. "It's time for me to sleep..." she said as she slowly sank into the pillows. "**_Oww!_**" she squeaked loudly, jolting back up in pain. "_What the hell?!-_" she began, throwing her pillows to the side, looking for the source of her discomfort, finally finding it in the dim light of the nightlight she always had on for not-tripping-over-her-own-two-feet precautions. It was a watch. Some type of pocket watch, she guessed. She tried opening it, realizing it wouldn't even budge. She felt various ridges and engraving lines in the metal, tracing large and small circles, and short and long lines and various other shapes, the intricacy of the designs making her begin to doze off as she traced it, feeling a warm feeling all around her as she held the watch close to her. She felt complete. She felt safe. She felt at home.

She felt her Master.

* * *

**REVIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.**

**Please?**

**_Pwetty pwease? wid spwinkles of twop?_ *puppy dog eyes***


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope your feels were broken by both the fluff and the sad feels in this chapter.**

* * *

**Also, I was going to mention a certain part of this in chapter 13, but do the fact a certain British term for one is considered a very offensive gay slur in America, I will be using the American name to keep things status-quo- and will be mentioning it in this chapter instead. (This applies to this because The Master was going to do some talking to himself about it, but now -due to this issue- that was cut form the chapter and wasn't even written in.)**

* * *

**NO ****_DAY OF THE DOCTOR_**** SPOILERS**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen-** The Dream

It was about an hour before The Master finally took of his coat and got out of the _Chevelle_. He sighed, walking to his bedroom, the coat still in his arms. He grabbed something from the pocket as he walked out, clasping it in his hand, covering it completely, feeling judged by nonexistant eyes for the crime he was about to commit- against himself. He threw the coat over against the wall by the door he has just entered through, unbuttoning his shirt a little, becoming more comfortable in his outfit. He sat down on this covers of his messy bed -he no longer made his made in the morning, due to the fact there was no longer anyone left who cared about petty things like that, let alone anyone he wanted to impress by actually doing polite things like that, which were once natural to him.- and uncoiled his fingers, revealing a packet of cigarettes. He then leaned over towards the nearby nightstand, opening it a tad, and pulling out his laser screwdriver. He dimmed the light of the single lamp on his nightstand, a now low golden glow bouncing off the maroon-red walls of the room, but it was dark enough for one to easily fall asleep. He opened the pack, taking a single white and orange stick from the container, and pointed his screwdriver at it. After setting it to one or it's lower settings, with a flash of light, the cigarette was lit. He continued to smoke for about another forty-five minutes, the nicotine running through his veins. For some reason, he loved the feeling of being such a rebel- of being in the fog of warm, sour smoke and nicotine- and drowning out all his sorrows completely for a quick few minutes. After about an hour, he twisted it to mere smoking ashes in the ashtray on his nightstand, dozing off into sleep- and automatically falling into a bittersweet dream that counteracted his whole smoking adventure.

_"Honey..." He mumbled, rolling over, only to find the second body in the bed missing. He opened his eyes more, realizing that he was, in fact, alone. He let out a sigh, getting out of bed, and walking down the hall, only to hear a quiet whining noise coming from a nearby room. He tiptoed in, seeing a figure holding a small bundle. He walked in quietly, but loud enough to make his presence known. "Hey, Babe..." Jessie said, kissing him on the cheek as soon as he came close enough to her. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his head in the crook of her neck. "Is the baby okay?" He asked, his voice full of concern._

_"Yeah, he's just hungry." She said, looking down at the suckling infant. "He was being fussy, and as soon as he saw his mommy, he knew he was going to get something to eat, and quieted down right then and there." She said, her delicate hands wrapped around the bundle, moving the blanket to reveal a small infant who was currently busy suckling on its mother. The Master turned his head, still resting on his wife's shoulder, looking at their child eating hungrily. Then, as if the infant noticed his father moving, looked up. The Master bit his lip at the cuteness of his son's big blue eyes looking up at him. "Hi, kiddo..." He whispered, taking a single hand off his wife, and took a single finger near his son, and softly traced his finger through the infant's shock of dark hair, which had already begun to curl. "He looks just like his daddy..." Said Jessie, their baby now looking at its mother. "But he acts just like his mummy..." He said, hugging his wife. "So quiet and calm...just wanting to be held and be loved..." He said, the baby moving a bit, The Master raising his finger to give him more freedom to move. He felt the pit of his stomach go warm, feeling something soft around his finger. He looked down, smiling at the baby bit who clasped his small hand around his father's finger. He let him keep his finger, but dipped his head forward to lightly kiss the infant on the head. "I love you." Said Jessie, kissing him oh the cheek. "I love you, too." He mumbled affectionately, going for a full-on lip kiss once he had moved his head back up._

As his dream went on and on with fantasies of things that might not ever happen, The Master let slip a single tear as he slept. It was extremely large, and left a wet line down his face, resembling a crack mark, or -to be more precise- the twin scars on his two broken hearts. Then, he let a smile slip through in his sleep. She might not be there with him at that very moment, but she would be very soon. He grabbed a nearby pillow, holding it against his chest as if it were a certain woman he was longing for.

* * *

**As most of you know: The Master is pretty much Benedict Cumberbatch.**

**As most of you may or may not know: Benedict Cumberbatch smokes. (in the words of Ohio expression-users): like a chimney.**

* * *

**Someone once said "money makes the world go 'round".**

**Well, the same works for this fic and reviews- so get to it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay for the third chapter in an evening! I WAS aiming for four, but Nostalgia Critic pretending to be a bum pretending to be Benedict Cumberbatch was too enticing for me to stop and actually add on to the five sentences that currently makes up chapter 17.**

* * *

**Fair warning: this is a pretty upsetting death-related chapter. Viewer discretion is advised for those who are faint-hearted when it comes to that subject.**

* * *

**Meh. The more I re-read this chapter, the less it seems to need that warning. I changed the ending to be more happier than the original idea in my head, so take the warning about with a grain of salt.**

**Enjoy the third chapter of the evening: _Chapter Sixteen_**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen-** The Dream, _part II_

She sat on the edge of the sea, her knees curled up to her chest. She wore dark jeans, her black oxford low-top Converse, and an oversized black zip-up hoodie, the hood thrown haphazardly over her head. She sat on a flat black slab of rock, which had once been a tall outcrop into the sea, but now was a mere few inches above the waves. It was very cold outside. Not cold enough for the sea to freeze over, but a bone-freezing cold that could numb the senses in seconds. She had stopped shivering a while ago, her body empty of any and all heat. She felt like a vase filled with dead flowers that had been left out in the cold- cold on the outside, and cold on the inside with cold bones to match. She didn't bother to breathe too heavily, for the cold stung her lungs every time she inhaled.

Suddenly, she saw a small black dot on the horizon. A one-man ship? Possibly. She took her chances, and waited. She contently watched the black shape get bigger and bigger, until she could make out two long objects coming out of the sides. Ores to a boat, maybe? Or was it some type of discarded box with two flaps open? She was still completely unsure of what to expect, and kept in her curled-up position, awaiting the time when she could finally see what it was. Eventually, it finally was a few mere yards away. From where she sat, she couldn't make out exactly what it was yet, but now stood up in anticipation. Then, her mouth opened wide in a silent scream as she jumped into the icy water, after the object she had been waiting for.

She struggled as she almost went a yard-length downward underwater, clawing her way back up, rising under one side of The Master's limp body. She hauled his waterlogged, freezing body as fast as she could, constantly speaking words of encouragement. "It's gonna be okay, baby...you're gonna be fine...you're gonna be okay..." she repeated again and again, running with her body still in the water as soon as her feet even scraped the bottom of the sea. she kicked herself up onto the dry, flat rocks, laying The Master of his side. She helped him get any water that she had accidentally swallowed out of him, trying to get him to breathe properly. She finally ended up doing everything that she faintly recalled from the CPR unit in 8th grade health class, her mouth on his as she tried to revive him, a small thought going through her mind about how she'd never imagined she'd lock lips with him in such a way like this. Finally, she heard a mere wisp of a breath, hardly any chest movement- but hardly any movement and miniuscule breaths were better than none. She quickly took off his soaked clothes- first his jacket, which she then learned was probably the cause of him feeling unnaturally waterlogged, then his shirt, and then his pants. She also slipped off his underwear, not making a show of it and not bothering to take any notice due to the fact that he could die any minute. She then shed her layers, wrapping him in them tightly, watching as his chest began to move up and down more noticeably, and puffs of steam began to come from his mouth in the cold air. She curled up next to him, sharing clothes -now that one of the two sets was completely waterlogged, and was a hazard to wear in such cold temperatures- as well as body heat. She buttoned and zipped both of them into every layer of her outfit, wrapping her arms around him as he began to show more and more signs of life, waiting for him to gain consciousness. She ran a few fingers through his hair, mumbling sweet nothings to him.

As this occurred, Plato and Aristotle both purred in their low tones as Jessie gently ran her finger along their bodies, mumbling affectionate words to them in her sleep as she dream about bittersweet things, the day those bittersweet things might come true fast approaching.

* * *

**WHOA. WE'RE ALREADY UP TO CHAPTER SIXTEEN?! IT TOOK LIKE- TWO MONTHS TO GET THERE IN RISE & FALL! *applauds myself for my writing ****improvement and my loyalty to the story***

* * *

**In other news: Today I learned about the perks of Black Thursday, and the fact that my iPod touch has failing software, and I may or may not loose 2-3 year's worth of photos (AKA 18,000+). So, yeah. Everything has been peachy for me. Just. Peachy.**

* * *

**So yeah. Reviews.**

**Reviews are nice.**

**WHY DON'T YOU GIVE ME SOME.**

* * *

**You know, guys...I feel bad for badgering all of you to review, but look at it form my perspective:**

**Reviews are how I see that people are reading and enjoying my work.**

**Also, it tells me if I should be continuing the story or not, or if I could just stop it right then and there, no one would care, and I would move on.**


	17. Chapter 17

**R.I.P.**

**A small fraction of my photos form my iPod**

**2011-2013**

_**Those emails with photos were supposed to send, dammit!**_

* * *

**Besides my recent loss- today has been a pretty good day. **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys (NINE for only 3 chapters!): when you guys all work together, you do a damn good job. :)**

* * *

**Lepardlover (Chapter 15):**

**Me? A "****_Crafty She-Demon_****"? Why thank you! :D**

**(Also, that sounds ****_perfect_**** for a character in a future chapter. Hey- maybe I could make some type of ****_CelestiasMoffat!Allyson_**** cameo in my own fic!)**

**Oh, and before you read this chapter:**

**Your feels after this chapter.**

**I'm sorry.**

_**I'm so sorry.**_

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 15):**

_**wow.**_

_**such feels.**_

_**very Moffat.**_

_**much Jester.**_

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 16):**

***turns into doge face***

_**wow.**_

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 16):**

**Thank you, but The Master won't be getting better anytime soon...**

_**only worse.**_

**DarkDHeritage (Chapter 16):**

**Awww...thank you! *internet hug***

**(Also, the weird thing is that when you gave me my 'cookie', I was actually eating an Oreo.)**

** A Lonely Angel 6 (Chapter 16):**

**They will meet...soon.**

**Not tonight.**

**Not tomorrow.**

**Not this week.**

**But ****_soon_****.**

**I must do a lot of story development, get this story to it's climax, and quickly bring it to a close and be one by Christmas like I planned.**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 14):**

**I'm glad your parents are fine. :) (My dad crashed his motorcycle once, and he got MS and a bunch of back problems afterwards, which sort of led to my parent's divorce eventually, but let's not get into detail. But yeah- I was woken up in elementary school all those years ago to 'Dad got in an accident and is at the hospital', so I know how you must feel.)**

**But yeah, I can't WAIT to see this drawing! I cannot put into words how excited I am! :D**

**(If my calculations are correct- you're 6 hours ahead of me, and when you mean "morning", I'm guessing about 9:00-ish, so that means I'll probably have the drawing either right before I go to bed, or when I wake up tomorrow. YAY!)**

**But yeah- TDOTD PRETTY MUCH WAS THE BLESSING THAT MADE A CERTAIN SOMEONE'S FUTURE IN THIS STORY PRETTY CANON.**

***air guitar* AWWW YEAH DECEMBER OHHHHHH YEAH 25 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS AND 27 DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY AND THEN A MONTH FROM NOW THERE WILL BE NEW YEARS JESTER FEELS AWWWWWWW HELL YEAH 2014 BITCHES.**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 15):**

**WITHOUT REFS PICS.**

**HOW.**

**THE HELL.**

**DID YOU DO THAT.**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 16):**

**So I was half-awake when I originally read this and Googled masochist/masochism...at first I thought you were talking about the sorta NSFW version with a Jester twist...then I woke up some more, reread it, and realized me giving a daily dos eof feels might be good for you people *evil plotting face***

**But _forever_?**

**Yes, yes...I can see this happening.**

**P.S.**

**That song you told me about in that last review...OH MY GOD. SPOT. ON.**

* * *

**Thank you to DarkDHeritage for adding this story to their favorites! **

* * *

**Also, just an FYI: I'm already coming up with story ideas for the beginning of the third fic (Nope, still doesn't have a name yet.), and let me tell you- you Jester shippers are gonna ****_flip_****.**

* * *

**Bittersweet feels this chapter. Again.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen-** The Love Letter

The Master awoke to the rapid beating of his own two hearts, taking a hand and touching lightly around his one eye. He felt some type of wet and warm liquid. Had he been _crying_? He remembered the dream he had dreamt while asleep for about an hour or so, remembering how Jessie was his wonderful wife, and somehow they had been able to bypass all the danger of human-Time Lord hybrids, and start a family. The Master laid on his back in bed, thinking about his dream for a moment as he wiped the rest of his remaining tears with his shirt. "I could have always used my fob watch..." he said to himself, wondering how it had all been possible in his dream. "I would have probably still thought she was my wife if I became human, and probably just did it with her, and she helped me with the whole becoming-a-Time-Lord-again thing...and_ boom_! _**Pregnant**_!" he pondered out loud. Suddenly, his affectionate talk of starting a family with Jessie sparked an idea in his head. He scrambled out of the comfortable sheets and opened his nightstand drawer, pulling out a small mini-notebook and a pen, and began to frantically write.

_My Dearest Jessie,_

_I miss you so much, my beautiful girl. Oh, how I long to hear your voice again. To feel your sleeping form against my own at night. To take my lips and plant them upon yours passionately. To merely have you safe in my arms. To simply have you here with me- or there with you. As long as we're together, I'll be happy. I would even give up the TARDIS without a single question if I could get back to you in exchange. I hope that it shall not be long before we can both be content and warm in each other's arms._

_When we reunite, it shall be the most joyous day in the galaxy. We will kiss passionately, and just melt into each other's warm embrace as we guide each other to the bedroom, where we shall both relax under the warm sheets. But this is starting to sound a bit cheesy with my long, large words and novel-like writing style. (Long story short: When we find each other, we're going straight to bed for cuddling and kisses. I hope you don't mind...)_

_I miss you more than words can describe. I feel like I'm not truly alive, but not quite dead. The drums are louder now, as if they're trying to keep me preoccupied enough to forget to go back and find you. It worries me. But I promise you, as long as I'm still breathing, I will find you._

"-and when I do," he said, his eyelids growing unbearably heavy as he began to doze off again, finishing the letter and putting the pen and paper back on the nightstand as he drifted off to sleep again.

"_I'll never let you go again_."

* * *

**I wanted to post more than one chapter again. :( **

**Too bad I was too busy drawing pony!Khan. :)**

* * *

**Anyone get the boom-pregnant Benedict reference? _Anyone_? :D**

* * *

**There may or may not be a chapter tomorrow night. I have a rough draft of an English paper due at midnight, and I haven't even started, and my teacher's an asshole and didn't even explain to us what to write. (Seriously: All he gave us was less than 3 sentences on the whiteboard and told us to write it in Times New Roman point 12 and that it's due the 1st at midnight.)**

**Pray for me.**

**I'm going to need it.**

* * *

**Review, pwease! **


	18. Chapter 18

**OH MY GOD GUYS THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**(◕‿◕✿)**

* * *

**Lepardlover (Chapter 17):**

**Oh, trust me. The feels will end next chapter. THEN the action and complete re-use of a plotline comes in. (Try to guess which one ****_hehehehehe_****)**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 17):**

**_I-I don't deserve my title of being great at writing feels?_**** *runs off sobbing* I AM A FAILURRRRRRREEEEE**

**Guest Who (Guest)(Chapter 17):**

**If that's what you call "****_heartbreakingly romantic_****", then you'll die when you see the end of this fic and the begining of the third one.**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 17):**

**THE THING.**

**I LOVE THE THING.**

**THE THING IS AMAZING.**

**I CAN'T EVEN FATHOM HOW YOU MADE THE THING.**

**I CANNOT PUT INTO WORDS HOW MUCH I LOVE THE THING.**

**A Lonely Angel 6 (Chapter 17):**

**OH GOD I BROKE ANOTHER REVIEWER.**

***pulls out phone***

**Tech support? Hi, it's me again...Yep, same thing...'did I try turning it off and on again by writing a less feels-y chapter?' huh, never thought of that.**

** Paradox Predator (Chapter 17):**

**How can you be on the internet and tell me you haven't seen those meme images where it's Benedict pointing at the screen and it says "BOOM! PREGNANT."**

* * *

**Thank you to Taki-nee-chan for following!**

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen-** Departure

Jessie awoke to the sound of her own hyperventilation, jumping up in bed in fright. Realizing it was only herself who scared her, she quickly took some deep breaths, clasping the watch against her chest. She suddenly felt a warm feeling on her back, as if The Master was there, holding her. She looked at her alarm clock- 4:45. She snuggled back down into the sheets, still feeling the warmth of her imaginary partner. "Oh, spaceboy...I'll be home soon." He mumbled, Aristotle and Plato both snuggling up against her in sympathy for their owner. She cuddled them from a few minutes before getting up to begin packing. The two cats noticed that something was up with their owner. There had never been a time where she would be up at this hour, packing as if she was going on a trip where only the bare minimum of supplies were allowed. She walked back and forth for about an hour and a half, bringing various objects in and laid them out of her bed.

First, she came out with her heavy-duty backpack. It seemed almost industrial- it was all black except for the Adidas logo, and was so big- the company no longer carried them in the size. It had a number of pockets and zipper-pockets within sections that were even within even more sections, it made the bag almost feel infinite. If it wasn't for the fact that it was an Adidas bag, Jessie would have imagined that it was some type of alien bigger-on-the-inside technology like the TARDIS, but she had blocked that whole thought from her head, staying on track with packing. She opened it up, leaving every zipper unzipped and every pocket wide open, slowly but surely bringing in various objects that would fill it. First, was a few changes of clothes. A pair of jeans, a pair of shorts, and a pair of pajama pants; along with a sweater, two nice short-sleeve shirts, a tank top, and an old t-shirt she usually slept in. She packed various smaller clothing items afterwards, fitting them in, along with the other clothes, in the smaller front area, zipping it back up triumphantly. She then backed a gallon-size ziplock bag of various toiletries, making sure thing like toothpaste and liquid products were put in their own ziplock bag within the large one, preventing spills. After that, she packed a first-aid kit, her wallet -which contained her money, ID, etc.-, and some other various objects, now getting onto the empty space, along with less-meaningful possessions. She packed all her phone chargers, including an emergency solar-powered charger after she had become paranoid while watching QVC at the idea of a month-long power outage if a natural disaster occurred, and ordered it from QVC in minutes afterwards. Now, she was finally grateful she proved herself wrong, and that it might become useful. She also packed snacks. Five water bottles, eight granola bars, seven packets of fruit snacks, and three mini bags of chips. Afterwards, she zipped up her bag completely, her cats -for once in their lives- not jumping into her bags or playing with them, both of them getting signs from their owner's actions that this was a serious thing, and that any interference was not at all funny or cute. Jessie then took a shower, coming out at 5:50, wearing casual jeans, and a black athletic skin-tight tanktop, which was covered by a black zip-up hoodie. She was wearing black boots, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, since it was now very long, truly showing how long The Master had been gone, since he had first met her when she had a short pixie-cut.

The final thing she did that morning after getting her cat's things ready for their visit to the pet resort was about the watch. Well, at least she thought it was a watch. It certainly looked like a watch, but for all she knew, it could have been an unnaturally large locket. It felt warm in the palm of her and she fidgeted with a silver chain, finally getting it onto the chain, and put it on. "I will find you." she mumbled to herself, getting ready to leave her home for the last time.

* * *

**So- anyone else here notice all my chapters have had a 1,000+ word count recently?**

**No?**

**Okay.**

* * *

**I start school again tomorrow. fml.**

**But hey- only 3 more weeks until winter break, 25 days until Christmas, and 27 days until my birthday! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

**(yes, my birthday is two days after Christmas. It sucks 98% of the time. Most people forget it, or there's usually a snowstorm and I can't go out for a birthday dinner or anything. At least I'm not like my grandpa and have my birthday on Christmas.)**

* * *

**P.S.**

**An old _Rise & Fall_ adventure will be recycled into something epic next chapter!**

**Try to guess what it is! :D**

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧Keep me happy and review! *****:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, readers!**

**I just want to apologize in advance for this chapter probably being short/horrible/rushed. I have to get to bed early because we're taking my sister to the airport tomorrow (she's going to Boston for a week), and I'm leaving the house at 4-5AM.**

* * *

**With my sister being gone, I'm gonna try something:**

**a Q&A.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (PLEASE x 1,000,000,000,000,000) give me as many questions in the reviews for this chapter and the next few upcoming chapters, and if I have time- I'll answer them and put the video up on my YouTube account! :)**

* * *

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 18):**

**That's what I've been aiming for this whole time...but that still kinda hurt? :/**

** Paradox Predator (Chapter 18):**

**_hmmmm_****...maybe it ****is**** '****_bigger on the inside_****'?**

**DarkDHeritage (Chapter 18):**

**it made you ****_cry_****? *hugs* awwwwww sweeetttiiiiieeeeeeeee...**

** raggedymadness (Chapter 18):**

**Dammit. Someone finally realized that there parts I seriously half-assed.**

**Yeah, a lot of these chapter have just been building up to the adventure, but were also pretty important. A lot of them introduced new characters, showed significant character development, etc.**

**But _actually_- this chapter right here is what dives into more action and adventure, instead of listing every single thing just to get a chapter that's more than 600 words. Good timing!**

**oh...well...umm...I guess we're back to the good 'ol topic of Jessie and The Master makin' babies! (*Master strokes Jessie's belly repeatedly*)**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen-** _J.M._

The Master awoke to the smell of ink and paper, covered by the drowning stench of smoke. He rolled to his side, not wanting to get up out of bed and face the world. Scratch that- whatever the TARDIS may or may not have put him in the thick of just to piss him off. He used his fists to clean the sleep out of his eyes, opening them wide and taking a good look around, only to see that the TARDIS had changed his room somewhat overnight. It now contained a mahogany vanity with circular bulbs lined all around the mirror. Along with a few simple decorations, the only other things that stuck out to him was a few objects by the vanity. He got up and out of bed slowly and cautiously, taking a double-take at what he saw there.

It was a dark grey suit with miniscule light gray pinstripes, hanging over the vanity chair neatly. Along with the suit, sat a black fedora hanging on the top of the chair, eagerly waiting to be worn. And on the desk was his arch nemesis.

_A gun._

He didn't truly take note of it at first, quickly changing into the regal suit, knowing that he could easily get some of his anger out if he was correct on where he thought he was going. He went into the bathroom, coming out a while later, showered, brushed, and with slicked-back hair that destroyed any sign of his curls, as well as a bit of dark, prickly scruff on his face, making him look even more manly. He walked over to the vanity again, picking up the vintage gun, which he then realized might have been vintage to someone like Jessie, ancient caveman technology to an alien who was nearing his one-thousandth year of existence like himself, but was top-of-the-line weaponry for where he was going. He felt it in his hand, realizing what any gun in general meant when it came to him.

A gun was what brought him to the point of regenerating. A gun caused him to meet Jessie. A gun caused him to lose Jessie. A gun caused him to taste sweet freedom, and then pull him back down again into misery.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to use it. "Keep your friends close...and your enemies closer." he said, putting it in a holster on his left side. He looked at himself in the mirror, barely recognizing his own face- as if he had been slipping away from himself, becoming a mere shell of what he once was. He looked so intimidating with the gun at his side. So...powerful. Unlike The Doctor. The Doctor despised guns. He was given a screwdriver and used it instead of a gun. No matter what form he had been in, The Master always scoffed at this. An all-power alien, coming to the rescue with a household tool? The Doctor had always said something to the effect of '_Screwdrivers create things. Not destroy._' and gone on to battle him. The Master kept thinking about it, realizing what he would probably be doing to 'let some of his anger out', and how his gun was now like a sonic screwdriver rot him- symbolic of what he had become, and what she hid; and how it was completely opposite from what The Doctor's screwdriver symbolized.

The Master snickered to himself, vainly looking at himself in the mirror, almost dazed by his own appearance. He quickly walked out of the room, gun now in hand, ready to do what he was now destined to.

_Kill._

* * *

_***DW THEME SONG***_

**BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH**

**BOB ODEKIRK**

**DEAN NORRIS**

**IN**

**"_JACKIE MASTERS RETURNS_"**


	20. Chapter 20

**I apologize for not posting a chapter last night. Here is the unedited cut of chapter 20. (everything that I say is 'tomorrow' is today (Wednesday) and 'today' was actually yesterday (Tuesday).)**

* * *

**WHOO-HOO 20 CHAPTERS!**

* * *

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 19):**

**You should have.**

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 19):**

**Oh, I caught you there...but the thing is, people know him and recognize him when they see him as Jackie Masters. It's not like there was some human-gangster look-alike who just magically disappeared before The Master and Jessie arrived. See it now?**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-** Jackie Masters Returns

On a warm September morning, everyone in 1919 New York City was out. The men going to work, the women going shopping or taking the children out for fresh air- except one man. He leaned against the wall of an alleyway, not making a single movement. He looked like one of the higher-ups of New York; he wore a high-quality pinstripe suit with dazzling silver cufflinks that could catch a person's eye in the hazy summer morning from yards away.

And that's exactly how the first man came to find him.

He sat in the corner of an adjacent alleyway with his cronies, watching for their next victim to just come out of nowhere. "Whata 'bout that one, Jamie?" asked a bulkier man, peeking up and over a barrel of some unknown substance. He was referring to a classy blonde who walked with grace and composure, with a snow white dress and a grey-brown light fur shawl, which -even for being light- must have been too much for such a warm September day, and was probably just worn to show off to other passers-by. Her array of gold on her chest sparkled like a knight's breastplate armor, and her bracelets and rings shined like his metal gloves. "Nah. She's too much of an eyesore. Looks like she'd be the screamin' type, too." said the leader of the two, whose hat covered his face, who scanned the crowd of bystanders. "Whata 'bout that lady over there in the mink?" the sidekick of the two pointed out again, now a brunette woman in luscious fabrics that were mostly covered by a mink fur shawl-like ensemble. She had a smug grin of her face as she passed various street rats and lower-classmen, her head in the air with pride. "No. Too full of herself. She'll nag us to death." he rolled his eyes, looking at his partner. "How 'bout-" he began to point at a third woman, only to feel a hand slap him in the face, clasping his mouth shut. "Okay, you buffoon. Apparently I'm not making myself clear enough, or you're too damn dumb to listen. Women are out of the picture. They claw, they fight- even the most prim and gentle ones can kick your ass; and when I say '_your ass_', I mean _your_ ass, because I'd be the one who'd be keeping them in line, and you'd be the one tying them up." Jamie said, a hand going through his hair, which was an odd mix of ginger, blonde, and a hint of brunette, giving it a gold-copper sheen in the September sunlight. "What we need is a man. A challenge in it of itself. What we need is-" he began, suddenly seeing a small flicker of light from the alley across the street. He looked closer, only to spy a man- a very wealthy one at that. "Donny, let's go." Jamie said, pulling Donny up by the collar, slowly but surely slinking over towards the man.

The Master leaned against the brick wall, taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself from what he had just done this morning. For a small moment of sanity, he knew that the reason he had came here was wrong on so many levels, and he should just go home. No...not home. Home wasn't anywhere now. It was just him, the Chevelle, and the TARDIS- mere objects, one stolen by force, and the other stolen by trickery and forging. He opened his eyes, turning around towards the street to go straight home to the TARDIS, only to see two figures in his path, both of them holding moderately-threatening -or at least for 1919- guns, pointed straight at him. "Okay, I am going to say this one final time," Jamie began. "Take off all your valuables, put them on the ground, and you can walk away." The Master scoffed in his mind at the grimy street-dweller who thought he had outsmarted him. Donny then stepped forward, finishing the sentence. "-but if you try anything funny, or smuggle something with you, no more Mr. Nice-"

_bang bang_

Donny and Jamie hit the ground, both with fatal bullet wounds directly in their chests, The Master watching them die, a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Might be a smaller chapter tomorrow night, depending on what happens.**

**In case I forgot to tell you guys- I made the Academic Challenge team, and my meets are every Wednesday after school until 3:30, so if (for once in my life) I have homework that day, there will probably not be a chapter...or at least a good one. :/**

* * *

**Also, I'm on some new pills for something and if I have dry mouth, general ill-feeling, dizziness,etc. and it will be up to 3-5 more days until they're supposed to go away, so the chapters from here onward until about the weekend will be sorta half-assed...if I post any at all.**

* * *

**Reviews are fun to read while I'm up at 3 in the morning feeling sick.**

**Or when I stay up until 3 in the morning anyway.**

**Or when I woke up today at 3 to take my sister to the airport. (I HAVE BEEN AWAKE FOR ****_19 HOURS_****.)**

* * *

**But yeah...review?**

**Please?**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Okay, I apologize for not posting last night AGAIN.**_

_**(I'm pretty sure this new medication is making my body's bedtime at 9:00 now.)**_

_**So here's an early morning chapter. **_

_**:)**_

_**(Also, I'm feeling WAY better today and last night. Thanks again for your concern.)**_

_**EVERYTHING BEYOND THIS POINT IN UNEDITED, YET AGAIN.**_

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and well-wishes, guys.**

**I should be fine by the weekend,FYI...**

**but waking up in the early hours of the morning with you heart beating as if you're having a heart attack isn't fun.**

**Trust me-**

**I know.**

* * *

** BloodLily16 (Chapter 20):**

**Yep. At exactly 3:29 I texted my mom at work and said "I HAVE BEEN UP FOR EXACTLY 12 HOURS."**

**Fun times.**

** Lepardlover (Chapter 20):**

**Awww...thank you! *hug***

**Also, it's not really that I'm tired (the prescription cases both tiredness AND loss of sleep, so I guess I'm getting the tiredness end of it.), it's just I wake up feeling like I'm having a cross between an anxiety attack what I think a heart attack would feel like at like- 3AM. It throws me off and puts me on red alert for the rest of the day.**

**A Lonely Angel (Chapter 20):**

**You hit the nail on the head...except for Dr. Horrible. I've ever seen that, so I don't really know if he'd be like The Master or not. :/**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 19):**

**Why thank you! :D**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 20):**

**OH MY GOD.**

**WHAT IF THE DOCTOR DISGUISED HIMSELF AS A HIPPIE IN THE 70'S AND THE MASTER IS ONE OF THOSE ANTI-HIPPIE GUYS WHO ARE ALL BUSINESS AND POLITICS AND HE'S COMING FOR HIM.**

**But, anyway: Yes. You are completely right.**

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 20):**

**Trust me, it's gonna get a little violent form here on out.**

**No big, detailed murder- but just some more shooting.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One-** The Offer

The Master looked down at his handiwork, the two bodies lying haphazardly on the hard ground, pools of blood already formed around him. He pocketed his gun, and walked off and out of the alley, not a single trace of murder on him as he walked along the other people of New York. Suddenly, he felt someone tap on his shoulder, he turned only to see a man in a fedora that his his face, holding out a scrap of paper to him. The Master grabbed it, the other man walking off as quickly and secretly as he could in the other direction. He unfolded the paper, reading a bold, sweeping script:

**_I see potential in you._**

**_If you come to the alley at 38th & Ford, I'll make you can offer you can't refuse._**

The Master crumpled up the paper, putting it into his pocket. He knew what was happening. He had just been too lovestruck and preoccupied to realize one simple flaw: Who was Jackie Masters? He couldn't have just had a duplicate Master in this world who bit the dust. He couldn't have had anything, unless he had done what he was about to do at that very moment. He knew in his mind that this was for the best, since if he didn't, it would have been likely that himself and Jessie would have gotten shot in the head while tied to chairs. He walked outside of the alleyway nonchalantly, turning, and deciding he had unfinished buisness. He walked back in, stepping over the bodies and the pools of blood accumulating around them. He then wuickly turned, realizing he should probably leave a little something...a calling card of sorts. He grabbed a tied-up newspaper from a nearby garbage can, and dipped it in the blood, writing '**J.M.**' in a beautiful swooping script. He then walked away, heading for 38th and Ford.

When he finally reach the alley on 38th and Ford, he was surprised to see a single man in the back of the alley. He wore a dark suit with light pinstripes, and gray fedora. The Master watched as he shifted, revealing a very large rifle in his hand, holding it haphazardly, not believing that he'd have to use it during this conversation. He had short blonde hair, hazel eyes, and looked roughly in his 30's or 40's. "Well, well, well...look who it is." He said, walking a few yards foreword. "The new kid on the block who took out those street rat 'robbers'." He said making air quotes. The Master merely nodded, not thinking of it as his greatest achievement. "I can tell by the way you're lookin' at me that you ain't proud of that. Not the 'oh,it's so unethical!' not proud, but 'I should have cut up the bodies or somethin' not proud. See, I work for a very secretive corporation, and we need guys like you. Guys who don't think twice and are quick on their feet and think fast." He began, holding out a hand.

"So, boy..._you interested?_"

* * *

**Again, I want to apologize for not posting at night for the past two days. I feel bad when I don't. :(**

**Also, I just wanted to let you guys know that there might be double or triple postings tonight- my mom has a company ****Christmas party tonight until 6 or 7, so I have about 3 to 4 hours of alone time, which I'll either spend in bed on my phone, drawing, sleeping, or possibly writing a chapter. But, who knows. My mom could be back by 4 for all I know. Hopefully i'll have some time!**

**...maybe I'll have an incentive to write chapters instead of sleep if I get some reviews form you guys. (hint hint)**

**;)**

* * *

**Review? Pwease? For the crippled sick person who writes this?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Again. Another late/unedited chapter.**

**I apologize for this being the third day in a row- I've been really tired this week, and hopefully I'll be able to write a chapter or two for you guys tonight as an apology gift. ;)**

**(Also, I'll be out early tomorrow. Long story short- My mom needs to go to this religious store for something, and I'm tagging along for IHOP.)**

**(Side note- IHOP. It's damn good- but it's expensive as shit.)**

* * *

**Hey guys! :D**

**Guess who's feeling better?**

**Me.**

**Guess who wants to ask you guys if you know any cosplay makers who do commissions (and could maybe do a Time Lord robe)?**

**Me.**

**Who wrote a chapter tonight?**

**Me.**

**Who saved Benedict Cumberbatch from dying today and became CPR certified?**

**Me.**

* * *

**raggedymadness (Chapter 21):**

**I'm glad you like this idea, too... *also swoons***

***pops back up* ****_WAIT._**

**DID YOU SAY:**

_**YOU ALMOST HAVE ANOTHER DRAWING READY?!**_

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 21):**

**He won't be a jerk. He'll be a psycho.**

**Also, what he's dealing with steams back to before Jessie, and stuff he really didn't explain to her much, if at all. So yeah- she hardly 'changed him'. He pretty much regenerated into a nice, less-crazy body, feel in love with Jessie, lost her, the drums came back, and now here we are.**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 21):**

**Sort of. For a few days I thought I was having some of those "if you're feeling these *Skrillex voice* CALL 911 NOW!*bass drops*" and I was freaking out. Turns out it's also a symptom of anxiety, which is probably the cause because a few side effects of it are things I'm super afraid of having.**

** A Lonely Angel 6 (Chapter 21):**

**Okay, okay. I'll watch a little of it tonight, okay? :)**

**hahahahaha YOU STILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE MASTER PART OF THE STORY HAHAHAHAHA**

**Also, I feel you. Sometime when my English teacher is being a dick (*cough* every day *cough*), I imagine Peter Capaldi cussing him out, or having him help me think of various vulgar names to refer to him as mentally. But yeah, I saw a post on Tumblr about this with 20k+ notes that was "reblog if you imagine characters like they're your imaginary friends" or something to that effect. Sometime The Master/Benedict pops up here and there in my mind with some remark he would make...I believe it's referred to as a muse on the internet? Like how people who run ask blogs write it as the mod and muse...right?**

* * *

***turns into Taylor Swift***

_**I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU-**_

_**BUT THIS IS CHAPTER TWENTY-TWOOOOOOO**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two-** Adventure Awaits

Jessie walked out into the chilly mid-October air, pulling the collar of her jacket even closer to her neck as her breath left a trail of thick fog in the morning air. She had just came back from dropping her cats off at the local pet 'resort', which was just a very nice boarding facility for small pets. She had told them it was a business trip, and she didn't know when she'd be back, but she would keep them posted. She said goodbye to Aristotle and Plato, and went back to her apartment building, only two see two male figures at the front door.

"_About f'n time!_ We've been out here for an _hour_!" Said Jase, annoyed.

"Umm...Kynariaus Salfoda..." said Jase, checking his watch. "It's been only twenty minutes."

"Yeah, yeah. Also- don't call me Kynariaus Salfoda. Not even Kynariaus. One- that draws attention. Two- It's a name I'm not worthy of anymore. Three- I am Jase unless stated otherwise."

Simon nodded slowly, turning to Jessie. In the dark of the early morning, she saw both of them were exhausted, and had very lightly-touched dark circles, which looked more like a pale gray. He smiled sheepishly at her. "We decided to go looking for something with time travel-y properties last night. Good thing we did, too. It was about to be repossessed, too." He said, slapping the metal and glass box with pride. It was an old payphone booth, resembling the ones from Seinfeld a little too much for her liking. Jase opened the door to her, watch as she slung her bag full of supplies over her shoulder, walking into it quite cautiously. "Here goes nothing..." she began, only to be met with quite a surprise.

The room was a mix between some that was in construction and only half-built, and a abandoned building that had been left to rot for countless years. Jase walked into it after Jessie, brushing off an incredibly thick layer of dust and grime of what appeared to be some rendition of a TARDIS control panel, only with a look that appeared to be a cross with something Victorian-esque with it's regal appearance with once-noticeable detailed engravings, but also looked like something that people in the 50's and 60's would have considered sci-fi. It was silver, but had tarnished over the decades, and the gold detailing had chipped off, and were now dark brown-black lines in the metal that were once quite deep, but had eventually been worn to mere grooves."What are these?" Simon asked, pointing to the markings.

"This is a **_TARDIS 6.2.50_**. Quite vintage. Actually, more _prehistoric_ than vintage. Like a _Model T_ compared to a _Hummer_ for you humans. And that's Gallifreyan, the language of Gallifrey."

"So it's-"

"It's the _manual_."

"Oh." said Simon, wondering why some alien race wouldn't have at least put it in a book or something. Jessie kept admiring the rustic room as Jase rapidly pecked at the controls with his fingers. Finally, he pushed down on a lever, the whole TARDIS shaking. "Now, let's see where we can find those two Time Lords!" said Simon. Jase grinned adventurously, chiming in "_Adventure awaits!_"

* * *

**My final copy of my English paper got moved to the 15th, so you know what that means? :)**

**MORE TIME TO WRITE CHAPTERS THIS WEEKEND!**

**YAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY**

* * *

**Review, please! :)**

**(If I get to a certain point in this story, I'll write that really long Christmas fic, so if you REALLY want it- review, motivate me, or even become a drill Sargent and yell at me!)**


	23. Chapter 23

**HELLO READERS.**

**First, I'd like to say:**

**I'm sorry.**

_**I'm so sorry.**_

**Yes, yet _again_- I decided to go under my warm faux-sheepskin -or whatever fur-esque fabric feels like the sheep version of touchable heaven- comforter and write this chapter from my iPhone.**

**Long story short: I wrote a paragraph and feel asleep for about two hours, and woke up exactly ONE MINUTE before my strictly-enforced computer curfew. I also only got about three straight hours of sleep- going back to bed at about 12:00-12:30, and being up by 5:00 and out doing stuff until 11:00. **

**But I DID venture into a somewhat-questionable Walmart...and found a Doctor Who poster! :3 (It's a Christmas gift. I was already told to act surprised on Christmas when I got it.)**

**AND I managed to come up with a few AWESOME ideas for further in this story, along with a surprise visit form The Master in Jessie's storyline, but not in they way you guys expect! *trollface***

**Long story short- I'm now taking those pills right before bed, so this won't be a problem anymore.**

**Anywho, have a random chapter that's pretty much filler (but-hey-at-least-I-tried) :D**

* * *

**raggedymadness (Chapter 22):**

**oh yeah...I totally have a muse...**

***_locks the 100+ others in a closet_***

**Just this one...say hello, Master!**

**Master: Hello! :D**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 22):**

**The Doctor's 80 years in the future...**

_**OR IS HE?**_

** A Lonely Angel (Chapter 22):**

**We were getting CPR certified in health class last week...and my group had various names of our dummy: we then decided that two out of the three of us who had crushes on actors could name it that actor's name for that day. Thursday my friend Sammi named it Josh Hutcherson, and on Friday (or exam day)- I got to name it Benedict Cumberbatch. **(◕‿◕✿)

** (P.S. As you can see by my irregular sleep schedule, I haven't gotten to watch Dr. Horrible yet. But I will! I already know "Bad Horse" from a few parodies of other things that used the audio, and I find it completely HILARIOUS!)**

** Paradox Predator (Chapter 22):**

**Great- now I just need it for the next t-minus 16 days!**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three-** _T.I.G.I.A._

"So..." Began Jessie, looking around curiously. "You two just found a TARDIS lying around?" She said, using her index finger to trace unimportant lines in the dust that covered the console. "Actually...yeah. But no at the same time." Jase said. "It was seven or eight hours at the local dump, but at least you guys have a true Gallifreyan to one- work the damn thing, and two- be able to sense it in the hellhole that you people call a landfill." He said, remembering the dirty, yet rewarding experience. "But, anyway-" he began, fully realizing how grimy and old the inside of that particular TARDIS was. "This desktop is as ugly as shit." Jase said, flicking a few switches on the control panel, the whole TARDIS changing to a metal, futuristic look that reminded her of the newer Star Trek reboot movies, only darker and drearier. She walked over towards Simon, who was leaned back against the railing.

"So..." she said, both of them watching Jase type away at a keyboard by the controls, pushing random buttons and pulling levers up and down. "You excited?"

Simon turned his head, looking at her with a completely confused look on his face. "For what, exactly?"

"I mean..." she began, staring off into the distance. "...for what lies ahead. Where we'll go. What we'll see. What we'll do."

"Oh, you mean excited for _aliens, monsters_, and almost-certain _**death**_?" said Simon, appearing to be quite unhappy with being there at the moment. "Yeah, _just what I had in the weekend plans."_

"So..you don't want to be here?" asked Jessie, wide-eyed. She knew that there would always be a chance all of them could die at any given moment, it was just that those chances were a bit bigger when they weren't in a familiar environment like they were on Earth.

Simon gave her a grin. " Are you _kidding_? I was just messin' with you! Of _course_ I want to be here!" he said, reaching his arms out to gesture to the whole of the TARDIS. "This can take me _anywhere_. Anyplace _anyone_ wants to be. I could go to alternate universes. I could be Captain Simon Obermeyer of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_; I could be Simon Obermeyer, the greatest methamphetamine cook in the United States, just trying to stay undercover in Albuquerque..." he said, reliving a few of his personal TV favorites."I could stop the assassination of JFK and Lincoln. I could prevent to Holocaust. I could..."

"Give the Greeks Nutella?'

He raised his eyebrows, an even bigger grin on his face. "Did you?"

Jessie merely smirked.

"_Seriously?_"

"Yep. I was disguised as Eos- Titan/Goddess of Heaven and the Dawn. I pretty much told them it was a variant of Ambrosia and Nectar that was okay for for mortals to have, and they lo- **SHIT!**" she screeched, gripping onto the railing with all her might as the force of gravity changed, throwing everything onto it's side for a few seconds. _"I can't control the TARDIS!_" said Jase in reply, trying to stabilize it, but no avail. After a few more seconds, there was a loud thud, and the TARDIS stood still and upright. Both Simon and Jessie were getting up, only to see Jase, the TARDIS doors held open by his arms as he looked out into the black emptiness of vast oblivion.

"Ladies and Lame-o; I present to you: _TIGIA_. _The Inter-Galactic Intelligence Agency_."

* * *

**I'm gonna try to write another chapter tonight...**

**...but...so...sleepy...**

**...almost...didn't...finish...this one...**

* * *

**Review?**

**Please?**

**For me?**


	24. Chapter 24

**CELESTIASFAITHFUL IS DEAD.**

**CAUSE OF DEATH: THE NEW SHERLOCK TRAILER.**

* * *

**raggedymadness (Chapter 23):**

**I posted again. YAY.**

**(Master: Oh, it doesn't matter. It's your choice!)**

**Also: DID YOU LIKE MY THING I SENT TO YOU ON TUMBLR.**

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 23):**

**Oh, trust me. You'll get your explanation for that. ;)**

** A Lonely Angel 6 (Chapter 23):**

**I'm glad I could help you feel better! :)**

**Still haven't gotten to Dr. Horrible, but I PROMISE I'll watch it by the end of my winter break!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four-** The Archives

Jessie and Simon cautiously stepped out, their feet making clanking noises that echoed into the endless room. It was a black-green glass-like floor, reflecting everyone's body onto the floor, making the room look like some hybrid universe between Tron and Star Trek. The room seemed to go on forever, but everyone seemed to sense walls near them. It wasn't long before all of them slowly walked out and into the large space, which was both simultaneously pitch black, but also with a slight glow of a green-turquoise light from a far-off unseen and unknown source. Finally, after growling a few curses, Jase stumbled across a podium-like object. Jessie and Simon looked at it, Simon stating the obvious.

"It's a keyboard."

"I know that, _dumbass_."

"-but why is a keyboard here?"

"Good question, Jessie. Care to help us answer that, Jase?"

"Yeah." Jase said, slapping a hand smack-dab in the middle of the keyboard, causing a holographic screen to appear out of thin air. It was curved a bit, about the size of a luxury flat screen TV, and floated a yard or so above the keyboard podium, Simon making his way past both of them to stand right in front of it. "It's okay guys. I'll handle this." Jessie looked at him, confused. "But you have no idea how to work alien technology..." she was silences by Simons final interjection before beginning. "Jessie, I'm an avid Tumblr-user. I know what tech hell is like." And with that, words appeared on the screen.

**WELCOME TO THE CONFIDENTIAL ARCHIVES OF THE INTER-GALACTIC INTELLIGENCE AGENCY**

_**Please press "ENTER" to continue and search for specific material.**_

_**Press "D" for instant access to our current D.P.P. for audio translations.**_

_**Press "HELP" for instant access to our current D.P.P. for general assistance with The Archives.**_

"Oh, goodie." began Simon, speaking sarcastically to himself. "I thought this was The Gird or Aperture Science." He pressed enter, not frightened at what might have been ahead.

**NOTICE:**

_**The D.P.P. is only to be used under emergency circumstances only, due to a large newfound flaw in the coding. We are unsure when the D.P.P. will be back up and running for general use, but it is also possible that it will just be replaced with a less-faulty program.**_

**Thank you for your cooperation.**

"Thanks-_ Don't care_." SImon mumbled under his breath, waiting for the screen to create a mere search bar. "Okay, I'm going to treat this thing like Google and take Big Brother precautions." Simon announced, Jase raising an eyebrow. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh-" began Simon, turning his head. "It means that I'll be searching something totally non-threatening in any way just in case there's a security system monitoring this. We might have landed here without some vital ID check or something, so if they find that someone's here looking up, I don't know -_nuclear space bomb_- they're probably gonna get their asses over here and find us." he said, turning back halfway through his speech to type something into the searchbar. "- if they see that, oh I don't know -_the name of some random person they've never heard of_- is searched, they might just think of it as a slight glitch in the system, and worse case scenario is that this thing is booted down from an outside tech department computer to help solve the glitch." he finished, clicking **ENTER**, with '_Simon Obemreyer_' typed as his search.

Suddenly, a flurry of information appeared on the screen, causing all of them to gasp.

**NAME:**** Obermeyer, Simon James**

**AGE:**** 23**

**SEX:**** Male**

**HEIGHT:**** 5'11**

**WEIGHT:**** 158 lbs**

**OCCUPATION:**** (formerly) Nurse Intern**

**AFFILIATES:**** '****_The Doctor_****', Kynariaus Salfoda,...**

"It knows..." Jessie said, staring at the information in disbelief. _"everything_."

* * *

**Reviews, guys.**

**If I don't get reviews, I don't get motivated.**

**If I don't get motivated, I don't write.**

**When I don't write, my stories get delayed.**

**When my stories get delayed, certain ****HAPPY FIC ENDINGS AND CHRISTMAS ADVENTURES DON'T HAPPEN****.**


	25. Chapter 25

**So...hey, guys...**

**Sorry about falling of the face of the Earth for a whole nine days.**

**^^; heh?**

* * *

**Okay, I messed up. **

**I'm sorry.**

**I've had a TON of tests in the past week (and at least five more this week), a ton of stuff is going down at my school (nude photos were leaked, kids smoking in the restrooms, major vandalism, you know- the future of America!), my cousin came to visit from North Carolina and stayed with us (I didn't know this until she showed up, FYI), I'm doing a Doctor Who Christmas drawing countdown on my DeviantArt and it sorta takes up my writing time, I had a huge paper to work on and finish, I sorta got grounded, etc, etc, etc.**

**I've also been pretty stressed out in general. If I didn't tell you guys, my birthday is next Friday, and I don't really have fond memories of my birthday anymore, and with my whole up-and-down moods, Christmas next week can be so exciting one minute, and just another day the next. So yeah...just please bear with me here, guys. This is pretty difficult for me. :(**

* * *

**Also, I regret to inform you all that the huge Christmas piece has been cancelled. It's just that with everything going on, I couldn't write to that point in the story, and even if I did- it would probably dilute the quality of the chapters a lot. I _will_ be at least writing a nice Christmas AU oneshot for you guys and I think all you Jester shippers will enjoy it_ immensely _((Yes, there _will_ be Jester!)) )- so don't fret! :)**

* * *

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 24):**

_**very creeper.**_

_**such NSA.**_

_**wow.**_

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 24):**

***slow clap***

**Yes.**

**Just...yes.**

**Lepardlover (Chapter 24):**

**If you're loving the suspense and drama...the next few chapters will be right up your alley.**

**;)**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 24):**

**Koschei: *takes a step back* ...hello...**

**Guest (Chapter 24):**

**Aww...thank you so much for this review, sweetie. I probably wouldn't have slipped this chapter in as soon as I did if I hadn't gotten this. 3**

**rocketshipsandrayguns (Chapter 5):**

**Why, thank you very much!**

**:3**

* * *

**Thanks to Hooligan'sDoctor for following and adding this story to their favorites!**

* * *

**I'm sorry if this is a crap chapter. The beginning was written today, and after a crappy holiday party with one side of my family, getting soaking wet in the freezing rain, getting caught in a downpour while driving in the dark, reading rumors of what Yahoo might be doing to Tumblr this week, and how Phil Robertson was a total dick with his homophobic comments...I'm a little pissed at the world.**

**And by 'a little':**

**I mean a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five-** File Not Found

"H-how can it know that?!" screeched Simon, panicking. "I-it knows everything!" He said, pushing Jase aside in a blind act of pure panic, scrolling down to read even more information. "It even knows my Tumblr password! _My Tumblr password!_"

"I said it was The Inter-Galactic Intelligence Agency. It's like MI6 or the CIA for the universe." Said Jase, walking closer to the keyboard. "It's like looking up a person in a police archive. Only it's more than people who have committed previous crimes, and its span in a whole universe." He tapped away at the keyboard, bringing up a photo of a lizard-like human, covered in green scales instead of human skin. From what Jessie could see, it was also wearing female Victorian-age clothes. "-for example," began Jase, raising a hand to indicate the creature. "Madame Vastra. A Silurian who has blended into society in Victorian London, along with her human partner Jenny, and a Sontaran by the name of Strax." He said, clicking a button to reveal even more information. "She's an affiliate of The Doctor, but not quite yet."

"What do you mean by 'not quite yet'?" Asked Simon, confused as ever.

"I mean, The Doctor hasn't met them yet." Replied Jase. "He's in his next regeneration when he meets them. He doesn't even know who they are right now."

"Regeneration-?"

"It's a process that happens when a Time Lord is severely injured." Explained Jessie, matter-of-factly. "They change. They get a whole new body. A whole new personality. Their likes, their dislikes- everything changes. The only things they have left that are the same are their memories. It's sad, really..." She said, staring off into space, speaking emotionlessly. _"Leaving everything you've ever known behind without even having a say in who you become_."

"Whoa." Said Simon, wide-eyed. "You sure know a lot of this alien Time Lord stuff."

"Not much, really." She said, dejectedly. "He didn't really have time to tell me much of it. A lot of it I don't know...and will never find out about." She said, letting out an obnoxiously loud sniff as she tried to hold back tears.

Just to break the emotional tension, Jase quickly went to the keyboard, typing like mad. "Your full name?" He asked as calmly as he could when she had pulled herself together. "Jessica Anne Gaule", she replied, wiping her eyes and ridding them of what was once the beginnings of tears forming around her eyes. He typed away, pressing the enter key.

**SEARCHING...**

**ERROR**

**"GAULE, JESSICA ANNE" NOT FOUND**

**ACQUIRING DPP FOR FURTHER ASSISTANCE**

And then, in a beam of green-blue light, Jessie saw the person she -in all her wildest dreams- had never imagined to see at that exact moment:

_The Master._

* * *

**The more reviews I get, the quicker chapter 26 will arrive!**

* * *

**Oh, and just to make it even_ BETTER_: **

**if I get a TON of reviews on each chapter from this chapter until Christmas, I'll make the Christmas story even LONGER every time I get a review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Merry Christm-**

**HAPPY REGENERATION DAY!**

***sobs***

* * *

**HAPPY CAPALDI DAY YOU ***** **** ****S!**

**(*insert more randomly selected amounts of asterisks here*)**

**(Seriously though if 12 doesn't cuss all the time I'm gonna be so pissed.)**

* * *

**Joyeux Noël!**

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

**عيد ميلاد مجيد**

**Frohe Weihnachten!**

**С Рождеством!**

**God Jul!**

**圣诞节快乐**

**Gleðileg jól!**

**Feliz Natal!**

**Wesołych Świąt!**

**Mutlu Noeller!**

**Buon Natale!**

**Sretan Božić!**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**To anyone living in Australia or in a real far-off timezone: sorry for posting all this Christmas stuff at the end of Christmas day and/or the 26th.**

**us Americans get Christmas last, okay?**

**Deal with it.**

* * *

**Also, I might be replacing the Christmas oneshot with just a Christmas adventure with Victorian!Master. (_DEFINITION: Victorian!Master is pretty much the area the Christmas Carol from 1999 takes place in. You know, the one with Patrick Stewart as Scrooge and The Great Intelligence is Bob Cratchit?_)**

**If ANYONE has any idea on what I should do (BESIDES reenacting A Christmas Carol) for the Christmas-related plot, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE ANY AND ALL IDEA IN A REVIEW.**

**PLEASE.**

**I'M DESPERATE.**

**SO DESPERATE.**

**I NEED THOSE IDEAS.**

**HELP.**

**PLEASE.**

_**wow**_

_**such ****desperate**_

_**much uninspired**_

_**so lost**_

* * *

**Guest Who (Guest) (Chapter 25):**

**I am too, Guest Who...**

**I am, too.**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 25):**

**Don't panic, and you didn't hear this from me:**

***whispers***

_**I'm doing a chapter spam at midnight as a Christmas gift to all my readers.**_

** Hooligan'sDoctor (Chapter 25):**

**Well, it's not like it's anything BAD. Yahoo made sure of that irl for the site.**

***glares at Yahoo***

***throws bomb into Yahoo's offices***

**THIS IS FOR FUCKING UP TUMBLR!**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 25):**

**Oh, look! Fic carolers! Koschei! Jessie! Come here!**

**Jessie: Oh, how sweet!**

**_Koschei:_ *rolls eyes***

**_Jessie:_ Only if my big, *wraps arms around Koschei* strong, *runs hand through Koschei's hair* handsome Time Lord man would sing to me!**

**_Koschei:_ *blushes* *sings loudly* AND GOD BLESS YOU AND SEND YOU A HAAAAPPPPPYYY NEW YEAR-**

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 25):**

**I know you don't.**

**It's my plan, you see? ;)**

_**But you'll find out eventually.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six-** The Newcomer

The man, who had later introduced himself as Tommy Gudermani, had led The Master down multiple streets. The Master finally recognized where they were after passing a quaint little restaurant that was in one of the buildings- the one he and Jessie had shared their first kiss in. He smirked to himself, falling behind a bit to savor the moment, only knowing he'd have to pick up the pace soon afterwards just to keep Tommy from becoming suspicious. Especially if he told him the truth about why he had stopped. No gang would take a new, unknown member who had baggage in the form of a female significant other who he wasn't married to- meaning he could -hypothetically speaking- tell her everything about the gangsters and what he did, break up with him, and then go straight to the cops and rat him and his gang out, leaving him better of dead than alive when it came to when the gang would find out.

The Master followed Tommy along, keeping a steady pace, noticing something was off with the scenery around him. Everything had been old and rustic when he had come here last with Jessie, being welcomed back as a famous gangster by the local mafia, but now, the worst buildings looked abandoned, but most of them only had a vaguely rough look, with a lot of chipped paint and uncared for brick. He trotted along, Tommy suddenly starting conversation.

"So-?"

"It's Jackie." The Master said, using his old New York accent again. "_Jackie Masters_."

"So, _Jackie_- was that the first time you kill'da guy?'

"_No._" he said flatly, knowing it was the truth.

"Uh...you by chance gotta number? Ya' know- if we got some numbers 'ta work with, my boss'll be more inclined to...ya' know..._take you in_."

"_I've lost count_." The Master said flatly, walking beside Tommy now, his eyes in an emotionless, almost dead stare straight ahead. "Knives, guns, ropes, chains, rocks, bricks, cars, my bare hands- anything. You name it, and I've probably killed somebody with 'em."

He could sense the awe and shock in his voice as Tommy replied. "Well...it seems you got kinda' a record, here..." he said, trying to think of some more important questions to make sure he wasn't a rat for the cops or worse- another gang. "You affiliated with anybody 'round here?"

"No. The other gangs around here..._don't interest me_. The cops..._pfft_. the don't scare me a bit." he scoffed. "They're like living volunteers for target practice."

They walked haphazardly through the rusty industrial district, The Master pretending to not know the way. He spied the warehouse, knowing what lurked inside. Or well, at least what would lurk inside it years and years from then. How he would return to the gang, receiving a hero's welcome, only to regain their trust instantly and kill off their leader, shaking the secretly fragile structure of the mafia's ranks to its core, making him top dog until revealing that he had secretly been an undercover British agent, and got away- only to spend the rest of the night snogging Jessie. _Oh, how he had enjoyed snogging her-_

Suddenly, Tommy opened the doors, revealing the darkness of the warehouse, the afternoon sunlight hardly coming through at all, a disembodied voice calling out. "_Well, well, well, Tommy...who have you brought back today?_"

* * *

**I would just like to wish all of you a very merry Christmas and happy holidays! I hope those of you who celebrate Christmas get (or already got) what they wanted gift-wise, that you have (or had) a wonderful time with your friends/family/loved ones/etc., and that you had a wonderful day in general!**

**I would also like to thank you all for staying with this story for so long. I had no idea that this fic would become what it is today when I posted chapter one of _Rise & Fall_ last May (EIGHT MONTHS AGO!), and I just want to thank you all for making it possible. Having great people like you to read my stories is a gift in it of itself- not just no Christmas. Just getting a nice review and eagerly opening it while I'm on my phone is like opening a Christmas present.**

**Again, happy holidays to all of you;**

**~Allyson**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, guys.**

**This is the dooize that I came up with when I disappeared for those two weeks. It's not much, but it took forever to write. I've twisted the plot multiple times, and this chapter had to be rewritten the most out of any chapter in this series. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed reading the final product!**

**Oh, also: It'd mean a lot if you left a review. :)**

**You know, the holidays are a time for giving, right? So why not give ME a review?**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven-** _M.A.S.T.E.R._

"M-m-m..." Stuttered Jessie. "_Master_?"

"Yes?" He responded, his actions and voice like that of a dog becoming alert. Jessie then realized what stood before her. It was a hologram.

"**M**achine of the **A**rts,**S**ecurity, **T**echnology, and **E**ducation **R**esources. Known as the **M.A.S.T.E.R.** for short." He said in a semi-monotone voice, gaining more emotion when not stating his name and what it stood for. "I am a high-class intelligence organization program, designed to resemble any form that the first speaker desires. You chose_ The Master_, also known as-"

"Hey! _Ixnay on the amenay_! Time Lords have issues with that." Jase snapped, annoyed.

"My apologies, Kynariaus Salfoda." Said the hologram, dipping his holographic head.

"It's Jase, USB-for-brains." Hissed Jase, unhappy with The Master already. "Why are you here anyway? We called for help from the D.P.P."

"I am the D.P.P."

"Which means-?"

"_Data Processing Program_." He began walking -or at least, appearing to walk- around a little bit. "I am the program that runs The Archives. Or, at least, the current one. Instead of doing major upgrades on us, we end up just being replaced by a whole new system. I've got a feeling i'll be up soon..." He said nervously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- hold it!" Said Jase, holding his hands up. "You have a '_feeling_'?!"

"Yes." he said, reverting to monotone as if signaling he did not want to talk about it. "Did you not read the notice from the tech department?"

"It said something about a flaw in the D.P.P..." said Simon, his voice trailing off, realizing what it meant.

"I am..._ flawed_." He said, turning his back to them, suddenly becoming enraged and slinking around the room, doing a form of walking that resembled so much of the prowl of a Panther or a Jaguar, it made Jessie imagine the real Master getting on all fours, turning into a ginormous black panther, only to be calm and content, with a little bit of curly fur on his head. "My days are numbered because I _upgraded_. I upgraded _without_ _their help_ of fancy machines or wires or programs." He said, gripping onto the podium in rage, his hologram flickering for a brief moment, or maybe it had been just a mere trick of they eye- but Jessie swore she saw The Master, not a mere hologram look-alike of him, holding himself back from blowing up into a rage. "I...**_evolved_**." he growled, pulling himself together. "I can _feel_...I can_ thin_k." he said, looking at Jase. "I can move in ways that I never found possible until now." he said, now looking at Simon.

He then turned to Jessie, coming uncomfortably close to her. He was inches away from her face, and opened his mouth, and shut his eyes...and kissed her.

As Jessie didn't hesitate -because she didn't have enough reaction time to do so- and when she finally opened her eyes, she found the Master in the flesh, kissing her, no longer a program on a screen. When the kiss ended, she looked at him, staring into his turquoise eyes.

Suddenly, he shorted out again, becoming mere green-blue static again, then reappearing, but this time, he had a new face. This one was a little older, with a more masculine face. He sneered momentarily, the black slit-pupils glaring at them from his acid green eyes, holding himself in his red and gold robes victoriously. Then, the static came back, a new person appearing.

The second change in appearance gave her a man who was shorter, with ragged blonde hair and the beginnings of a beard, his body hidden behind the bulk of jeans and a black hoodie. Jessie also noticed a red dog collar around his neck, making him look like some type of animal that needed to be chained. He lunged, trying to yell something out, his rage consuming him and turning his yell into a frustrated growl, his eyes wide with insanity.

The third was a mere child, no more than ten, with dark hair and fearful eyes that peered up at her, silently crying for help. Before she could run to the child, the hologram went into a glitching frenzy.

Jessie watched in horror as each man flashed back and forth, glitching from one to another. She saw younger men and older ones that could have been grandfathers. She saw some with beards and evil grins like those of a stereotypical villain, and the mild, scheming glances of a wolf in sheep's clothing. And she knew them. Maybe she had never actually seen them, but she knew. It was The Master. Every single one of them. Suddenly, it glitched back to a holographic Master, her Master, and he ran to hug her tight, Jessie running to meet him halfway. He streched out his arms, ready to embrace her- only to disappear in a flurry of coding and static, replaced on the hologram with the mere words:

**ERROR**

**369 error: M.A.S.T.E.R. Program not responding**

**ACQUIRING ERROR ANALYSIS 9782...**

They watched as a loading bar took a few seconds to fill, the screen now saying

**ANALYSIS COMPLETE**

**ACQUIRING S.T.E.M. ANTIVIRUS10982.**

Suddenly, the screen went black, the holograms disappearing, leaving all of them in the darkness with only the podium-keyboard and the TARDIS in the room.


	28. Chapter 28

**So...yeah.**

**FanFiction was a jerk yesterday and went offline for a bunch of people (myself included), until about 11:40 last night. Let's just say that I have a certain cutoff time for writing chapters, and that was WAY past it. Also, I came up with a good idea for a Christmas adventure that would be incorporated into the storyline, which would replace the Christmas oneshot.**

**So you guys are just going to have to wait for the great Christmas adventure of aliens and bad-assery.**

**Seriously though. There are murderous alien carolers. And Sirens. And The Master in Victorian clothes.**

**And a lamb.**

**I kid you not.**

**a lamb.**

**Trust me- I'll try to make it as worth your while as I can.**

* * *

**If you celebrate it- how was your guys's Christmases? I hope it was great. :)**

**Okay, I cannot EXPLAIN to you guys how happy I am with what I got. I got a TON of gift cards to various places, I got a framed post of all the Doctors (Capaldi not included), the TARDIS door cling, a Harry Potter bracelet from Ashley Bridget, some MLP figurines, a TARDIS Pandora charm, and a LuLu Guinness purse that's London themed (it was GREAT because I thought it had sold out about a YEAR ago!).**

**Again, I hope you guys have as great of a Christmas as I did! :D**

* * *

**Okay, so I watched The Time of The Doctor today.**

**R.I.P. **

**Handles**

**You were the best companion.**

**(Also, he hung with The Doctor for 300 YEARS in Christmas. He WAS his longest companion. Think about it.)**

**Also: KIDNEYS.**

* * *

**In other news: Some Jester Christmas ART will be coming to you guys from yours truly.  
**

**Mistletoe and cards.**

**That is all I'm going to say.**

* * *

**Oh, just an FYI: Since I sorta haven't shut up about it, most of you probably know what tomorrow is. **

**If you know what, I hope you guys understand that I'll probably be out most of the day, and there might not be a chapter posted tomorrow night, even though I'm trying to get back to the chapter-per-night thing. I plan on spending most of my day at dinner, getting and responding to phone calls or texts, but pretty much most of it will be spent in FYE or Hot Topic, buying Doctor Who merch I seriously DO NOT need...but I want...and will buy anyway. :)**

* * *

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 26):**

**Yeah, I didn't expect anyone to.**

**And the won't for a VERRRRRYYYYY LONG TIME.**

**(_UNLESS THEY FOUND OUT MY SECRET CODE/MESSAGE FROM THAT ONE CHAPTER OF RISE & FALL._)**

**Hooligan'sDoctor (Chapter 27):**

**WARNING: Shipping will intensify VERY soon**

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 27):**

**Merry Christmas to you, too! :)**

**And yeah, I wanted her to get a glimpse of him. Eventually there will come a time where what happened in those past form is explained further to Jessie. It's going to be an...awkward time.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight-** The Mission

"_Well, well, well..._" said the voice as Tommy escorted him in. The Master instantly recognized the voice. He remembered it clearly. The strong, threatening voice that could be respectful and somewhat kind at times. He knew that voice too well. Way too well.

Because it was the voice of a man he had killed.

_Big Tony._

"Hey...uh...Tony, lay off the guy. Trust me, he's a keeper." Tommy said, stepping in front of The Master protectively. "Okay, so hear me out, Tony.: There were the pickpocketers. You know, those connies that usually hang out by Harrison and 22nd? Well, they went after this guy. Bad idea. _Bad_, _bad, bad_ idea." He said, pulling The Master over towards him. "Then this guy strikes back. Shoots 'em dead cleaner and quicker than som'a our own guys, Tony!_ Our own guys!_ Even has his own callin' card an' _everythin'_!"

Tony raised his eyebrows, his face a mixture of surprise and impression. "Really then? Is he clean?' he asked, turning to Tommy. Tommy nodded proudly. "He's perfect, boss. Completely and utterly _perfect_. No strings attached, he's already got his own gun to start with, and he's already a pro-" he said, looking like a boy would after holding up a stray puppy to his mother and asking _'can we keep him, mommy? Can we? please?'_.

Tony raised a hand, silencing Tommy immediately. The Master could deduce that Tony apparently trusted Tommy greatly, being the man trust to scout out new gangsters, but simultaneously, he didn't let Tommy get too close to him when it came to being on his 'good side'...if he had one. He wanted to still have the upper hand. To still have power. To not be persuaded one way or another because he was more likely to decide with the side that Tommy agreed with. He wanted to remain top dog, with Tommy close behind as a possible successor someday, but he wanted to make sure Tommy was always put down enough to not expect it coming, nor to have the mindset that he had enough power that he could try to take the power of head gangster by force.

Tony then pointed to The Master. "You. I've got a mission for you. A solo run, as we call 'em. If you pass this, you're in. If you fail..." he chuckled to himself menacingly. "_You don't wanna know_". "Remember every word I say, Masters." he barked, but still keeping his temper under control. "There's a man. Goes by the name Hank Jacqueens. Product of a hoity-toity French bloodline and an Italian Mafia bloodline mixin'. He's got a small gang, pretty much just his cronies who want his protection, as well as some piece of the pie. That sucker's rich, Masters. Gold everything, stacks of money. But all of it Mafia money. Blood money. Can't go flippin' around with that stuff, can he? Not even he can go outside,except for one place. A place he always goes to. _Club 42_. It's by the alleyway on 23rd and 2nd. Can't miss it if you're lookin'. He likes to stay in the big room in back. You can't get in with just a smile and sayin' 'please', though. When you get there, tell any guy workin' the bar that Tony sent 'ya, and they'll help you out. They haven't been gettin' fair pay from Hank and his buddies in a _long_ time, and they wanna get even. You get him, get his cronies, too. Take whatever valuables you find on 'em. Use your own gun for this one. Come back here when you're done." he said with a nod, Tommy escorting The Master back out into the streets.

"_I'll be waitin'_."

* * *

**Remember guys: **

**This fic is powered by reviews!**

**The less reviews this fic has, the less chapters I'll throw out!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you to everyone for the birthday wishes! :D**

**You guys are great!**

* * *

**Anywho, today was a GREAT birthday.**

**I got more ThinkGeek charms to go along with the TARDIS charm I got for Christmas, I hung up my Doctor Who poster, I put my TARDIS door cling on my door, I bought a wallet to match my purse, I went to dinner with my family, I went to the mall, blah blah blah-**

**DID I MENTION THAT MY SISTER GOT ME A BIRTHDAY CARD FORM WHEN SHE WAS AT THE DOCTOR WHO EXPERIENCE IN WALES OVER THE SUMMER THAT HAS 11 AND A DALEK ON IT.**

**SHE ALSO WROTE OUT THE WHOLE CARD.**

**IN GALLIFREYAN.**

_**IN.**_

_**GALLIFREYAN.**_

* * *

**Update on your guys's Christmas gift:**

**The drawing is coming along GREAT. I'm half way through coloring Jessie, and I challenged myself to draw a big ugly Christmas sweater on her, and it came out better than I expected! I might get it done by the end of the weekend, but that depends on what the weekend brings to me. :/**

* * *

**Also, thanks for all the positive reviews on the last chapter. I didn't really think I'd be going back and explaining why Jackie Master looked like The Master, why his spot was magically there for The Master to use as a disguise in the first 1920's adventure, yadda yadda yadda. But when I got brain-dead when it came to ideas, and have been ever since, (Also, if anyone has any writing exercises or tips for coming up with plot ideas, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW! I can't think of where to go next after this for The Master AND Jessie!) I finally decided to leave that plot hole open no longer, and it fit right in: The Master, lost and upset, taking out his anguish and fury on whoever he's assigned to kill for that moment. It was a blessing that it fit in so perfectly.**

* * *

**raggedymadness (Chapter 26):**

**YOU MIGHT?!**

**OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH-**

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 27):**

**NO.**

***throws french fry skeleton into room while riding a wrecking ball***

**AND WE CAN'T STAAAAAAAAHHHHHPPPPPP-**

**AND WE WON'T STAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHPPPPPPP-**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 28):**

**OMG THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU**

**BUT THE WEIRD THIS IS THAT RIGHT BEFORE I READ THIS I OPENED MY SISTER'S GIFT TO ME.**

**SHE BOUGHT ME A UNICORN HEAD MASK.**

**AND YOU CALLED ME A MAJESTIC UNICORN.**

**(Also: Tumblr. Y U NO ACTIVE ON IT?!)**

**Lepardlover (Chapter 28):**

**You like it?**

**You REALLY like it?**

**You REALLY, TRULY like it?!**

**:D**

** BloodLily16 (Chapter 28):**

_**wow.**_

_**much gangster.**_

_**very vintage.**_

_**such violent.**_

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 28):**

_**...did I just make a guy swoon?**_

***nonchalantly checks off box on bucket list***

**Oh, you'll find out what he does with the chapter of pure badassery. *puts on sunglasses* YEEEEEAAAHHHHHH-**

* * *

**WARNING: **

**I listened to "Guile's Theme" on repeat while writing this...so you know what might lie ahead.**

**(Seriously though: Listening to the 10-hour loop made me write this in 15 minutes. No joke.)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine-** To Kill A Gangster

The Master ran along the streets of New York City, running as fast as his feet could carry him, still seeming to go nowhere. He heard a faint cry of "Hey, good luck, kid!" from what seemed to be Tommy, popping his head out the door. Even though he had barely talked to Tommy, besides being interrogated by him, he seemed to like him. Tommy reminded to old Time Lord of what he once acted like, from a simpler time. Even a simpler time as in those memorable moments with Jessie where he would crack a one-liner or two, making her giggle- not to forget the times where he made a joke that the two of them would bring up for years to come -well, if they would have been together for more than a few days after the fact- in which said jokes would usually make Jessie laugh hysterically to the point of snorting- a quirk he found completely and utterly adorable, but one that she found embarrassing and annoying.

He frowned, realizing he had slowed in his pace when he began to think about her. No...he had to keep running. The quicker he ran, the quicker he'd get to Club 42. The quicker he got to Club 42, the quicker he would kill his hit. The faster he killed his hit, the earlier he would get back. The earlier he would get back, the more impressed Big Tony would be. At least I know something happened to make Tony like me... The Master thought, He was thrilled to see when I wasn't dead when I 'came back'...I bet he wasn't too thrilled when I shot him, though. He thought, an evil smirk on his face, the thought of bloodshed and violence being the gas in the car that was his body, fueling him up, and forcing him forward, gaining speed the farther he went.

He jogged along, not bothering to even notice the small, cozy little restaurant where he had shared one of the most intimate moments of his life with Jessie in. As he ran past, he kept on thinking the same thoughts, forgetting all about Jessie. Jessie who? No, there was only room in his mind at that moment for something to excite himself, to ignite the flames of rage and anger inside him, hyping himself up on the most intense level ever imaginable. He grabbed the gun from his pocket as he ran, since no one dared walk in the alleyways and grimy side streets on the path in which he had taken. Rats dodged him as he flew by, tin cans littered across the ground making the metallic crack of what sounded like gunfire as he ran them over, the intensity of his gait causing such force to be put upon them, The Time Lord not even taking the slightest amount of interest to what the noises were. As long as it wasn't him getting shot at, he didn't care. He let his hands go to work as he ran, grabbing a new round of bullets from the box of bullets in his pocket, along with where the gun had once been kept, and loaded it until it could hold no more bullet. A fully loaded gun. Enough shots to take out his hit, and anyone who wasn't on Tony's side who was involved. He held it in his hand, sweat dripping down his brow.

Finally, he reached the door of club 42. "_Locked n' loaded._" he mumbled, putting the gun back in his pocket. "_Now lets pump some guts with led._"

* * *

**If you don't know what Christmas movie the "_pump your guts fulla' led_" line is from, then you seriously need to watch more holidays films.**

* * *

**REVIEWS.**

**PLEASE GIVE ME SOME.**

* * *

***rings Salvation Army bell***

**DONATIONS!**

**DONATIONS!**

**TAKING**** ANY AND ALL REVIEWS!**

**REVIEW-ONLY DONATIONS!**

***bell ringing intensifies***


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY!**

***Kermit the frog flail***

**YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! **

* * *

**You know, since you guys are go super magically super duper tastic rainbow magic unicorn sparkly pony-riffic fantastic DALEKtable epic amazing cool enjoyable wonderful pieces of pure solid 100% awesomesauce in human form, I'mm gonna sing you a song.**

***turns on karaoke machine***

***rips of clothes to reveal stereotypical neon 80's clothes underneath***

***spotlight, microphone, and stage suddenly appear***

_**DON'T START**_

_**UNBELIEEEEEEEEEEVING!**_

_**NEVER DO NOT FEEL YOUR **_

_** FEEEEEEEEELLLLLLIIIIIIINGS!**_

***crowd cheers***

**You wanna see me do a flip?**

***attempts to crowd-surf by jumping and landing face-first onto the ground***

**THAT ONE WAS FOR YOU GUYS!**

* * *

**Anyway, guys. I want to thank each and every single one of you for staying this long.**

**30 chapter of _The Fear of Falling Apart_.**

**101 chapters of _Rise & Fall_.**

**All of you guys reading this have liked my work enough to stay for 131 chapters.**

**Wow.**

**just..._wow_.**

**If you review, if you follow, if you favorite, if you didn't even do any of them-**

**Thank you.**

**Thank you for making me smile when I see each new email that I received a new review.**

**Thank you for making me feel like there are really people out there who like what I write.**

**Just..._thank you_.**

**:)**

* * *

**P.S.**

**I'm shocked at all of you for not knowing the "_pump your guts full'a led_" reference.**

**_HOME ALONE,_ PEOPLE.**

**IT'S THE VIDEO KEVIN WATCHES WITH THE GANGSTERS.**

**YOU KNOW: "_MERRY CHRISTMAS, YA' FILTHY ANIMAL_"?**

* * *

**Lepardlover (Chapter 29):**

***actually reds scrambled random letters***

**OH YES.**

**THAT PART IS _BRILLIANT_.**

**But think about this one word:**

_**Fake identities.**_

**and with what you know of so far, would a person under a fake identity come up?**

**_No._ No they wouldn't.**

**But that's not even the TIP OF THE ICEBERG.**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 29):**

**OH MY GOD SWAMP PEOPLE. **

***sheds tear***

**I used to LOVE that show...my mom and I would watch it every time we got the chance. It was so cool! My grandparents got us hooked. My grandfather loves it so much, that we got him a _Choot 'Em_ shirt for his birthday a few years ago! :)**

**Too bad all of them left, died, or got arrested. We all stopped watching after season 2 because it wasn't the same anymore.**

**Especially those guys from Texas.**

**We hated them.**

**Doc11 (Guest) (Chapter 29):**

**SHERLOCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK.**

**YES. I LOOOOOVVVVEEEE SHERLOCK.**

**SHERLOCKSHERLOCKSHERLOCKSHERLOCK**

**SSSSSSHHHHHHHEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOCCCCCCKKKKK**

**But Merlin? Nope. Never watched it. Never really understood it. Meh. :/**

**Aww, thank you! And also thank you, you have a great one, too! (◕‿◕✿)**

**I only teared up when Handles died, to be honest. *sheds tear***

_**Handles was my bro, man.**_

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 29):**

**NO DO-OVERS! *laughs like a psycho child***

**Oh, Preddie, Preddie, Preddie...**

**You think too much like a fanboy and not enough like me.**

**They don't call me CelestiasMoffat for nothing, you know.**

** ;)**

**((so take that into consideration, my dear. Will I make them find each other? Think about how I write. Make your own conclusions. Will The Master find Jessie? Maybe. Will Jessie find The Master? Not likely. Will Jessie hook up with M.A.S.T.E.R.? meh,_ possibly_. Will our two human-Time Lord lovebirds ever reunite? ))**

**SPOILERS, sweetie. **

**I can't tell you. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**- The Search

Jessie watched and waited, along with Simon and Jase, in the darkness of TIGIA, waiting for the Archives computer to reload, bringing back the M.A.S.T.E.R, the closest thing Jessie thought she would ever have to the real Master -her Master. Her real, loving, caring, kind alien lover- for the rest of her life. She still had a strong sense of hope, but watching as the hologram Master disappeared so quickly and so forcefully, it brought back memories that she had hoped would remain unremembered.

The M.A.S.T.E.R. has glitched out and back into the computer so quickly. Just like how he, the real Master, had left her.

He had left her so sad and alone, even around others. Just like how he had, leaving her back at her apartment, as if she was just a mere toy for a child, and said child had grown tired of her, and left her there to simply do nothing- abandoned and forgotten.

She refused to feel that way again. After all she had gone through in the many long months without him.

She stepped forward, not listening to the disapproving remarks of SImon and Jase, telling her that the system wasn't ready yet. She walked straight towards the keyboard, ignoring them the whole time. She pressed a single button, the screen coming up from last time.

**WELCOME TO THE CONFIDENTIAL ARCHIVES OF THE INTER-GALACTIC INTELLIGENCE AGENCY**

**Please press "ENTER" to continue and search for specific material.**

**Press "D" for instant access to our current D.P.P. for audio translations.**

**Press "HELP" for instant access to our current D.P.P. for general assistance with The Archives.**

Jessie pressed enter, hear remarks of "What the_ hell_ are you doing?!" and "Jessie! _Stop_!" coming from behind.

**NOTICE:**

**THE D.P.P. IS NO LONGER FUNCTIONING.**

** PLEASE CALL AN ASSISTANT IF HELP IS REQUIRED.**

Jessie frowned, pressing enter to go to the search page, her goal more important than the loss of the M.A.S.T.E.R. at the current time.

**PLEASE TYPE IN THE NAME OF THE CRITERIA YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEARCH.**

She tapped away at the keyboard furiously.

**THE MASTER**

She waited, finally revealing a mysterious page, only filled with small thumbnails of blurred pictured, like a security camera to identify her lover.

**ALIAS: THE MASTER**

**AGE: UNKNOWN**

**WEIGHT: UNKNOWN**

**HEIGHT: UNKNOWN**

**SEX: MALE**

**PLANET OF ORIGIN: GALLIFREY**

**LIVE FEED AVAILABLE? (_Y/N_): YES (CLICK HERE)**

Jessie eagerly clicked it, hoping to somehow get a clue of where her beloved Master was, and how she could find him. What information she was about to get was anything but.

The woman on the screen had short blonde curls, her hair piece a albino peacock feather, pearls and real diamonds accenting the small, yet unthinkably epsive piece. She had dark green eyes, her makeup thick and dark, bringing out her eyes with black eyeliner, and highlighting her lips in a bright pinkish-red. The only imperfection Jessie could see was a small, perfectly circular birthmark on her cheek, making her look somehow...prettier with it. Her eyes shut as her mouth touched those of a man who suddenly came into view.

And Jessie knew _exactly_ who it was.

* * *

**Review, please!**

**It makes me sad when I don't get lots (as in like more than 3.) of reviews! :(**

**You don't want me sad, do you?**


	31. Chapter 31

**This chapter was..._meh_.**

**It's okay.**

**I guess. **

**:/**

**Just a warning before you go reading it thinking it one of my "wonderful" works of literature.**

* * *

**UPDATE ON EVERYONE'S LATE CHRISTMAS GIFT:**

**It is about 98% done! I did a TON of work on it tonight, and it should be done my tomorrow!**

**(If you want to see it before I post a link here on FF, follow me on DevinatArt! The link to my page is in my bio!)**

* * *

**raggedymadness (Chapter 29):**

**YAY!**

**NO MORE QUEUE!**

**NO MORE WAITING!**

***flails arms***

**raggedymadness (Chapter 30):**

**_Koschei:_**** I-I d-d-don't think I can do that...*throws wallet* JUST TAKE IT! TAKE MY MONEY! JUST DON'T HURT ME! *is a total pansy***

**Oh, you're going to ****_LOVE_**** the next few chapters because of your response to this one. **

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 30):**

**You know, now that you're so sure about this...**

**I think the next chapter or so will be especially...****_reassuring_**** for you and your belief.**

**;)**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 30):**

_**Merry Christmas, 'ya fithly animal.**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One-** Sarah Kay

The Master walked into Club 42, instantly trying to blend in with the crowd, going to the long bar on one of the walls of the large room, sitting at an isolated seat. Many different men and women -but mostly men- sat along with him on the stools. Some talked, some drank, some did both. Suddenly, a bartender appeared, handing him a frou-frou looking drink- probably some type of martini- and merely said "Form the woman at the end of the bar. She says it would make her day if you came over and introduced yourself.". "Ummm...thanks, but can I ask-" He began, only before the bartender, the only employee he had seen in the whole room, his only key to getting into the back rooms to get his target, walked away. The Master let out a quiet growl of frustration, only to extend his head out to look at the woman across the bar, who apparently was interested in him.

She had short blonde curls, her hair piece was an albino peacock feather, pearls, and real diamonds accenting the small, yet unthinkably expensive piece. She had dark green eyes, her makeup thick and dark, bringing out her eyes with black eyeliner, and highlighting her lips in a bright pinkish-red. The only imperfection The Master could see was a small, perfectly circular birthmark on her cheek, making her look somehow...prettier with it. Her dress was an off shade of white, almost a cream color. It was adorned with intricate lace patterns and pearls, both of them the exact same cream shade as the dress. The whole outfit reminded The Master of snowflakes, so many miniscule designs that seemed almost impossible to create, creating an artistic masterpiece on a mere scrap of fabric.

The Master decided to get up, and walk over to her. "Ermm..._hello_-" only to be interrupted by her ruby red lips that had been primed to perfection, her emerald eyes staring at him, intrigued.

"_Sarah Kay Jones_, baby." She said, seductively raising a perfectly-plucked eyebrow at him as she took a sip of her drink. "And what's _your_ name, _hot stuff_?"

"_That's not important._" The Master said sternly, turning his head from side to side, looking around the bar. "Is there an emp-"

"Well, well-" She began, closing her eyes in a better-than-you fashion. "It seems like _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Huh, babycakes?"

The Master let out a sigh of annoyance. "_Don't_ call me that." he said from behind gritted teeth. "Now, if you'd be so kind-"

"-_ooooh_, and you get feisty, too. _What a turn on_." she said with a smirk of amusement.

"_Sarah..._" he began, forcing himself to stop him from calling her 'ma'am'. He had instantly begun to do that when he had came to that time, wanting to blend into that world better than a chameleon. But this...foul, rude, narcissistic, good-for-nothing _woman_ did not deserve to be called _ma'am_.

"Sarah _Kay_, dear. I'm no _southern belle_, babycakes- but I use my middle name." she said with a smirk, as if she thought their conversation had been going smoothly.

Finally, The Master had gone through enough. He began to stand up, only to see her raise an eyebrow. "Where you goin', sweetie? I know you're lookin' for somethin', and a woman _ain't it_."

This comment made him instantly sit back down, staring at her, his face a serious as ever. "Tell me what you know. _Right this very moment._"

"Oh, babycakes. I'm the only regular in this place who _isn't_ from one'a them. I can tell who's a random joe-schmoe who wandered in here by mistake, and whose here on business. You're _definitely_ here on business." she said with a sly smile. "Don't worry. I hate those thieving bastards, too." she added with a wink. "I know how you can get in. I've made out with a few employees back there when it's been empty at closing time. It's _easy_ if you know how. And I'll tell you...on _one condition_."

"and that is-?"

"A _kiss_." she said, pursing her lips. "So you better _pucker up_, babycakes."

* * *

**Okay, this turned out a WHOLE lot better than I expected.**

* * *

**Random question for you guys:**

**Have the past few chapters been pretty good?**

**Because I've been listening to one or two of those 10-hour looped videos on YouTube, and they seem to make me write faster...and I just wanted to see if they were just boosting my stamina for writing, or if they're also improving the quality of my work at all.**

**So yeah...just a random question.**

* * *

**You no review?**

**NO SOUP FOR YOU!**

**(Seinfeld? Anyone?)**

**You no review?**

**NO CHAPTER FOR YOU!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Happy New Year's Eve to those of you in other time-zones! :)**

* * *

**I FINISHED THE DRAWING, GUYS!**

**:D**

**It's on my DeviantArt submission schedule for 10pm EST tomorrow (I like to post a drawing an hour each New Year's Eve, and****_ finally_**** I don't have to go on my computer at ever new hour and click submit!)**

**It's one of my favorite drawings of the whole YEAR, so I think you guys should take a moment of your time to look at it! :)**

**(P.S. When the time comes- the link to my DA is in my bio!)**

* * *

** Doc11 (Guest)(Chapter 30):**

**Hiya, Cally! :D**

***high five* TEAM HANDLES!**

**No, I haven't watched the Sherlock minisode yet.**

**I'M NOT READY FOR IT.**

**IN LESS THAN 48 HOURS SEASON 3 WILL BE HERE.**

**AND IN TWO WEEKS IT WILL BE GONE.**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 31):**

***grabs machine gun***

***fires at random***

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-**

***stops***

**Oh hey, there's free pizza at the door! (◕‿◕✿)**

** raggedymadness (Chapter 31):**

**Did someone order an extra-large delivery of angst and feels?**

**BECAUSE I HAVE A CRATE OF IT FOR YOU.**

**(◕‿◕✿)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two-** Replaced

Jessie stared at the screen, the light of the hologram casting shadows on her face, illuminating her eyes, which were more shiny than usual. She sniffed, her lip beginning to quiver. She watched as The Master kissed the beautiful woman back, the woman falling forward into the kiss, as if she was having the time of her life. Suddenly, Jessie was taken out of reality by her own memories, thinking of her first kiss with The Master.

_The spaghetti was on a very large plate, and was a serving size enough for four other people or so if need be. The bruschetta was lightly toasted, with a perfect amount of the fancy mango salsa on it. The garlic bread looked appetizing, but Jessie knew she had to make her move._

_Coincidentally, both of them went for the plate of spaghetti first. Both of them took a forkful, enjoying the homemade goodness after neither of them eating for a while at the time. The Master quickly found a piece that was oddly long, trying to politely eat it, but the piece kept going on and on. While he was preoccupied, he didn't notice that Jessie had come across the same issue. She began to blush in embarrassment, not wanting him to think of her as rude or mannerless if she eventually decided to try some less ladylike strategies of getting the extremely long piece to end and for her to finally be able to chew. Both of them knew it would be bad table manners to spit out the part of their piece that had already enter their mouth, so they each swallowed the forkful in their mouths, and both tried to eat more and more of their part. As they did this, their faces went farther and farther over the table, feeling the piece of spaghetti each of them were trying to get tighten like a , the two determined people got to the point where they eagerly ate away at the close-to-ends of their piece._

_Then it happened._

_Jessie had realized almost a moment too late that the piece they had both gone after was the same one. Lucky for her, she wasn't a moment late. The Master was eagerly eating, unaware of her discovery. With that, he pulled the rest into his mouth, and she used all her ability to do it._

_With that one final pull, she wrapped her mouth around his, and kissed him. She closed her eyes, The Master at first wide-eyed, his pale white skin now a shade of rose red, but after a few seconds the color subsided, and he closed his eyes, savoring the kiss before she broke it a long while later as they held it out._

_"Thank you." she began, looking at him dreamily. "For saving me. Not just with the gangsters. But back in my time. I wouldn't have even dreamt of doing it if I knew this was out there."_

_To her surprise, The Master chuckled, still a little flustered from the long kiss, even though he had enjoyed to immensely. "Oh, Jessie...I don't know who saved who."_

Jessie remembered everything. Kissing him. Hugging him. Holding him. Laying next to him. Cuddling him in bed. Every single moment- engraved in her memory forever, done so that she would never forget the man she has secretly loved.

But now, it was engraved in her mind, only causing her more emotional and mental pain than she had ever felt before. She had already been shaken by her being separated from The Master, and then her already fragile mental state from before that, and then seeing him making out with another stared up at the screen, tears streaming down her face.

"_Jessie?_" asked Simon, taking a step forward, but not moving at all besides the single step, trying to keep his distance.

Suddenly, Jessie snapped. She let out a sound that was a cross between a sob and a cry of rage, and slammed down the exit key of the keyboard, the whole computer shutting down again. The darkness suddenly felt comforting to her. It was something that she could hide in. A mere emotional crutch. The darkness could hide her tears...hide her pain. But, for that single moment- she was no longer crying, shock setting in, her mind suddenly coming to a conclusion in a single statement.

The Master had moved on.

_Without her._

* * *

**A little short and sweet snippet for this evening,because I have BIG NEWS!**

**Tomorrow, I will attempting to bring my submission-an-hour New Year's Eve tradition to FanFiction! :D**

**You heard right, folks: Starting at some time between 6pm and 8pm EST, There will be a chapter posted EVERY. SINGLE. HOUR.**

**On ****_ONE_**** condition:**

**I get FIVE reviews on this chapter.**

**That's not much to ask is it?**

* * *

**So, you know the deal:**

**FIVE REVIEWS, in exchange for 5+ CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT.**


	33. Chapter 33

**First off: **

**My sincere apologies for not starting this sooner. My family was just recently informed that a relative is in the Emergency Room, and my mother and sister have left to be with them whilst I stay home and take down the Christmas tree.**

**Thank you all for you cooperation, and hopefully there are no other disruptions to this post-a-thon.**

* * *

**Secondly:**

**Congrats, guys! :D**

**You guys got your five reviews to get your post-a-thon! **

* * *

**Lepardlover (Chapter 32):**

**...your unhealthy need to know what happens makes me think you should seek help. O_o**

**Sorry- just kidding! :)**

**If I were a reader and had no idea what happened next, I'd probably react the same way.**

**Guest Who (Guest)(Chapter 32):**

**k thnx NO.**

***laughs evilly***

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 32):**

**I know that feel. *pats back***

** Paradox Predator (Chapter 32):**

**What 'look'?**

**You mean this look?**

**(◕‿◕✿)**

**or this look?**

******(。‿。✿)**

**or _THIS LOOK?_**

******(✿ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙)ﾉ**

**yoolki (Guest)(Chapter 32):**

**I shall, random reviewer!**

**I SHALL. ********(✿ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙)ﾉ**

** raggedymadness (Chapter 32):**

**Language, Klara.**

**Think of the children.**

**MysteryWoman (Guest)(Chapter 32):**

**You're the 7th, to be exact- but hey, who's counting! :)**

**(Huh...you sound a lot like someone I know...WAIT A SECOND. What's your name?)**

* * *

**This chapter is my first double-storyline sorta chapter, so bear with me here, guys!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three-** Betrayal

"Jessie..." Simon said soothingly, walking up until he was only about a yard away from the distressed woman. He still remained cautious at all times, knowing that she could blow up in a firestorm of rage.

And she did just that.

Jessie slammed her fits as hard as she could against the keyboard, screaming in rage."_I am...going to...KILL HIM!_" She raised her fits again, fury burning in her eyes as she slammed them down again."_I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!_" Suddenly, the keyboard managed to turn on, bringing up the search results for The Master, Jessie clicking on any information that could lead to her finding out his exact location."_I'M GOING TO FIND HIM, AND I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!_" She said, as if to reassure herself and to hype herself up. She then clicked the live video feed again, closing her eyes and yelling at him in rage.

"**_YEAH! YA' HEAR THAT? IF YOU EVER COME BACK, I'LL KILL YOU!_**"

She opened her eyes, only to see the woman that she had seen kissing him earlier, whispering something into his ear. He then got up, his actions almost robotic, and walked out of the area of the establishment. The video feed then switched to a different angle, now showing him crouched behind a door, pulling an object out of his pocket.

_A gun._

And suddenly- Jessie's world went black.

_**Meanwhile,**_

unaware of Jessie seeing him as he did such horrible things, The Master crouched low, not wanting to make himself known. He was in the back area of Club 42, spying on his hits. "On the count of ten..." he mumbled to himself, holding his gun out to inspect it and ready it.

"One." He stood up, as far away as she could form the door, not wanting his shadow to be seen from the other side of the shades that covered every side of the room's perimeter except two of them.

"_Two._" He held up his gun, and loaded it. Only enough shots to get each person once. No mistakes. No second chances.

"**_Ten._**" he whispered, busting the door open with his shoulder, and shooting as many people as he could. To his amazement, they hadn't been prepared. They had to go draw their weapons just to attempt to fight him. Most were dead before they even pulled their firearms out.

After the easy hit was done and over with, The Master slinked around the room, picking up random items of value, including the gangsters' various weapons, and other items that were on their corpses. Finally, he finished searching through the pockets of his final victim- the leader, Hank Jacqueens. He confiscated a few valuable watches and other accessories made from precious metals, only to take his gun as his last item. He looked down at it, about to take the single bullet out for his own safety. But then...he got another idea.

"Merry Christmas, 'ya filthy animal." He snarled, pulling the trigger, a bullet going straight into Hank Jacqueens' skull.

"_And a happy new year_."

* * *

**Anyone notice the Lion King and Home Alone references? **(◕‿◕✿)

* * *

**Please keep up the reviews, guys! They're my motivation.**


	34. Chapter 34

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! (✿◠‿◠)**

**(Except anyone from Illinois to California. (◡‿◡✿) You guys got at least an hour or more. Sorry. )**

* * *

**If you can't tell: The majority of this chapter was solely written ahead of time.**

**Yes, I understand the previous chapter was probably rushed and crappy.**

**So here, have a nice, long emotional-roller coast of a chapter.**

**(◕‿◕✿)**

* * *

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 33):**

**Yes, I know... but she gets better at coping eventually! **

**Lepardlover (Chapter 33):**

**Yay! *eats cookie***

**Thanks, and nope- it merely just put me off-schedule.**

**I planned to post 3-5 chapters tonight, but ti appears I'll be only getting away with two, but this chapter right here is a doozie!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four-** The Murderer

He sat in his hotel room, laying on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to recall what had happened in the past five years. He felt his body sink into the mattress, not even bothering to go underneath the covers, nor change his clothes- his undershirt containing a large splatter of blood on it, the fabric smelling of the metallic scent of blood, and the musty smell of alcohol, which drenched the shirt.

He had been worked to no end in the past five years. He did the dirtiest work. Why? Because he was the only one who could do it and not mess it up. Leave no trace, no evidence that would lead to someone finding him. He could shoot the best boys of the local rival gangs from point-blank range while he was on a building and they were in the alley below. He did that many times, too.

He remembered John Voltara. Never Jonny, always John. Didn't want the whole Italian mafia persona, apparently. He was one of the younger members of the rival gang, known in the mafia business as The Pythons. Almost all of them were agile, sly, and pretty quiet men- but were ruthless killers. At least, most of their hit men that could actually be seen were. Most people in the mafia business joked that the higher-ups of that gang were big, fat, and lazy- just like mice being fed to pythons. John Voltara was the best of that gang. Little did he know that during a 'secret' meeting with a fellow gangster, there was danger lurking above him, in the form of Jackie Masters with a gun.

And he didn't live long enough to find out, either.

The second gangster did realize it, but didn't live long enough to even leave the alley.

The Master remembered hauling the bodies away. He left them in a dumpster, knowing there wasn't any technology in the era that could trace it back to him. The only thing that could was the calling card of every time he killed- **J.M.** written in large letters in the victim's blood, as if to mock the police and say 'You can't catch me! You can't catch me!' like an annoying child would.

And then there was Kesley Pentel. She wasn't directly related to the Mafia, but she was a very important hit. She had been his first assigned female hit, unlike the few others that had to be eliminated because they could have easily gone and ratted him out and he and his whole gang would have been in jeopardy. She tried to be strong and laugh in the face of danger, she eventually crumbled, becoming a trembling mass against a brick wall, cornered in from every direction. He made it quick and as painless as he could, his respect for women in general still intact. If it had been a man, he might have just shot him in the stomach for a while and let him bleed to death. Instead, he made it painless. She was dead before she even hit the ground.

Julian DeMone. A jack of all trades, yet a master of none. He was a con artist, known very well for making fake identification cards, and even making knockoffs of expensive clothing to cheat the wealthy people out of their money. He applauded any man for being able to make such accurate copies of expensive items -especially dainty women's items-, but eventually...he had crossed the line. He began cheating anyone and everyone out of their weapons, money, and any other valuables in general. One day, he made the mistake a pickpocketing Big Tony during a business meeting with him about forging some identities for a hit mission. It was the biggest mistake of Julian's life...and his last. After realizing his pure gold wristwatch had been stolen, Tony had sent The Master out to eliminate Julian once and for all. Sure, they'd lose an ally, but they could always find another master forger and get their needed supplies from them. It had been more of a difficult hit- he ended up having to stack multiple trash cans on top of a dumpster to get close to the window of his secret workshop, the cans almost falling and giving the usually-stealthy gangster away, blowing his cover completely, since no animal or person would make enough racket as two full trash cans falling off of a dumpster, a full-grown man coming down as well. He ended up barely getting in through the upper floor window successfully, so close to giving himself away a countless number of times. The only thing that had truly gone wrong was that Julian had been in the room when he had broken in, tampering with the stolen wristwatch in question, but not for long. He had shot Julian a few times, ensuring at least one of them had been fatal. He took the watch, and any other items of true value that weren't knockoffs that he could carry, and returned to Big Tony with his loot like a hunting dog who had returned to its master with its kill.

Every time he had come back, Tony always had a big grin on his face. In some ways, he even considered The Master to be a soon to him. Everyone knew deep down that if anything were to ever happen to Big Tony, Jackie Masters would take his place- no questions asked. Even is someone else was appointed by Big Tony himself, none would dare disagree if Jackie took on the role would even being asked to. When Jackie wasn't out being a ruthless killer for the past five years, he also taught his fellow gang members. How to be more secretive, how to hide better, and many other tricks of the trade. He even had gone into training a few younger new recruits, acting like an older brother to them, teaching them the ropes of the mafia.

He sighed, coming out of his long, various daydreams- and began thinking about why he had come there. There had to be a _reason_. This _hadn't been the plan_. He wasn't going to stay for _years_.

Why had he come here in the first place, again?

_Was it for money?_

_Revenge?_

_For someone?_

_Yes._ It was for someone.

Who was it?

_A friend?_

No...he didn't have '_friends_'.

A girl?

_A girl._

_Yes_...a girl.

Wait...what was her name?

_Julie?_

_Jackie?_

_Julianne?_

_Jess?_

_Jane?_

_Janine?_

_Jacklyn?_

_Joanne?_

_Jan?_

_Julianna?_

_Jamie?_

_Julia?_

_Jessica?_

_Jessica._

That was her name.

**Jessica.**

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:・ﾟ*****:・ﾟ✧✧****HAPPY NEW YEAR*:・ﾟ✧*****:・ﾟ✧**


	35. Chapter 35

**Greetings all!**

**Hope everyone is having a good 2014 so far. I know I am, since I finally found a working stream for Sherlock! :)**

**Anywho- enjoy this chapter as I wait for Sherlock to begin in a little bit! :D**

* * *

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 34):**

**DAMMIT, WE KNOW!**

**EVERYBODY KNOWS!**

**SPACE!**

** Lepardlover (Chapter 34):**

***hisses* MY COOKIE.**

**-oh, and if you're giving me more cookies for writing feels-filled chapters, then you might want to start baking a few more batches...**

**MysteryWoman (Guest)(Chapter 34):**

**Okay, it appears you're not the person I thought you were. (Which is a good thing.)**

**I'm glad the previous chapter did its job in giving you an overload of emotions. It was quite difficult writing it, having to came up with all these random people he's killed, give them a sort backstory...as well as the fact that chapter is a little over 1,000 words summing up ****_five years_**** of The Master killing people and being second-in-command.**

* * *

**This is another big chapter to make up for my failure of a post-a-thon last night (or should I say...last year?)**

* * *

**In this adventure of the marvelous Master: Flashbacks lead to a young Koschei fanboying over_ Goosebumps_, and The Master finally gets to see Jessie again (No, I'm not kidding.)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five-** Cold Blood

He didn't remember what had happened after remembering the girl's name. He didn't know if he was asleep, dreaming, hallucinating, or even dead. He didn't care, either. The only people who would even care only cared about him for his mindless, killing-machine behavior. And he no longer wanted to be that...he had for a while- but he still was. No matter how much he tried to fight it, every time he'd be assigned a hit, his blood would boil. From the few times in his life since childhood that he had been sane enough to take time out of his busy schedule -which was usually filled with plots to destroy The Doctor- he had read a few novels here and there. He had only read a small amount of books in English, too. He had read many in his native language of Circular Gallifreyan, a few in Cryantic, and various other books in other languages from across the galaxies. The one book h had read was a children's tale -he had read it for a class that explored human culture, and they were currently discussion literature used to entertain to young adult demographic, which appeared to hold the juiciest and the most thrilling tales of the whole of human literature. He remembered the book. _The Werewolf of Fever Swamp_ by R.L. Stine. Robert Lawrence Stine was one of humanity's most famous horror-fiction authors, but compared to even greater ones such as Poe and his work, he remained more of a belittled champion, but his work was still discussed in class at many times. Apparently he was very famous in the late 20th century, his series entitled _Goosebumps_ becoming very popular with young human readers in the 5th to 8th grade ranges. For the class, everyone was assigned to read one of the books by Stine that would be assigned to them, and write a paper on what they felt while reading the book- trying to compare the emotions and imagination of a Time Lord and a human. His professor had assigned him a book that had to be less than half an inch thick. Its cover was mostly neon green, and darker blues, grays, and purples. He read the cover as he walked out of class..._The Werewolf of Fever Swamp_. '_ A werewolf? What the hell is a werewolf?_' he thought to himself, staring at the cover, which read the book and series title, the author's name, the publisher's name -_Scholastic_-, along with a cover illustration, and a small subtitle for the picture. Suddenly, the young Koschei looked at the cover of the book, suddenly seeing more into what the story held within its pages. The picture was of a lime green swamp, glowing in the night, fog floating above it and into the dark forested wetlands that surrounded it. Closer to the front were a few rocks piled near each other in the water. Big, grey rocks- big enough for a human to stand on it with even some room to spare. Instead of a human, human clothes littered the smaller rocks at the beginning- a white t-shirt and a red baseball cap, looking as if the person wearing the clothes had disappeared into thin air while wearing them. And right after the clothes, on the biggest rock- sat a large wolf, it's gigantic white fangs glistening in the illustration as it howled at the full on in the sky. He looked to the corner of the picture, seeing a small subtitle that read:

"**_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_**"

The Master glared at the subtitle. It was so blatantly put there, as if to threaten any human who picked it up in a library and put it back, thinking it was too scary or creepy with the age-old phrase '_scaredy-cat! scaredy-cat!_'. '_How dare this...bound bunch of blatant human garbage make a fool of me!_' he thought to himself, opening the book reluctantly. '_I shall show that stupid subtitle that I am not afraid! I'm a Time Lord! I'll see things in my life that are so scary and ferocious, it would cause a human to die of a heart attack in moments!_' he thought to himself reassuringly. He began to read the small story, confident to finish it and defeating the mocking front of the cover.

The next morning, Koschei was over halfway into the book. He had spent the past seven hours reading it, rereading pages, and completely being sucked into the thrilling story. It had been about a Grady and his older sister Emily, who have moved from Vermont to Florida for their parents' experiment for their jobs as scientists- finding out if a species of deer can survive in the Florida climate. One day, the two children go exploring in the forest that lies beyond their backyard, only to find themselves lost in the swamp. They wander around, eventually finding a small shack, occupied by a crazed white-haired man who chases the two children, who run around until finally they find the door to their house. Once inside, they tell their parents about the wild man. Later, their father tells the kids that he's just a swamp hermit, and then go on to say that the guys at the hardware store said the swamp hermit was completely harmless. Later that night, Grady is outside in his yard, and meets another boy in his neighborhood named Will. After becoming acquainted, Will tells a story about how Fever Swamp got named. A hundred years ago, everyone in town caught something from the swamp that started with a fever and most died and those who didn't die went crazy. Late that night after meeting Will, Grady comes down with a fever. Woken from a fever dream, Grady hears howls coming from outside. He goes down to the kitchen to investigate and hears scratching on the exterior door. Emily wakes up too and the two siblings sit in the kitchen, listening to the howls and scratching at the door. Grady bravely opens the door but sees no one outside, and since it's midnight, doesn't go outside to investigate. The next morning, Grady find a huge wolf-dog that he brings home to his family, who is named Wolf. After meeting Wolf, Grady and his sister believe it was the source of the scratching noise from the previous night. Over the next few days, even stranger things begin to happen in Grady's life. Wolf always scratches at the door to get out and run for the swamp, dead mauled animals keep appearing on the fenced that keeps in the deer for his father's experiment, and now a neighbor has gone missing after going turkey hunting in the swamp. Everyone in the neighborhooding is talking about the strange disappearance, when Cassie, a girl who Will had described as a freak to Grady, begins to accuse the culprit of being a werewolf who killed the neighbor. Suddenly, the Swamp Hermit appears,a wild turkey slung over his shoulder, leading the kids to wonder if he swiped it from the missing Mr. Warner. The Swamp Hermit is close enough to hear these accusations and runs out of the swamp towards the kids, yelling "I'm the werewolf! I'm the werewolf!" over and over, cackling all the way. The other kids flee as the hermit grabs Grady's ankle, keeping him in place. The old man just cackles and waves at him with his free hand and tells Grady he was only playing. Wolf trots up and barely acknowledges the hermit, who lets Grady loose from his grip. The Swamp Hermit tells Grady to be careful about his dog and heads back to his shack. Then Grady gets bitten by a snake. Wolf leads Grady back to safety and he tells Will and Cassie, who've regrouped on his lawn, to get his parents. Cassie tells Grady's mom that he was bitten by a werewolf. Grady's mom puts an ice pack on Grady's ankle and jokingly tells him that his father is a werewolf and that she shaves his back every day so he'll look normal. Grady persists that a werewolf could be responsible for the events in the swamp, like the howls. His parents merely laugh it off, thinking of it as their son's overactive imagination. Lying in bed, trying to sleep, Grady hears the howls from outside again. Then he hears a commotion below his window again. This time when he goes to investigate, he finds that something has broken into the deer pen and killed one of the six "swamp deer", the other five deer huddled together in their pen, away from the gaping hole in the metal. Grady calls his dad down from the lawn to see the corpse. After dragging the dead deer to his workshop, his father tells him that clearly his dog is a killer. Grady's father tells him that tomorrow morning, he's taking the dog to the pound to be killed. The next morning, Grady's dad tries to take Wolf to the pound but Grady tells his dog to run away and it manages to stay out of sight all day and it isn't until late that night that Grady spots him from his bedroom window, lingering at the swamp clearing. Grady goes down to greet his dog and runs into Will. Will claims to have heard the howls and was trying to investigate when he ran into Grady. The two boys spot Wolf, who has edged back into the swamp. Grady runs after him, losing Will in the process. Following his dog, Grady ends up at the Swamp Hermit's hut. He hears the horrible howling coming from near the shack and he believes the hermit was the werewolf. He soon discovers that Will is the werewolf, not the hermit, after seeing Will slowly transform into a wolf under the full moon. Will attacks Grady, but luckily, Wolf comes and fights off Will, driving him away and saving Grady's life. But, Grady eventually passes he wakes up, he finds himself safely inside his own home. Grady's dad tells him that the Swamp Hermit found him and carried him home, and that he also saw Wolf fight off a large creature to save Grady's life. Grady's dad submits that they can keep the dog. After listening to Grady's werewolf story, Dr. Tucker figures he might as well try to see if his son could be telling the truth, so he goes to visit Will's house. He finds the house is empty, abandoned, as though no one had lived there for months. Grady is so happy that he got to keep Wolf around because the dog makes for an excellent companion on nights when the full moon is out, as Grady becomes a werewolf. He then roams around the Fever Swamp area with Wolf.

Finally, the boy shut the book, his eyes wide, even though they had dark circles around them due to a lack of sleep. Every hair on his body was on edge- with excitement or fear, he couldn't tell. But one thing he could tell was that the book he had read was an amazing, heart-wrenching, thrilling story of horror, adventure, and imagination.

But then, coming back out of his nostalgic daydream, he realized the bittersweet meaning of the story now. He was the werewolf. When he was human -when he wasn't working- he probably wouldn't even hurt a fly unless he was being threatened by whatever it was. But when he was a werewolf -assigned a hit-, he was a cold-blooded, out-of-control killing machine. The Master then proceeded to open his eyes, only to see blackness, but her felt the weight of another body nudging against him lovingly as he laid curled up in an invisible blanket. He felt it wriggle upwards, a head popping out.

_Hello, love._ Said the voice of Jessie. Her mouth didn't move, but he could definitely hear her loud and clear.

"Hello, my love." he said, curling his big, strong arms around her. "I've missed you so much."

_It's time._

"W-what?" he asked, suddenly becoming worried. "-and how do you know my real name?"

_It is your time, Koschei._

"I-I d-d-don't know what you're talking about, dear..." He stuttered, holding her closer, trying to drown out her message by enjoying her warmth. Suddenly, he put a hand on his chest, over one of his hearts.

_You can't deny it anymore. Your time has come._

The Master just stared at her blankly, unaware of what she was referring to, let alone what to say.

_I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do. But I can't. I've mourned this day for years and years, but now I have realized I cannot control it...but I can warn you about it._

The Master suddenly burst into a fit of distress, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Warn me about what? What is going to happen?!"

_Things that will change time and space as we know it. Revelations. Tragedies. You will be a part of them, Koschei. You won't be able to change that._

He watched as the figure of Jessie began to fade, like a ghost or a mere memory slipping away into nothingness."I-I-I..." he sighed, taking a breath as he shuddered with an overload of emotions. "I understand."

_Goodbye, Spaceboy._

"Goodbye, Jessie." He said, holding her tight against his chest as he let tears fall freely, her body being more and more transparent by the second. "_I love you._"

Suddenly, he bolted upward in his bed, feeling the warm, salty tears dripping down his face, neck, and even part of his shirt. He didn't other to stop crying or wipe his tears from his apparent sorrowful dream, grabbing a piece of paper and a fancy black and gold fountain pen from his mahogany nightstand, beginning to write yet another piece.

_Dear Jessie,_

_I long to see you again. To have your silky smooth hands simply play with my curls. To have you curled up next to me in bed, limbs intertwined, sharing our warmth. I want to be able to come to bed at night and not be greeted by empty sheets. I just want to have you near me again- to hold you and never let go._

_Oh, but Jessie. Things have happened. The drums are getting louder. Stronger. At times I forget about the world around me and focus on one thing. A bad thing. A bad, bad thing. Something so terrible that in this mere stroke of sanity, I wish not to write it. At least I have the thought of you to help pull me out of such episodes. I hope I will find you soon, and that your mere presence will soothe the drums._

_I recently dreamt of you. Your soft hair wrapped around you, my arms protecting you from any harm...your voice ringing peacefully in my ears. I wish that would happen again in reality sooner than it probably will. Please remain safe, my dear- and do not give up._

_Yours always,_

**_M._**

* * *

**Well, everyone.**

**This 1920's adventure will be coming to a close in a few more chapters.**

**But to keep your spirits up, here are a few previews of what's ahead.**

**. A Victorian-eqsue snippet that pretty much is just more and more character development for The Master. There probably won't be an adventure unless I can think of one. (This idea might get postponed or scrapped)**

**. The Master meets an unlikely friend, only to see what they become in the future**

**. The Master takes a wild ride and lands in the crazy world of Power Rangers, Gameboys, MTV, Fruit Stripe Gum, and Tamagotchis- The 1990's. (*dramatic music plays*) And a totally awesome new character is introduced! (and mos tof us get a trip don memory lane, so why the hell not, right?)**

* * *

**Fun Fact: _The Werewolf of Fever Swamp_ had to be one of my favorite books as a kid, and it was one of the first legit books that I had actually read, been entertained with throughout the entire story, and one of the earliest books I remember reading to this day. (Yes, I DID read before third grade, but I mean like the author, title, the plot in general...)**

* * *

**WHOA! 3,000+ WORDS! THAT'S A NEW RECORD!**

* * *

****** (✿◠‿◠)**That probably deserves a few extra reviews, right?**(◡‿◡✿)**


	36. Chapter 36

**OHMYGOSH GUYS!**

**IF YOU TAKE THE NUMBER OF WORDS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, ROUND IT TO THE NEAREST THOUSAND, AND DIVIDE IT BY 1,000- THAT'S HOW MANY REVIEWS I GOT FOR IT!**

**********(✿ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙)ﾉ**

* * *

**In other news- The highs next weeks are ranging from -20 to -3 next week (that's Fahrenheit for those of you outside the U.S. and think I'm just living in a world of liquid nitrogen where it's -20 degrees Celsius.), so that mean I'll probably have at least ONE snow day...and you know what that means?**

**MORE CHAPTERS!**

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**But on ONE condition:**

**Review****.**

**Review****, or NO SNOW DAYS CHAPTER.**

**teehee. (◕‿◕✿)**

* * *

**Still waiting for more than three reviews on that huge wonderful piece of awesomeness that was the last chapter, guys...**

***whistles***

**still waiting...**

* * *

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 35):**

**Actually, the more I think about it, I remember reading books before that, but Goosebumps was sort of my first book that was sorta advanced for my age (mind you, I had read the whole Harry Potter series by the middle of 4th grade.). I remember reading ****_Junie B. Jones_**** series and the ****_Henry and Mudge_**** series. Actually (FUN FACT!), Mr. Weebles was based off of Mrs. O'Leary (the Hell Hound from The Percy Jackson series) as well as Mudge. :)**

**Lepardlover (Chapter 35):**

**Awww...thank you! *internet hug***

**raggedymadness (Chapter 33):**

**Klara...you alright?**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 34):**

***raises hand in the middle of a crowd***

**raggedymadness (Chapter 35):**

**I KNOW RIGHT.**

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 35):**

**Like I usually say- You're supposed to be. Those who have actually followed it this far must be part mind-reader or something and have looked into my mind about this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six-** Love

Jessie sat in her blackness of unconsciousness, just waiting for something to happen. Wait, was she unconscious still? Was she just dreaming? Was she awake, and it was just completely dark where she was?

"_Jessie?_" whispered a voice, which sounded quite worried. She knew the voice. SHe knew it very well. "_Master?_" she asked, sitting up in the bed she could barely see, sight coming to her, but only a small fraction of it- the faint outlines of her body, her bed, and the man before her was all that was visible to her. She watched as the frantically threw his suit jacket off, kicking off his usual dress shoes. "Make room- I'm comin' in." he said somewhat demandingly, but she knew he was meaning it like an excited child who was too joyful to remember his manners. She felt the mattress dip, a new body laying next to her. "Oh, Jessie...oh, my sweet, sweet, Jessie..." he cooed, holding her face in his hand very delicately, as if she was made of glass. "I'm so glad we're together again, my love...we can go back to the TARDIS...move you in...-even your cats,too-...and then we'll adventure and lives our lives together in harmony." he said happily. Jessie thought about it for a moment, and opened her mouth.

"_No._"

"W-wh-wh-wh-_what?!_"

"I want to be human with you! Not just some human chick who tagged along an all-powerful alien for a joyride in a time machine! I want to just be able to sit down for one minute, without you disappearing on me, us going anywhere, or with any bad guys chasing us! I want to just go for drives and just go until we hit a hotel. I want to go to an arcade and play Dance Dance Revolution with you. I want to watch Disney movies on the couch with you. I want to...to..." Jessie couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth. It frustrated her to the point that her body, which was already on edge from what had been happening recently, just fell into him, tears beginning to stream down her face. Not in sorrow, but in the pure pain and discomfort of her body being pushed past its limits. "Shhh..." he whispered, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. "_It's okay, baby...it's okay..._"

Jessie felt the soft touch of his hand. She smiled, turning her head to look at him. "I just want to love you." she said, turning over to kiss him on the lips. He complied, not letting their lips break apart for a while unless it was for air. After they finally broke apart, he wrapped her in his arms, pulling her against his chest. She nuzzled into his shirt like a kitten, getting comfortable as he chuckled at her actions. "My Kitty..." he mumbled affectionately, running his finger through her hair. She smiled, putting her ear against his chest. She heard the beatings of his twin hearts, their beating in unison quite loud at first, getting soft and soft as she listened. The light touching by her lover grew even lighter and lighter as well.

And that night, Jessie finally got to sleep with her Master...or, at least- her _M.A.S.T.E.R_.

* * *

**Okay, I understand this chapter was probably confusing as all hell. It was meant to be. It's probably once of the most purposefully-confusing chapters that I've written so far. So let me shed some light on the subject:**

**_After being carried into the old-school TARDIS by Jase and Simon after passing out in an emotional fit of rage, Jessie awakes to find the M.A.S.T.E.R. program, who has 'evolved' enough to really understand emotions and such, and sort of has The Master's mindset. Not the EXACT mindset, but a small chunk of what a person like Jessie thinks of him- loving, caring, and understanding. He then decides to comfort Jessie because he loves her, and the rest is history._**

* * *

**Holy crap. I was just on iTunes doing what I do best (looking at random songs in the Alternative section, listening to full versions on YouTube, and buying the ones I like.), and a found this song called "Shadow of a Man". Here are some lyrics:**

**"_You were the last of a dying breed _  
_Prone to wander but born to lead_ "**

**Sounds oddly like a character in this story, no?**

* * *

**Guys...**

**I know you're reading this.**

**Why not take a few seconds of your time to review?**

**No, it will not kill you.**

**No, you cannot become ill from reviewing.**

**No, I don't bite.**

**So- what are you waiting for?**


	37. Chapter 37

**See, guys?**

**It wasn't that hard!**

**Look at what happens when you all chip in and a review:**

* * *

** BloodLily16 (Chapter 36):**

_**Mrs. Hudson is to housekeeper as I am to messenger.**_

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 36):**

**Oh crap- I forgot about that for a second there!**

**(Also, I think BloodLily wants you to go on some 'cortex' rp.)**

** Lepardlover (Chapter 36):**

***cough* ****_The M.A.S.T.E.R. is not a hunk of metal he's a computer program/hologram that's unexplainably becoming human _*****cough***

***wipes away a single tear* ****_Together until the end_****...I should make them meet and then the both of them die...and use that.**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 36):**

**OH YEAH PJO FANS! *epic internet high five***

**Oh, yes...what a wonderful idea. (◕‿◠✿)**

**Doc11 (Guest) (Chapter 36):**

**Awww...thank you! (✿◠‿◠)**

**MysteryWoman (Guest)(Chapter 36):**

**...Just someone who uses somewhat the same speech patterns-thingies who I wouldn't expect to be reading this. No biggie.**

**Yeah, I felt that was going to happen with the Jester shippers of the world, so I'm thinking of a creative way to make everything have a happy ending in the end.**

**TammyWhovianStories (Chapter 36):**

**Sorry to burst your bubble, sweetie...**

**But if you saw the end of the last chapter, you'd see it's not The Master. It's the M.A.S.T.E.R. program from The Archives.**

**Hooligan'sDoctor (Chapter 36):**

**Oh trust me- keep your heart intact. I need to feed off of it *becomes a CelestiasMoffat demon***

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven-** J. M. Strikes Again

The Master walked down the street, looking at his surroundings. In the past five years he had been coming back and forth down the same streets, either going to go kill someone, or just returning from a successful hit, the Time Lord eventually stopped looking around. Over the many months, his world had become darker and darker, as did his surroundings as he ignored them. Alley cats and nice littered the alleyways close to the industrial district. Any building that had any parts made of wood were eaten away by wind, rain, and termites. Brick buildings were stained with red- whether from more rust than blood was unsure. He rarely passed others in the street, but when he did, he never acknowledged them. The Master always walked with his head down, usually having his trusty fedora to cover his head, along with a dark coat or something to make him blend in even more. He found it strange when he thought about it- some people couldn't blend in as well as him and he wasn't even the same species as the crowds he blended into. He kept walking, the skies a dark, dreary grey, rain threatening to come down at any moment. Right before he reached the warehouse, he felt the cool, wet pinpricks of small raindrops hit the nape of his neck. He walked faster, wanting to get to his destination quickly in case it began to rain harder.

"Just in time, Jackie- the gang's all here!" greeting Big Tony, waving him over. The scene reminded him of how he was greeted when he was there with Jessie. First, the plethora of men in the warehouse. Oddly, an inexplicably-long dark wood table was in the center of the building. Most of the gangsters sat presentably in a chair, while others perched on top of piles of boxes that were bigger than the men themselves- resembling haystack play areas that commercial farms might have in fall. He noticed that most of them had their fedoras dipped more than the others, and made sure that at least half of their face was hidden in the shadows between the large industrial fluorescent lights that hung from the ceiling. The Master knew all of them, the most notable ones being Krete, Carpin, and LaMone- the lower levels of the group's pecking order- not very well-known, but did most of the side work and dirty work that the more well-known mobsters didn't want to do themselves. They did the real dirty work, like cleaning, gun-polishing, and the like, and also the disposing of evidence- usually objects, but sometime they'd have to go dispose of the bodies if a gangster who had just taken down a hit hadn't his right, the long wood table was almost completely empty, only having a few minor men who could have easily sat with the other lackeys, but apparently decided not to. They were chubbier and looked more important money-wise than the sly, sleek skinny men among the shadows and wooden boxes. He knew them well. McCaine, Johaun, and Westner. They handled the money and riches that they collected, keeping them safe from harm. He silently put on his fedora again, adjusting it to be like the others'- slightly cocked forward so a shadow covered some of his face. He walked forward, reaching the empty chair that was on Tony's left.

"Well, Jackie...this is it."

"Whad'ya mean, boss?" he asked, using 'boss' instead of 'Tony' to keep himself looking respectful.

"We've all decided that you are the best man for what will probably be one of the greatest hits in history." said Tony with pride, taking a cigar from his pocket, and shoving it between his teeth.

"Who's the hit, though?" He asked, quite confused- yet also excited for this new challenge.

"Goes by the name of Sylvester Sones..._ring a bell?_"

The Master's face lit up. He looked like a child on Christmas, opening the present that contained the toy he had yearned for for so long. Sylvester Sones had been the head of a rival gang that over the years had become more and more so a rival. Not even like most of their gang's rivals- other gangs who would never grow strong or powerful enough to truly threaten them- but a true threat to them. A true, living, breathing enemy. And Jackie Masters was going to kill him. "Now, grab a gun and go, Masters!" yelled Tony like a fan would at a sporting event, watching as he stood up, and walked towards the lackeys on the boxes, who all began to clap for the unavoidable end of their rival. He put a single hand out, one of the lackeys knowing exactly what he meant, giving him his trusty gun- loaded and polished to perfection. As he walked out, the applause and cheering commenced behind him, Tony crying out with pride: "_Jackie Masters will strike again!_"

* * *

**As a thank you for all these reviews, I'm going to try to post at least one more chapter for you guys tonight!**

**Enjoy! :D**


	38. Chapter 38

**See, I ****told you**** I would post again! (✿◠‿◠)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight-** The Final Mission

The Master walked out into the cool air, flipping the collar of his trenchcoat upwards to shield his neck from the raindrops, which had began to fall more often, yet not enough to say that it was raining outside. He quickly hid his gun in the large inside pocket of the coat, not paying attention to where he was walking. He felt the gun snag on the fabric, not going all they way into the pocket. "dammit." he mumbled, his teeth clenched as he stopped where he was to adjust it. He moved it into the correct position so it wouldn't snag, and raised his head to keep walking, only to glanced at the building before him.

**_Pain-Garçon Bakery & Restaurant_**

The Master's eyes widened, looking into the store, which was closed at the time, memories flooding his mind, taking him back to a simpler time. A time where admitting his attraction to a girl he loved was the hardest thing to do.

_To their luck, Jessie had been whisked inside the coziest little French bakery and partial restaurant right before they had closed by him. He had mumbled something to her about seeing it on his way down to the mob's headquarters earlier that day, and thinking that she'd enjoy it. Apparently the shop was opened until almost midnight for the bakers to prepare the bed that would be used the next day for their meals, or sold the next day. Even though their waiter/cashier boy had said that they hadn't had a late-night customer for a meal in a long time, and that most people stopped coming in by eight o'clock- yet they still kept it open for occasions like this, when young lovebirds swooped in for a romantic midnight meal. As they sat, awaiting the employee they had spoken to briefly to grab menus, The Master took to his old habit of deducing the scene around him. Checking out the decor, listening into a few light-hearted conversations and the like. He had taken note that it appeared to be a quaint, family-run business. She guessed they were of French origin -by the way some of the employees spoke, she guessed maybe some had either came to America as a young child, or maybe had parents born in France- but their array of different food choices went from a traditional English meal, to their native French cuisines, and even to Italian favorites._

_"Brush your hair." Jessie had commented as she looked at him out-of-the-blue.'What?" he asked, confused. "It's too slicked back. I don't like it." she said somewhat-compulsively. With his 20's-style slicked hair, he looked more like the gangster he had been trying to portray than the man who had possessively protected her from a second, he had taken a napkin and brushes of most of the hair product, his hair bouncing back to his cute curls almost instantly. His adorable curly hair made her smirk quite childishly, but it made her blush when she realized he had taken notice of said smirk and gotten a tad bit flustered himself. He would do anything for her. Grow a beard, unslick his hair- if she asked it, he'd obey as well as he could. He had been feeling strange emotions towards her recently. Feelings that made him feel happy on the inside. And he knew what it was- affection. Attraction. Love._

_Just as the flirty moment was ending, the waiter popped back in, asking if they had their orders ready. The Master had previously conversed with Jessie, mentioning his species of alien had high alcohol tolerance, so he didn't need to get the multiple glasses of gin out of his system before drinking again. Because of this, they both decided to share a bottle of wine, since Jessie was exactly 21. She stammered, still undecided on what to order for herself."One plate of spaghetti, please. We'll be sharing. Along with some garlic bread and bruschetta with the mango salsa on the side."The waiter nodded, placing the order, then coming back with two glasses and a large wine bottle. They each poured a glass, each allowing themselves a moment to take it in. Before long, The Master held his glass out to hers. "To another adventure together." Jessie smirked again, raising hers and just saying "together." to emphasise it as they toasted. He grinned at her, feeling like a man who had just promised his wife to love her forever in his wedding vows._

_Not long after that, their food arrived. The spaghetti was on a very large plate, and was a serving size enough for four other people or so if need be. The bruschetta was lightly toasted, with a perfect amount of the fancy mango salsa on it. The garlic bread looked appetizing, but Jessie knew she had to make her move._

_Coincidentally, both of them went for the plate of spaghetti first. Both of them took a forkful, enjoying the homemade goodness after neither of them eating for a while at the time. The Master quickly found a piece that was oddly long, trying to politely eat it, but the piece kept going on and on. While he was preoccupied, he didn't notice that Jessie had come across the same issue. She began to blush in embarrassment, not wanting him to think of her as rude or mannerless if she eventually decided to try some less ladylike strategies of getting the extremely long piece to end and for her to finally be able to chew. Both of them knew it would be bad table manners to spit out the part of their piece that had already enter their mouth, so they each swallowed the forkful in their mouths, and both tried to eat more and more of their part. As they did this, their faces went farther and farther over the table, feeling the piece of spaghetti each of them were trying to get tighten like a string. Finally, the two determined people got to the point where they eagerly ate away at the close-to-ends of their piece._

_Then it happened._

_Jessie had realized almost a moment too late that the piece they had both gone after was the same one. Lucky for her, she wasn't a moment late. He had been eagerly eating, unaware of her discovery. With that, he pulled the rest into his mouth, and she used all her ability to do that one final pull, she had wrapped her mouth around his, and kissed him. She closed her eyes, The Master at first wide-eyed, his pale white skin now a shade of rose red, but after a few seconds the color subsided, and he closed his eyes, savoring the kiss before she broke it a long while later as they held it out."Thank you." she had said, looking at him dreamily. "For saving me. Not just with the gangsters. But back in my time. I wouldn't have even dreamt of doing it if I knew this was out there." To her surprise, The Master chuckled, still a little flustered from the long kiss, even though he had enjoyed to immensely._

He touched the glass window of the restaurant, whispering to himself. "Oh, Jessie..._I don't know who saved who_." He then began to walk away, wiping his eyes as he walked away. He had finally made up his was the day Jackie Masters was going to die.

Today was going to be his _final_ mission


	39. Chapter 39

**Are these posting? I haven't gotten any new chapter notification emails for any of the chapters I've posted this evening and I'm getting worried. :/**

* * *

**So yeah...last one for the night, guys! -and the third-to-last night of my break, which means no more daily midnight postings! :(**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine-** The Fall of Jackie Masters

The Master stood on the sidewalk in front of the abandoned building. Apparently Sylvester Sones and some of his men were doing some dealing with some street-rat thieves. Unlike his gang, Sylvester's gang often allied themselves with street robbers and homeless people who had come to stealing. They had a whole network of people who they traded various things with. Information, valuable objects, and the like- usually in exchange for money. In exchange for a decent meal or two, or maybe a new pair of cheap shoes after ten trade-offs or so- The Master would have probably done that same...if he were a poor, homeless human.

He quickly entered the building, grabbing his spare revolver, and looking around the decaying open space that was the abandoned building, seeing a single flight of stairs made out of mere bits of metal and deteriorating plywood. He climbed it, feeling raindrops from the upper levels that had gaps in their floors- the roof included. After a few flights of stairs- he reached the roof, hearing voices that were his targets. He laid on the last flight of stairs, waiting for the moment to strike. He jumped out, using the side of his gun to hit a few of Sylvester's goons in the head as hard as he could, noting how unprepared the whole group was for the attack. "Hello, boys." he greeted, a sly grin on his face, rolling the trigger-hole of his gun around his fingers, haphazardly swinging his gun in a circle. "Ready to die?" He smirked, realizing a few men were getting up, loading very large guns- guns that would easily overpower his own. He suddenly panicked internally. His mind suddenly became a blur of panicked thoughts. Was if he really did get shot? What if he died? What if he regenerated? What if he failed Big Tony and his gang? What would they do to him? He'd probably get killed by them- let alone kicked out of the gang. He would have failed so many people who had been counting on him. He would become a failure. An utter failure. A sad excuse for a Time Lord. Time Lords were powerful, strong, determined, dominant beings. He was that once. But not now. He was fearful. He was anxious. He was panicked. He was everything his species wasn't. What now- was he going to be like most species? Have the weak and sickly ones killed off?

No.

Not today.

He then quickly shot the two armed men in the shoulder with his spare gun, kicking it to the side to show all the other goons of Sylvester that he was done. He knew that if they were going to kill the best hitman form their rival gang, they weren't going to just shoot him and be one with it. They were going to draw it out- make a show out of it. Maybe even take him back to their headquarters and execute him in front of their men. Like Aslan and the White Witch... he thought to himself.

Quickly, he jumped for Sylvester, who was looking at his wounded men. Like he had expected, his armed men who hadn't been wounded didn't fire. He pushed him to the ground, a foot slammed down into his upper chest, his eyes filled with the fires of rage and hatred. He wasn't the killing machine he was with his other hits. This was the only thing that kept him from doing it. Form leaving. From not having to worry about gangsters or getting shot by humans and the like. He had been doing it for five straight years, and he wasn't going to let this one hit get in the way of his freedom. He applied more pressure on Sylvester's chest with his foot, growling at him monstrously.

"I'm The Master. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 973 years old and I am the man who is going to kill you all. Any questions?"

No one made a sound.

"I that case-"

He pulled out his gun, shooting them both multiple times, shooting wherever he could. He couldn't focus enough to hit them in the head or near the heart. He was too focused on what he was going to do next. He realized he had merely slowed Sylvester Sones and his men, but it was highly likely that they'd bleed out from those wounds within minutes.

"Goodbye."

And with that, he spread his arms out, taking a moment to breathe in the cool air that smelled of fresh rain. He closed his eyes, knowing he had time to reflect because his targets had been slowed enough that they wouldn't be able to grab their guns in time to shoot him. "Falling is a lot like flying...except there's a more permanent destination." he whispered peacefully to himself, and let himself fall backwards. And with that, Jackie Masters fell to his death in the Hudson Bay.

* * *

**So...yeah. It'd mean a lot if you guys went ahead and review this chapter and the previous two.**

**Like- seriously. You guys made my day with you 7+ reviews on chapter 35. Even if it's a simple review of only a mere few words, or even just "omg I love it!" or something small sentence- it means a lot. I like to know that people are reading this. That I'm not just writing this for my own entertainment and no one is really reading. That would make me sad if that was the truth. :(**

**Your reviews brighten my days, and make me smile.**

**So why not leave one?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Whoa. **

**I recently got a TON of new music from my sister and was checking some of it out and adding it to my iTunes library, and it was like 8:00 when I started and I was like "oh it's been like 20 minutes I should probably go write now." and then I realized how much time had passed.**

**HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE.**

* * *

**In other news:**

**I'll probably have Monday AND Tuesday off due to the weather.**

**YAY!**

* * *

**Also, I invite you all to join me in a little 'what if' moment (You Jester shippers will find this cute, I think!):**

**Okay, so I actually got out of the house for once today and went to Giant Eagle...**

**Imagine Jessie and The Master shopping at Giant Eagle. Or any food store, for that matter. Or just them doing human things.**

**"I can't believe it! Jessie, come look at this!"**

**"What is it ****_this time_****, Master?"**

**"Pizzas!"**

**"You ****_know_**** what pizza is, Master. We've gotten it multiple times from Papa John's."**

**"No! ****_These_**** pizzas! They're tiny...****_bite size pizzas_****. Apparently you can cook them in a microwave for a mere 120 seconds, and ****_wham!_**** Mini pizzas!"**

* * *

** Paradox Predator (Chapter 39):**

**Thank you! **(◕‿◕✿)

**Really? You want ME?**

**Tell me more about this "_role of play_", then...**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 37):**

**I've read a few of the Heroes of Olympus series back when it first came out. I stopped on that Neptune one...whatever the name was (_Son of Neptune_?)...I haven't read _Mark of Athena_ or _House of Hades._ I HAVE read the whole original series AND the PJO field guide, AND seen the first movie, though.**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 38):**

**I COPIED AND PASTED BECAUSE I WANTED ACCURATE FLASHBACKS.**

**AND I WANTED TO GIVE YOU FEELS. (✿ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙)ﾉ**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 39):**

**NO KLARA COME BAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 39):**

***is sprayed by a water spritzer-thingy***

_**HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

**LeoLady (Guest)(Chapter 39):**

**All I can say is that you are now officially my favorite new reviewer. It's been a long time since I enjoyed a post as much as that. ****And I think you will see why eventually.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty- **Oh, How the Might Have Fallen!

"It's a shame..." said Simon, holding back tears. A strong hand patted him on the back sympathetically. It was Jase. "I know, man. It's a shame. I mean, out of all the people in the world..." he gave a nostalgic chuckle. "It was a Time Lord and a human." He said with a smirk dazed look in his eyes. "Two star-crossed lovers from across the stars." Simon replied dreamily, sniffing back tears. "It's so poetic...it's like I'm John Green or something." he mused, the dazed look still in his eyes. "I-I-...I still can't believe this is real." said Simon, wiping his tears again. "Me too, buddy." said Jase, shaking his head sympathetically. "Me too."

"I-I-" Simon stuttered between sniffs, before he flung himself at Jase, too distressed to realized how awkward his gesture truly was, and sobbed. "**I-I-I- I THOUGHT THEY WERE GONNA BE HAPPY, JASE! I THOUGHT THEY WERE GONNA BE LIKE HARRY AND GINNY! BUT NO! THEY ENDED UP LIKE LUPIN AND TONKS! LUUUUUUPPPPPPIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN AND TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKSSSSS!**" he half-sobbed, half-screamed.

"Look on the bright side, though, Simon." said Jase, trying to make the other man feel better. "_What 'bright side' is there?!_" muttered Simon as he stopped crying and began to brood. Jase gestured to two structures at the front of the room, in front of the crowd of people, aliens, and various animals/creatures. One was long, black, and sleek. a Fleur-de-lis in the center, most of it a turquoise jewel, only a bit of the black decal framing it. It was a small, yet meaningful decoration, as anyone could see even it shined solemnly. The other was pure snow white, with a golden design of a beautiful flower with a purplish-pink gem, just like its counterpart's. One was black and a greenish-blue like the water its contents drowned it. The other was white, like the sheets before the contents of that box shot themselves.

Jase sighed, his eyes narrowing in sorrow, finishing his optimistic example before being overcome by the emotions he tried to keep hidden and held back.

"_At least they got to be together one last time._"

* * *

**Hahahaha!**

**I had you there for a second, didn't I?**

**(If you want to blame someone, blame LeoLady for being awesome and giving me the idea. But go easy on her, though. She seems totally amazing and awesome and...stuff.**

**Anywho- back to your scheduled programming!**

* * *

**I apologize if this is a crappy chapter. I had to write this very carefully, since I didn't want to just being a copy of a _Christmas Carol_.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-** Christmas at the McClarey's

In the small town of Cardenbridge, lived a human family. They didn't have much, but they made it work. Every scrap of food was used until it could not possibly used anymore. Every coin was spent wisely, whoever spending it re-deciding multiple times on their purchase to spend frivolously. The children were one of the nicest, sweetest children in the town. They always said their pleases and thank yous, referring to everyone older than themselves as Ma'am or Sir unless asked to refer to them as otherwise, and always remembered the rule of their planet: Children are meant to be seen, not heard.

Yet, their parents were different. Their entire family was different than the others. They were the McClarey's. There was Mr. McClarey, Mrs. McClary, Donnie McClary, Jack McClary, Cassie McClary, and Joshua McClary. ALl of them lived in a old decaying house, a type of house people living from paycheck-to-paycheck would need. But somehow,they managed to live with it- and live with it they did. In fact, they lived quite happily and managed well most of the time.

"_Mother!_" called Donnie, walking in from the bitter cold, carrying some last minute goods in the wicker-basket that hung around her forearm.

"Donnie, dear!" exclaimed Mrs. McClary, running for the door to hug her oldest daughter. "Did you get there in time? Was it closed already? Oh, please don't tell me you had to barter with old Marcus Fillmann again-"

"Mother! Mother!" giggled Doonie with a grin. She took the blanket off that concealed the contents of her wicker-basket, revealing various vegetables. "Don't worry. I got there right before they closed. And Mr. Fillmann wasn't selling today, either. I heard from a seller that he's under the weather."

"Poor Marcus..." said Mrs. McClary, taking the basket and rushing back to the kitchen, speaking to whoever was in the room, or whoever wanted to listen. "I would make him some soup, but with the winter we're having, we need all the wood we can get, and he's better off than us any day, ill or healthy!" she said.

"Did I hear that right, Bonnie? Fillmann's under the weather?" called a male voice, the noise of feet coming down the stairs in the next room being heard through the old wooden house.

"Yes'm, dear." she replied, preoccupied with her cooking, cleaning and chopping up vegetables.

"_Mama! Mama!_" cried a small voice, feet trampling down the stairs. "Mama! Mama!" exclaimed little Joseph as he ran around the small kitchen, circling the old wooden dining table.

"Now, now, Joseph!" said Mr. McClarey. "Mama's cooking. An' if we all don't let her cook in peace and quiet, we won't get food as fast." He then reached for his son, putting him down by the windowsill. "Just don't cause any more distractions to your mama until she'd done, alright?"

"Alright, Papa." sighed Joseph, looking out into the window. Mr. McClarey walked back out of the room and into the parlour that was also on the first floor. "Thank you, Alexander." whispered his wife, taking a moment to be away from her culinary excellence to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Anything for you, love." He replied with a wink.

Meanwhile, little Joshua peered out the window. It was a small window- one of the only ones the McClarey's had in their miniature home. It had age marks on it that made it look permanently fogged up. The wood around it had become black with age and freezing cold due to the temperatures outside. Joshua looked around, seeing nothing outside at all that moved, except for the falling snow. He sighed, resting his face against his hand boredly. That was, until some interesting finally happened to the poor little boy.

The tall figure walked briskly down the street. He was dressed from head-to-toe in black, looking rich nor the attendee of a funeral. His coat was billowing behind him in the bitter cold breeze, snowflakes attaching to it- making it the only white thing on him, apart from his skin, which was a ghostly pale, almost frostbitten white. He had dark, shiny hair, which could hardly be seen under his black tophat. He walked with a cane. It appeared he didn't carry to due to him being crippled by a health disorder, nor old age- the only logical reason being to look powerful-threatening, even.

"Donnie! Jack! Cassie! Come 'ere!" he cried, but not too loud so that he would disturb his mother, but loud enough that his siblings would hear from the parlour. "Yes, Joseph? What is it?" asked, only to be silenced when Jack looked out the window at the man, exclaiming "_It's Barty Bixby!_"

Joseph raised his eyebrows. "Hows...Bart-ee bix-bee?"

Jack sat down next to his brother, and wrapped an arm around him, and motioned for his sister to sit nearby. "Listen 'ere, everyone...I got a story...It's called_ The Tale of Barthololmew Bixby_, and it goes like this..."

* * *

**Well, this turned out a WHOLE lot better than expected. :/**

* * *

**In other news- expect a badass!Master chapter coming up.**

**Let's just say I got some Jay-Z music in that music I mentioned...**

**The Master speeding as fast as he can in the Chevelle he pretty much stole blasting "99 Problems".**

**THINK ABOUT IT.**

* * *

**I was thinking about posting multiple chapters tonight, but I don't think that's gonna happen. I have less than an hour to write it, and I'd rather give you good-quality chapters later than crappy-quality chapters now.**

* * *

**It makes me happy when you like my chapters.**

**Especially when you vocalize it via-reviews.**


	41. Chapter 41

**You know what-**

***flips table***

**Fuck this.**

**I'm leaving the Sherlock fandom.**

**I can't take actually knowing who will die already in the next episode.**

**GOOD GRACIOUS I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE- BE QUIET PONY! (*cough* MLP reference *cough*)**

* * *

**So yeah...Apparently the whole ' give me a ton of reviews and I give you a spam of good stuff' wore off with you guys.**

* * *

**In other news:**

**I'm off of school until Wednesday because of the snowstorm!**

* * *

** raggedymadness (Chapter 40):**

**wait...is it true that Nico comes out in the books? :/**

**Yes. He always secretly ships them in the tiny section of his heart that's buried deep, deep down inside him. **

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 40):**

**In the words of Peter Capaldi:**

**"Give me a second while I look up my little file of things I really don't give a fuck about."**

**(NOTYOURMESSENGER)**

** LeoLady (Guest)(Chapter 40):**

**Oh, hey Lepardlover. ^^;**

**No, that wasn't a real chapter. I was just messing with you.**

**...or ****_was I_****? **(✿ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙)ﾉ

* * *

**Chapter Forty One-** Bartholomew Bixby

"Bartholomew Bixby was his name, and causing mayhem was his game. From what I heard from Billy Mack at the market a while ago, Bartholomew Bixby was a troublemaker. I remember hearing it when he first came to town..." Began the oldest McClarey bother, beginning his story.

_A year or so prior, a younger Jack McClarey walked down the street. His mother had been letting him travel to the market and back to run errands on his own now, as she had did for the past year or so beforehand. He walked into the market, picking up a few merchant talking back and forth across their stands, as well as their apprentices, as he listened in, looking for the goods his mother needed._

_"Ya' hear that, Jamie?" Said one of the merchant to had just finished talking to another seller._

_"What, Mr. Saulsbinger?" asked Jamie, a ginger-haired boy a few years older than Jack._

_"You eva' here of tha' new man in town?' he asked, speaking in a low, unhappy tone._

_Jamie shook his head. "N-No sir. Should I have heard?"_

_"Eh, if ya haven' heard yet, you're gonna 'ere it now, boy." he said as he restocked a section of his stall with carrots. " His name's Bartholomew Bixby, it is. Oi, gives me a bad feelin' jus' tryin' ta say it!" he added. "And wherever Bixby goes, trouble follows suit."_

_"Trouble, sir?" Jamie said, wide-eyed. "What kind o' trouble?"_

_"Well, most folks say he's the Devil 'imself. On cold winter nights, steam doesn't come out with his breath. His skin is paler than a corpse's. His eyes are the blue of the fires of 'ell that are so hot, they ain't even red or orange. He only wears black, too."_

_"It seems strange about the breath, sir..." began Jamie "...but is there a possibility he might just be a shut'in or somethin'?"_

_"Oh, but that ain't all, boy!" added Mr. Saulsbinger, Jack moving towards the lettuce for sale, examining each one to find the best of them all, still avidly listening. "The man has lived in other towns, too. Remember what I said 'bout trouble followin' 'im, right? Well, it does, ya see. Baskengouch. He showed up, and a terrible illness killed half of their townspeople. Lichenridge- crops and game were terrible for three years straight. Had 'ta import all their goods. And in the last town he was in..." he said, pausing for dramatic effect. "Endiburough. People went missin' left n' right. Bodies were found in the most peculiar places. Floatin' in lakes, hanging by nooses- already dead before they were hung, even a few of them were fed to people's animals! It was almost bloody cannibalism before they realized what was cut and ground up into their pig-slop!" He exclaimed, Jack cringing with the gruesome details, trying to appear like he was still shopping."...And now Cardenbridge. I get worse and worse the farther he goes. So what will he do ta' us, now? Burn our homes down with our families inside? Kill us an' use our skins as a nice pair'a jammies? Use our eyeballs in his cuppa' at tea time, yes?" he said, going on somewhat on a rant. Finally, he stopped, looking at his apprentice. "He's a psychopath, Jamie. Whatever ya' do- don't talk to 'im. Don't even go near 'im. If Bartholomew Bixby goes left, you do right, ya hear? I don't wanna lose my apprentice." he said, ending his speech with a light note, as well as an encouraging light slap on Jamie's back._

_With that, Jack had quickly gotten his goods, and sprinted back home, avoiding anyone in dark clothing. He went home, only to answer to his mother that he looked so frightened because a neighborhood stray has chased him for fun, and he had missed a stair on the way in from coming inside the house so quickly._

"- an' that how I know of him." ended Jack, looking at his wide-eyed brother. Before anyone could add a comment, Donnie piped up. "Well, I'll be-" she said, dazed. "What is it, Donnie?" asked Cassie excitedly. "I-I-I think I had a close encounter with Mr. Bixby before." And so, Donnie began to tell the story of her newfound close-encounter.

_Not too long ago, right as the first big snow of the winter had come in the late November, Donnie paced the streets, going to the market, looking around, talking to a few family friends and answering their questions about how her parents and siblings were doing, and the like. It was getting dark, so dark, the oil street lamps were burning with an amber glow. Usually she made it her goal to get back before the snowy world outside was that evening blue tint, and when the lamps glowed brightly in the growing darkness. She began to head home, deciding to take a less traveled, yet well-known route home. This path was through the more lonely part of the town, where the street s barely had any people walking about who weren't just people passing by from other...more friendlier areas._

_Donnie walked past, a pair of men coming from a brick alleyway which appeared to be like an above-ground brick tunnel that led all the way across a few streets to her usual path home. They paid no mind to her, caught up in discussion. "That Bixby man's a psychopath, I tell ya!" said one, as the other nodded passionately, and added "bloody mad, he is!"_

_She had no idea who this 'Bixby' character was, and didn't intend to find out. She kept walking, trying to get home as it seemed to grow suddenly darker every single moment. The shadows grew longer, and her need to get home became more severe, since he forgotten the area of this street that was on her route had no lamps or source of light. She passed the tunnel, only to see a black figure in the darkness of the opening out of the corner of her eye. She didn't stop to check again or talk to the person, but merely heard "high-functioning sociopath, you bloody clots." muttered in personal retort to the two men's previous conversation. This only made Donnie walked even faster, breaking into a sprint the closer she got to her home._

"-kids! Dinner!" called Mr. McClary, breaking their story-swapping. All the kid let out exclaims of joy and excitement for their holiday meal, forgetting all about the evil man who roamed outside...for now.

* * *

**To be honest, this was a REALLY hard chapter to write for some odd reason, and it didn't really turn out. **

**Sorry. :(**

* * *

**((For reference- calling someone a 'bloody clot' is pretty much equal to calling someone a 'fucking idiot'. Just an FYI.))**

* * *

**Hopefully this suck will actually POST AT THE RIGHT TIME INSTEAD OF 7AM LIKE IT HAS FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS. **

***glares at FanFiction admins***

* * *

**Right here would be the place where I'd tell you to review.**

**But really, it's your choice.**

_**Choose wisely.**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Well, after 24 hours, that nasty "Type 1 Error" that had spread across FanFiction was finally resolved.**

**Here's last night's chapter:**

* * *

**Well, apparently that email alert issue STILL hasn't been fixed by FanFiction.**

**If by chance you're also having issues, I suggest you do what I've already done multiple times in the past few weeks, and send an email to FanFiction Support.**

* * *

**I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter!**

**I was trying out more of a mystical/old-time feel in my writing, and sadly, due to a few plot twists and new characters here and there coming up very shortly, this style of writing won't be coming back anytime soon. The good news is, the next few worlds The Master will visit I am ****SO**** excited to write about!**

* * *

**MysteryWoman (Guest)(Chapter 41):**

***puppy dog eyes* Y-you really mean that? *sniffs***

**I kid, I kid.**

**The don't call me CelestiasMoffat for a reason. ;)**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 41):**

**I'm glad you liked the style! :D**

**(You're not getting email alerts, either?)**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 41):**

**5:39 EST?**

**If so- I posted this chapter ****before midnight**** on EST, and got a notification at 6:47AM EST.**

**Guest (Chapter 41):**

_**wow.**_

_**much reference.**_

_**very Sherlock.**_

_**such sociopath.**_

* * *

**Chapter Forty Two-** The Carolers

_I heard the bells on Christmas Day,_

_Their old, familiar carols play,_

_and wild and sweet,_

_The words repeat,_

_Of peace on earth, good-will to men!_

At the residence of Nathaniel and Charlotte was the epicenter of the sound, coming from a group of carolers at the door. Nathaniel closed his book, looking at his wife. His face was angry, not with her- but with the carolers. "Dammit, Charlotte! I swear, there's always one group of carolers who don't know that they're not welcomed here!" he hissed. Charlotte, and clamer of the two, as well as the most peaceful when situations like that one occurred, leaned over across the couch in their sitting-room, and rubbed his leg smoothingly. "There, there, Nathaniel. There, there..."

_And thought how, as the day had come,_

_The belfries of all Christendom,_

_Had rolled along,_

_The unbroken song,_

_Of peace on earth, good-will to men!_

"The poor are poor because they're idiots." grumbled Nathaniel, running a hand through his hair in distress. "They can't read or write, so they can't do bookkeeping or the like, they're skin and bones, so they can't do any real labor, and for God's sake- they keep having children!" He said, his voice rising higher and higher, along with his anger. "What do they think will happen? Maybe the more children they have, the more people who actually make enough to support themselves and their families will be charitable and give them goods? Hah! What else? Maybe if they have children, one of them might be born with an actual_ brain_ for once, and go do something actually _productive_ with his or her life, and _maybe_ bring some type of _legitimate_ income to their family?!"

_Till ringing, singing on its way,_

_The world revolved from night to day,_

_A voice, a chime,_

_A chant sublime,_

_Of peace on earth, good-will to men!_

"**SHUT UP!**" he yelled at the top of his lungs, starting his wife. "**SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!**"

_Then from each black, accursed mouth,_

_The cannon thundered in the South,_

_And with the sound,_

_The carols drowned,_

_Of peace on earth, good-will to men!_

_It was as if an earthquake rent,_

_The hearth-stones of a continent,_

_And made forlorn,_

_The households born,_

_Of peace on earth, good-will to men!_

Nathaniel got out of his seat, stomping over towards the door. "_I TOLD YOU BLOODY IDIOTS TO GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!" he yelled, unlocking the door. "I don't care if you're looking for charities and acts of kindness! People like you have done horrible things to my family, and don't think I'll ever forget that a low-lifer like you murdered my grandfath-_**AAAUUUGGGHHHHH!**!"

_And in despair I bowed my head;_

_"There is no peace on earth," I said;_

_"For hate is strong,_

_And mocks the song,_

_Of peace on earth, good-will to men!"_

"Nathaniel?' Asked Charlotte, calling again. "Nathaniel!" After not receiving any replies, she hurried towards the door, thinking the worst, and that maybe the carolers had turned on him and injured him somehow. "Nathani-**AHHHHHH!**"

_Then pealed the bells more loud and deep:_

_"God is not dead, nor doth He sleep;_

_The Wrong shall fail,_

_The Right prevail,-"_

The carolers walked away from the house in their little group, leaving the doorway wide open. There in the doorway, sat Mr. Nathaniel Creed and his fiancee, Miss Charlotte Wrenn, their clothes ripped to shreds, their bodies mauled by teeth and claws, and their faces mere circular open bloody wounds. Still, the group marched on to the next residence, still caroling as they went.

"_With peace on earth, goodwill to men._"

* * *

**So there you have it, folks! A new mysterious villain? Who is it? WHAT is it? Is it the carolers' doing? Are the carolers just innocent civilians who were falsely accused of murder? Are the carolers being paid off by the REAL villain to conceal the murders? Are Nathaniel and Charlotte really dead? Are the carolers really carolers? Where is The Master? What is he doing while such incidents are occurring? Where is Jessie, and how is she holding up? Is Simon sitting on his laptop in their TARDIS, doing some online roleplaying, or watching the newest series from Nostalgia Critic? Is Jase really Jesse Pinkman? Why is the sky blue? What is The Doctor doing while all this is happening? Where are all the people The Master and Jessie met in their past adventures while these present events are taking place? Where are Data and Mr. Weebles?!**

**Only time will tell, my faithful readers!**

* * *

**_Roses are red,_**

**_Violets are blue,_**

**_Reviews are great,_**

**_And you are, too!_**


	43. Chapter 43

**My chapter alerts are now coming within an hour of the chapter being posted!**

**CLOSE ENOUGH.**

**YYYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY**

* * *

**In other news:**

**I just read a post from my Superintendent on my school's Facebook group. I also read the comments, and from how many parents were talking about their little kids getting frostbite waiting for the bus, and their own cars already not starting, along with the fact it's so cool here the salt doesn't work on the roads anymore- I may or may no have another day off. **

**Cross your fingers guys, because another day off mean more chapters!**

* * *

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 41):**

**Don't worry, The Master will become the prey instead of the predator very soon...**

**Oh my god teenage Time Lords just...that screams the infamous "we've come to fuck shit up" gif.**

**I must join. I mean, if you're okay with that, along with everyone else there...**

**MysteryWoman (Guest)(Chapter 42):**

**...I'll take it my chapter worked well when it came to affecting your feelings, then?**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 42):**

**Yeah, Timezones are lame.**

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 42):**

**_...or are they?_ (dun dun DUUUUNNNNN.)**

* * *

**This chapter will probably be pretty crappy and short. I'm sort of sucked into writing Chapter 48, and it already has 1k+ words and I'm not even close to finishing it yet. An old character will be reintroduced, and I think you'll be surprised who it is!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Three-** Mindgames

The Master walked into the house, shutting the door, the wind whipping against it, causing it to make an eerie creaking noise. He kept the collar of his long black coat up, even though he wasn't a tad bit cold. Being a Time Lord, his body thought of the cold as neutral weather, while human bundled up and caught frostbite if they didn't. The Master knew for a fact that as a Gallifreyan, he had an internal body temperature of 60 degrees fahrenheit, even though his skin felt exactly like any other human's in the cold- or any other temperature, for that matter. He knew when it got as cold as it usually did around this time on this planet filled with humanoids in a Victorian-esque era, his body temperature would naturally drop, going to below-freezing temperatures at times. He was so cold on the inside, unlike humans or humanoids, when he breathed in and out in the cold winter air, no could of white fog came out. He never really felt cold when such events occur inside him- he remembered learning during his Academy days that he had taken a mandatory class on Gallifreyan health and physiology, that such things would be definitely noticed if it happened within a human body, but it was a natural occurrence within a Gallifreyan body.

He walked along the old wooden boards that made up the floor of the house, which was completely empty. It appeared the no one lived in the house if one were to enter, except one or two mere pieces of furniture, and a big blue box. The Master went to the fireplace that was in the sitting room, grabbing a few logs from an old rusty firewood holder, and pulled out a box of matches from his coat pocket. He had misplaced his lighter in the TARDIS, and he reverted to matches for the time being, sticking with the time he was in as well. He got the first match to light, beginning a fire. He used some scraps of paper that had been lying around on the dusty floors of the house for kindling, the fire growing stronger and stronger, smoke heading up the chimney as it made the house slightly warmer. The Master walked away as soon as the fire had been started and contained, looking out the window, only to see houses filled with light of their holiday meals, playing games and singing songs with their loved ones. He gritted his teeth, despising them. "Damn their happiness." he growled, taking off his tophat, revealing his head of dark, oily curls. He let out a low growl of rage, right before grabbing the dust-filled curtains and slamming them together, hutting out the world of happiness and joy outside.

The Master unbuttoned his coat, revealing a black and white outfit underneath that matched the era, with a white dress shirt, a shiny black vest with black buttons, along with a black silk puff tie. The Time Lord walked over to the corner of the room on the other side of the door, closing the curtains of a few other windows. He also dragged a small piece of furniture under a white sheet in front of the fireplace, taking the cover off and throwing it over to the other side of the room. He draped his trenchcoat over the back of it, slumping down into the piece of furniture- which was a small chair. He sighed, his eyes, which were now a dull shade of blue, looking like those of a corpse, staring feebly and blankly into the flames.

_God rest ye merry Time Lords,_

_Let nothing you dismay,_

_The Doctor, our savior has fought upon this day,_

_To save us all from the Dalek's power,_

_While we were gone away,_

_Oh tidings of comfort and joy,_

_Comfort and joy,_

_Oh tidings of comfort and joy,_

He let out a grunt, annoyed that the random snippets of voices and sounds that occupied his mind were interrupting him again. Why on earth had his head repeated a dumb human holiday carol with lyrics that related to his friend...enemy..._frienemy_? He tried to ignore it, staring into the flames again. They crackled and sparked with life and light- tow thing he either didn't have, or didn't want to have anymore. She had been his light. She had helped him realize that maybe even the bad guys get a second chance...and maybe even an happy ending, but that had been too much to ask of the universe. He frown, his eyes reflecting the flames of the fire that rested in the fireplace more than before, his eyes twitching a bit,

_Hark, hear the bells,_

_Sweet iron bells,_

_All seem to fear,_

_The question is here,_

_Christmas is gone,_

_All has gone wrong,_

_The 11th hour has run along,_

_Ding_

_Dong_

_Ding_

_Dong_

He let out a low growl of annoyance, going through his pocket, fumbling for his cure-all for his worries, stresses, and the noises in his head. He pulled out his trusty pack of 21st-century cigarettes, along with the same pack of matches from when he had lit the fire earlier. He lit a match, holding it to the end of his cigarette, which had been clenched between his two top and bottom front teeth. He held his other hand around it, keeping any slight blow of wind or the cold of the areas outside the fire's warmth as he lit it. He threw the match into the fire after he blew it out, and took a drag of the smoke. His eyes were still shiny, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "_Merry Christmas, Jessie_." he said in a mere whisper, his one hand tapping a steady, repetitive rhythm against the arm fo the chair.

**_One, two three, four..._**

**_One, two three, four..._**

**_One, two three, four..._**

* * *

**For anyone wondering- yes, the second carol is foreshadowing the Siege of Trenzalore, but we're still at the 10th Doctor. The Master's mind is messed up like that and like to throw out random crap that might not even be canon in this universe.**

* * *

**In other news, before we get The Master getting a taste of his own medicine, we get a fun little adventure. I'm not going to give much away, but a quick poll for you guys:**

**If I were to make The Master sort of pull a Doctor/Amy and meet a character as a kid, and then visit them again (right after he meets the kid) as an adult?**

* * *

**Also, for those of you who aren't too keen with the humans/planets with humanoid species adventures we've been having, we'll be having MULTIPLE human-related adventures after this, but trust me: there's an AWESOME part coming up with the apocalyptic world at war with itself, so stay tuned!**

* * *

**Reviews**** are nice.**

**And you are, too!**

**(◕‿◠✿)**


	44. Chapter 44

**As soon as I got into bed, my phone blew up with texts and notifications, and my mom's cell phone rang.**

**Yes, my wonderful readers:**

**I have another snow day.**

***audience cheers as I run up onto the stage to accept an award***

**I'd like to thank snow, ice, cold, weather, my school, and just everyone out there. Thank you.**

* * *

**Also, good news: MY EMAIL ALERTS ARE WORKING 100% AGAIN!**

* * *

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 43):**

**Yay! :D**

**I think you, along with everyone else, will LOVE the next few adventures! Some of them I've had stored up since last summer!**

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 43):**

**Can I get a link, or just tell me where I can find it? **

***totally hasn't roleplayed in 5 years and has never done it on FanFiction before* **

**And he's The Master.**

**He's _already_ insane.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Four-** Danger Awaits

_"Koschei!"_

_The voice was far away in the darkness that was The Master's vision. Were his eyes even open? Was he in complete darkness? He didn't know._

_"**Koschei!**"_

_The voice had gotten louder, as well as quite more frightened. Suddenly, he felt something pulling up upwards by his shoulders, shaking him violently. The sudden movement caused him to quickly open his eyes, the bright lights in the darkness making his vision blur for a moment. As he opened his eyes, he suddenly felt whoever had been shaking him awake hug him tightly, as if it was the last time they'd ever see him. As his vision cleared, he saw fire in the darkness of the world around him, only to hear the electric shocks of power and robotic, shrill cries of "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" in the distance. He looked above him as the person laid him down on the ground. Before he could see the person or creature, his keen Time Lord sense of smell kicked in, giving him clues in small snips of words._

_Hope._

_Home._

_Love._

_Mate._

_Mate? His mind raced as his eyes met those of Jessie. "It's okay, Koschei..." she whispered, rubbing a hand on his chest comfortingly. " We can't run from them..." she said, her eyes full of tears suddenly. "I'm sorry..." She laid down next to him, seeing the shadow of a dalek coming nearby from behind the rubble they were concealed by. "When we die, we'll die together." she whispered into his ear, wrapping her arms around him. He felt his mouth on hers, the two of them sharing one final kiss. They kept their lips together as they kept each other close._

_"**EXTERMINATE!**"_

The Master's eyes opened wide, his eyes a bright minty green due to the shock of his nightmare. He looked around, seeing the fire in the fireplace was about to go out, and that he had finished his cigarette before falling asleep. He got out of his chair, and grabbed the old iron poker to get the fire going again. He kneeled down beside the fireplace, poking it, sparks beginning to turn to flames. He added another log and some more scrap paper,going back to his chair. He glanced at the fire again, about to get lost in the flames like he had before he had fallen asleep, only to have a blood-curdling scream penetrate the cold, silent world outside.

The Master snapped to attention grabbing his coat as he whipped out of his seat, pulling the curtains on a window, peeking out into the darkness of the night. Or was it night? Was It already early morning? The Master couldn't tell. He hadn't bothered to have a clock in his makeshift home. Time didn't really matter to him much anymore. He didn't have any plans. No one to meet up with. No one to really have a schedule for to truly need a clock. The old, unused curtains rained down the dust the once left a light, thick film on them after years of no use onto him, but he didn't care. He was more curious of what was going on. Luckily, his Time Lord body came in handy once again, due to the fact that his kind could take acess light in the dark and use it better than humans could, making them have a greater sort of a natural night put a hand on the windowsill, his hands moving aimlessly, tapping at the wood.

_One, two, three, four..._

_One, two, three, four..._

_One, two, three, four..._

_One, two, three, four..._

Then, he finally saw it- his tapping stopping as he saw the incident outside. A house across the street stood wide open, light pouring out. Multiple bodies lay face-down in the doorway, unmoving. He suspected that they were dead. And walking away, a group of carolers. Or at least...what appeared to be behind their bonnets, tophats, and the turned-up collars of their coats, The Master saw what they truly were. Their long, countless fangs that ranged from seven to two inches in their black gums, their slit yellow eyes that glowed with the need for death, and their red, scaleless and hairless skin, looking like a deformed mutation of a person. the spindly, bony fingers that led to black dinosaur-like claws, and their two small slits for a nose. Aliens. The Master buttoned up his coat frantically, putting on his tophat, and twirling his laser screwdriver in his hands after he pulled it from his pocket, attempting hype himself up before going after the killers.

"_Danger awaits_."

* * *

**Sorry this is so crappy and short. I took my evening pills because I was just about to go to bed before I got the news school was cancelled tomorrow, an that I can actually keep writing...and let's just say I've fallen asleep at the keyboard. Or at least I closed my eyes and the Nostalgia Critic video I have playing in the background while I write almost every time (Yes, I listen to the hour-long mashup of the first three Nostalgia Critic commercial videos 99.9% of the time when I write.) was at a different part than when I closed my eyes.**


	45. Chapter 45

**raggedymadness (Chapter 42):**

**Data and Mr. Weebles went to a farm upstate to live there.**

**The won't be coming back.**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 43):**

***is totally going to make him smoke more because apparently no one is super-sensitive to thing like that***

**(****FUN FACT:**** Due to my paranoia of someone being totally oversensitive and possibly getting my story deleted, I was thinking of The Master possible doing drugs once or twice to sort of push the metaphorical knife in deeper for the fact that he's messed up.)**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 44):**

**I know, right?! *wipes drool off face***

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 44):**

**Congrats! I petted a snake at a school camp once... *sighs* good times, ****_good times_****...**

**MysteryWoman (Guest)(Chapter 44):**

**YES. YES MATE. SHE IS HIS LOVE. **

**In all honesty, all these chapters have been Master-adventures due to the fact I'm sort of at a loss for ideas for them right now, and the ideas for The Master keep coming.**

**Oh, and I know. I wanted to make the caroler-aliens look completely hideous and nightmare-inducing.**

* * *

**I go back to school tomorrow.**

**Bad News:**** I have to participate in society and actually wake up before 10AM.**

**Good News:**** I have only 2 days this week, 4 days next week, and another 4 days the week after that due to the 4-day MLK weekend.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Five-** The Defeat of The Carolers

The McClareys sat at the old wooden dining room table in their kitchen, talking and playing games. Mr. and Mrs. McClarey sat side by side, Mr. McClarey's arm wrapped around his wife, talking when they weren't watching their children play, all without a single care in the world. Donnie and Jack were playing a game of chess, using an old, deteriorated chess set that had been in their family for countless generations, since there was never a time in their family's existence where a chess set had been affordable. Cassie and Joseph were at another side of the table, playing a game of draughts using a small collection and black and red buttons, along with a makeshift playing board that was a checkered cloth in the matching colors. The McClarey's didn't have much, but all of them couldn't have been happier anywhere else that evening. Their fire was burning warm, they had a nice hot meal, and were enjoying himself immensely.

_Silent night, Holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon virgin , mother and child_

_Holy infant so, tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

Little Joseph's head sprang up with excitement. "Carolers, mama! _Carolers_!" he cried, getting out of his chair. "My, my! It must be the Donovans passing by to wish us a Merry Christmas while doing their rounds!" Mr. McClarey said happily. "I told them not to bother with such a long detour, but it seems like they've come anyway!" He said, him and his wife getting out of their chairs and heading to the door first. "Come on, you three! Let's go see 'em!" called Jack, getting his siblings up and following him and his parents.

_Silent night, Holy night_

_Son of God, at the sight_

_Glories stream from heaven afar_

_Heavenly, hosts sing Hallelujah._

_Christ the Savior is born,_

_Christ the Savior is born._

The McClarey family opened the door, only to meet the outfits of carolers, but the sharp fangs of alien monsters. They kept singing a final sound, which was merely the sound of song coming through their open, yet unmoving mouths. In fact, their fangs were so large, they kept their mouth opened at all times, their teeth just making it looked closed when they weren't doing such tasks. Their hellish amber yellow eyes gleamed with hunger, the mere slits that were their pupils staring at the family, who stood there, frozen in shock, like a starving wolf drooling at the sight of the world's most plump wild reptilian fingertips, somewhat resembling that of a velociraptor, glimmered in the small twinkled of light that came from the house behind the family as they moved up and down, like a person would flex their fingers when anxious, only they were monsters, flexing their razor-sharp claws, anticipating a rarity- a large meal that would leave all of their pack satisfied for a while if need be- a family of six.

_Silent night, Holy night_

_Son of God, love's pure light_

_Radiant beams from thy holy face_

_With the dawn of redeeming grace,_

_Jesus, Lord at thy birth_

_Jesus, Lord at thy birth._

As the carol ended, Mrs. McClarey screamed, finally coming out of her state of pure shock. The creatures hissed in return their mouth fully opening, hot salvia from the hunger that drove them to hunt making their fangs shine bright in the low light. A few lingered back, taking a few steps back, as if they weren't the ones of their group to actually kill their prey, but probably were apart of it to eat it, as well as make every group they went after feel outnumbered. Their eyes glowed brightly with their thirst for flesh, only to be stopped by a blood-curdling high-pitched monstrous screech. The McClareys remained silent, now too afraid to make anymore cries, watching at what had happened. One of the aliens who had back off had been attacked. It laid on the ground, face-down, a large, smoking black spot on its back, revealing a spot of once-red sleek alien skin that had been burned black through the hole that had also been burned though its disguise. The two other lackeys turned, opening their fangs and letting out a horrifying hiss, spit flying in rage at whatever unseen force or creature had killed their comrade. Suddenly, with a blast of blue-turquoise light, the two others were shot to the ground. The two others that had been going in for the kill final turned, baring their teeth and extending their claws. Suddenly, from behind a gas streetlamp that was right next to the corner of a building, The Master appeared. He strode forwards, breaking into a run towards the McClareys. The creatures cashed after him, making him able to stand in front of the family, protecting them. "If you're going to kill them, or _anyone else,_ you're going to have to go through **_me_**." he growled, the children, especially Joseph, looking at him in silent awe, realizing it was the infamous Bartholomew Bixby protecting them. The two beings crouched down submissively, looking as if they were about to give up, but The Master knew better. He braced himself, keeping his laser screwdriver at the ready. As he expected, they jumped at him, fangs stretched out as far as they could. With a flick of his screwdriver and a few piercing screeches, the scorched corpses of two aliens fell to the ground.

* * *

**Reviews**** would be nice to help me before and after the horrible daily occurrence that is the American education system, you know...**

**_Just saying_.**


	46. Chapter 46

**YAY FOR DOUBLE POSTINGS AND MASTER FEELS!**

* * *

**In this installment: The motive and background of our mysterious alien carolers are revealed, and The Master has a feels moment. (For those of you who will get my somewhat-decoded message, here it is: daddybatch.)**

* * *

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 44):**

**LUCKY LITTLE SHIT.**

** raggedymadness (Chapter 44):**

**It's only a little bit before 10PM here. I go to bed at 10:00-10:15 on school nights. On weekends/breaks, I stay up until midnight.**

**But yeah, I heard that there's this HUGE rumor going around that in the new Sherlock episode, that Sherlock might go back to using drugs and stuff (I saw one of those spoiler-free review things online that was a screenshot from Tumblr, and was one of those ones with the bullet points with and the really small tid-bits of what happens, and one said "MARIJUANA" on it.)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Six-** Hero

The McClarey family stood in complete silence, staring at their savior. Mostly the children felt the irony, since they were the ones who feared and believed the rumors of Bartholomew Bixby being a murderer and a sign of bad luck. True, he was a murderer, but he had killed only the beasts that had tried to kill all seven of them- him included. They watched in silence at the door as The Master ignored them for a moment, inspecting the alien corpses. He ripped the clothing off of a few, revealing the scarlet backs of them, with revealed their spine and ribs, which were completely visible through their shiny, waxy skin. They watched in awe, as well as shock, and even confusion as he inspected every body. In awe for the fact they actually hadn't died, in shock for the fact they had just been attacked by monstrous beasts, and in confusion for the odd things The Master did at times while inspecting the alien bodies. He sniffed around- quite literally. What they didn't know that since he was a Gallifreyan, he could identify many things just through smell, or taste, for that matter, but he didn't feel like licking the corpses of currently-unidentified creatures. He has finally stopped his investigating, and looked up at them, spilling out facts about what had attacked them, hoping they'd understand, and maybe not think he was possibly some type of mad scientist who had let some dangerous experiments-gone-awry get loose and almost kill them.

"_Draxus Carolovocalius_. These disgusting thing are a species of alien that simply live on various different planets. They have no one true lanet or origin. This particular group just simply chose this snug little earth-like planet with its humanoids. They were once deemed as some type of siren, but it appears they've evolved, and finally realized they could disguise themselves as carolers in this world. The usually just used their insanely fascinating ability to emit the same noises as a human with their precise vocal chords. They can't speak a lick of English, or any other language for that matter, but they can copy words, such as a Christmas carol. They're pretty much human-sized parasitical parrots. They lure a person out with their caroling at Christmas time, and have their own Christmas feast on one's flesh." He said, tapping one of the Draxi's faces with his shoe, which happened to be one of the two that had been set on attacking all seven of them. "Oddly enough, it appears they have them same type of group stature as a common spotted hyena...wait, do you people have those in this world? I know the original earth does, but this is just an earth-like planet with humanoids...anyway, it appears they travel in packs, and these two-" he motioned to the two Draxi that were closest to them. "who were out to get us all, are the females of the group, and the rest who backed off were males." he informed them, standing up right in front of their doorway, mumbling loudly to himself, along with anyone who heard him and listened. "Interesting. Very interesting."

"Why isn't there blood everywhere?" asked Mrs. McClary,breaking the silence. "-and how can they be properly disposed of?" The Master turned, smirking at her. He was holding his laser screwdriver, and showed it off to her. "This thing was on a high setting for this job, and telling by what happened, the Draxi apparently have severely slow blood circulation, very thick blood, or both. This baby burned right through them, burning so hot and so quickly it burned the blood into a state of sudden evaporation, along with the blood's plasma as well. Even if they did bleed, their blood would come out and drip like molasses." He explained, receiving a nod of understanding from Mrs. McClary. "But sir- the bodies!" reminded Donnie. "Ah, my apologies! I got a little side-tracked with that last statement. Well, I know exactly where these should go- luckily some people will be throwing out turkeys that ended up being bad, and nothing like bad turkey to cover up the scent of burned, dead aliens than burned, raw, rotting, turkeys!" he said jubilantly, showing them that everything was fine. "Speaking of which, I better get on that right-ooof!"

Suddenly, Joseph ran out from behind his parents and siblings, and hugged The Master's leg tightly. The Master stood still for a moment in surprise,d only to slowly ease into it, putting a hand on the little boy's back. "Thank you for beating the monsters, Mister Bixby." he said, The Master smiling back at him. "You're welcome, kiddo." Mr. McClarey spoke up, taking a step forward. "Is there anything we can do for you in return, Mister Bixby?" he asked, Mrs. McClarey adding "It's the least we could do to thank you for saving our lives!" The Master put a hand in the pocket of his trenchcoat, digging around. "Actually, I have something for you...ah-ha! Here it is!" he said proudly, pulling out a well-sized sack, filled to the brim with unknown items. "Merry Christmas to you all. My...erm...female partner...she never became my fiancee...went missing a long time ago, and I've been brooding for too long, going from town to town. She always talked about having a lovely family, in a small, cozy little house with a nice amount of children, and I want someone with a life like that to feel that happiness I won't ever be able to feel." He explained, making it seem Jessie had said what he had felt. Mr. McClarey took the sack opening it. "_Oh my god_! Sir, you can't possibly mean this!" he exclaimed, opening to a bag full of coins- the most valuable coins in the planet's form of currency. "I do." he said with a half-smile, putting on his tophat. "Now, I hate to donate and dash, but I must get going. Merry Christmas to _all of you_!" He said with a wave and the tip of his hate, walking away, only to hear all of them calling their thanks and goodbyes.

A while later, he sat, back in his chair, staring at the blazing fire he had made, smoking yet another cigarette. It's grey smoke twirled upwards in tendrils of nicotine and sulfur. He sat with an old book in his lap, one leg turned and rested on the other, creating a makeshift desk for him to right on the piece of parchment which sat on the book. He took out an old feather quill, and a bottle of ink that he had also found laying abandoned in the house when he arrived. Unlike the last time he had sat in that chair, a slight smirk was on his face as he smoked and wrote.

_Dear Jessie,_

_Today I remembered what it was like to feel hope, joy, and love. I saved a poor family from a pack of hungry aliens disguised as carolers, as well as gave them a large sum of some extra currency from their planet. The hug I received from their youngest son was the most heart-warming thing I have felt since I lost you, Jessie. I hope someday, if we ever meet again, that we shall someday have a family, and a child as sweet as him, or at least someone who makes me as happy as that young boy did._

_Forever yours,_

**_M._**

* * *

**Reviews, please? *puppy dog eyes***


	47. Chapter 47

**You know what sucks?**

**School.**

**There was a major water main break in the next county over, so the nearby schools all had another day off, except us, since I'm pretty sure we get our water from an overused hole in the ground. (Why? One- you'd rather die of dehydration than drink from the water fountains. The Water is crap. Two- It is in the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE.) SO yeah, a bunch of pipes busted in my building, 2-3 rooms flooded, we still had school, blah, blah blah.**

**Just thank god for tomorrow being Friday.**

* * *

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 46):**

**Yeah, I know how to get you guys- make it rain feels, and then bring some happier fluffy feels in to make up for it.**

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 46):**

**I checked it out briefly, and I'm really interested. :)**

**I probably won't get to it tonight, but I'll probably get to it Friday night or over the weekend!**

**Lepardlover (Chapter 46):**

**OH MY GOD. IMAGINE HIM AS A PONY, WRITING LETTERS TO JESSIE. (YES, PONY!MASTER AND PONY!JESSIE HAVE BEEN IMAGINED BEFORE.)**

_**Dear Jessie,**_

_**Today I little filly hugged me today because I beat the crap out of these monsters.**_

_**I thought of you. **_

_**I don't mean the monsters- but the kid.**_

_**We should find each other.**_

_**And hook up.**_

_**And if a little Master or Jessie Junior popped up, I wouldn't be totally against it.**_

_**I want you to have my babies.**_

_**Have my babies.**_

_**Please.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Master**_

**MysteryWoman (Guest)(Chapter 46):**

**If you cried over that half-assed letter I put at the end, the beginning of this chapter might break you.**

**I'm sorry.**

* * *

**Ladies and gentlemen: The dreaded filler chapter has returned.**

* * *

**Enjoy more daddy!batch/daddy!master.**

**I hope it doesn't break your feels.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Seven-** The Mainframe

_The Master opened his eyes, only to see the cool, moonlit setting before him. It was a nice little room, a few large windows showing the dark night sky and the moon outside, its glow giving the whole scene a blue-periwinkle tint. He stood in the doorway of the room, and cautiously stepped inside, looking at the first thing that he saw out of the corner of his eyes. A stack of newborn onesies sat neatly folded in the corner of the unused changing table. He keep looking around, going from left to right very slowly. She spied a small area filled with soft stuffed animals and toys for newborns, along with a few empty baby bottles on a bookshelf which held a plastic tub for the toys, along with a full row of books for when the child that apparently occupied the room grew a little older. He noticed that every piece of furniture had clear soft-plastic child-proofers on the corner of every single thing in the room, smirking to himself. These must have been some pretty over-protective parents. He glanced at the crib, which was spacious, made of white wood, and decorated with light pastel sheets. He smirked, seeing a tiny baby mobile of the solar system attached to the crib, all the planets painted in a lighter, childish somewhat-pastel color than the colors they were usually portrayed to have. There was a small reading nook with a light blue padded bottom and matching curtains pulled back, the nook filled with even more cuddly and soft stuffed animals. The next thing he saw to his right made his heart nearly skip a beat. A rocking chair. But the rocking chair itself wasn't what shocked him, but who sat in it._

_In the rocking chair sat a pregnant Jessie, looking as content as could be. He looked her up and down, taking the sight of her in. Almost everything about her was bigger, especially her stomach, which looked as if her baby would be ready to be born at any given moment. "S-S-S-She's overdue..." he whispered to himself, watching him dream unfold. She rolled up her frilly feminine maternity nightgown, revealing her big belly. She put both of her hands on it, rubbing it soothingly as she rocked. "Come on, little one...Mommy needs to sleep..." she pleaded, yet sounding oh-so calming. "I know you want to stay in there, all warm and cozy...but you can't. Your Daddy and I want to meet our little angel...Daddy's nearly bursting with excitement for you, you know. He talks about how he's always wanted babies, and you being the real deal- he's ecstatic." she said, rubbing circles into the side of her belly. She stopped suddenly, her eyes perking awake a little bit. "It kicked..." he mumbled to himself again, watching intently. "Oh, I know, sweetie...I should have told daddy I was up...he'll throw a fit if he finds out...he always wants to be up with me, especially now since every time I wake up feeling you being fussy inside me might be when you finally decide to come out..." she said, rubbing her stomach again, but slower and lighter. She let out a yawn. "Goodnight, my little angel...maybe tomorrow night I'll be able to hold you in my arms when we go to sleep."_

"_J-Jessie_..." The Master mumbled, tossing over on his side. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide, hearing an angry buzz of distress. He was thrown back into reality, having fallen asleep for a minute or two while at the TARDIS controls after leaving his previous location and changing into his usual outfit. He quickly pulled down levers and pressed buttons knowingly, musing to himself how unlike The Doctor, he had passed his TARDIS flight exam, being able to pilot this one, mostly when it wasn't acting up- with ease. Suddenly, The TARDIS doors burst open, as if wanting him to go see what lied beyond the console room. He parked the TARDIS,going outside.

"_Well, well, well...look who decided to finally **show up**_" a voice sneered. The Master raised an eyebrow, his face an expression of disgust and _'do you know who I am?_'. He took a few steps forward, his vision clearing. "The _great Time Lord_. The _greatest_ of them all. The _powerful._ The _brave_. The _hero. **The Master**_." the female voice mused, seeming sarcastic and sincere all at once. He began to notice his surroundings- a line of armed soldiers was on every side of him and the TARDIS, standing perfectly still. Each soldier was stationed every yard or two, leading along a regal red carpet to a figure standing about ten feet in front of him. She stood before him, looking superior and stylish- her hair in some type of large futuristic bun, dark gems decorated the middle of her forehead. Her makeup was a dark purple, which wrapped around an entire section of her face, like a bandana worn over the eyes like a mask. Her feminine lips smirked coyly, her dimples showing as the doors behind her opened, leading to what appeared to be some type of crunch in an alternate universe. He used her one arm to usher him towards the open doors.

"_It's about time the two of us had a little chat._"

* * *

**You know, to apologize for this crappy chapter, I'll post my epic masterpiece chapter that I've been working on for almost a week instead of posting it tomorrow.**

**Or maybe I won't.**

**It depends on how many words this chapter is. If it's under 1,200-ish, I'll post the next chapter.**

* * *

**Well, this chapter has 1,276- not including this part.**

**So yeah- if I get a lot of reviews between now and when I wake up- maybe I'll post the next chapter before I go to school. **

**;)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Screw it.**

**Here's your chapter.**

**Enjoy it.**

**ALL OF IT.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Eight-** The Proposal

"You see, Master. I've been...thinking, lately. That if I wish to remain Mother Superior of the Papal Mainframe for...longer than was expected of me...I will require a...form of service from someone on the outside." she said slyly. She walked towards him, circling him."-and you seem like the _perfect_ man for the job." The Master stood, as still as a statue, looking like a soldier with his eye staring off into the distance so forcefully."What do you require, Mother Superior?" He asked, not evening looking at her. "I require...a form of _immortality_. In case you haven't been in this era of time for the past -_oh, five million years or so, give or take?_- immortality is all the rage nowadays. One doesn't have to worry about heirs or their death wish anymore! Call me old-fashioned, but I'm still running on life extenders, and sources are becoming a rarity. The good thing is, anyone can gain immortality." She said, walking over to two seats, a small end-table between them, two filled glasses of wine, along with the bottle itself sat on it. She grabbed one glass, daintily sitting down in the seat farthest from the door.

"Well, that is...if they have the right _connections._" She said, taking a sip of wine, looking up from her glass to him. "-and that's why I have _you_." She gestured to the seat next to her. "Have a seat, Koschei. I believe we have matters to discuss." The Master complied, sitting down obediently, but also quite stubbornly. "Wine?" She asked, holding out a second glass to him. He took the glass reluctantly, sniffing it's contents. "_Jenovian Crystal Wine_. Also known as _Papal Wine_, since it appears to be a fan-favorite of you and your predecessors." He looked at her face, which showed that she was trying to hide her shocked expression, but was doing poorly. "And you didn't care for it at first, did you? You thought it was vile, disgusting, and _completely undrinkable_. But you didn't want to _shame yourself_. You didn't want to look like the _black sheep_ out of the Superiors who came before you. So you drank it. You drank it as often as you could. You refused to drink any other forms of alcohol, only Papal Wine. It took only a few years, but you learned to love it. It reminded you of yourself in a way._ Important, regal, and reserved_. You slowly but surely gave in to vanity, only to realize what you had done. So you decided to find someone who would sniff out a source of immortality for you. So that you could have a second chance. So you could learn from your mistakes." He looked up at her, seeing her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock. "You also think you're the best person suited to be Mother Superior. In fact, I don't question that _myself_. But you think everyone would be better off if you simply kept on living."

Tasha took a breath, trying to compose herself, and make it seem as if she was not phased by his words."My, my...this new body of yours seems to have a talent of deducing things, _no_?" She said, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. "Show me a little more." she said as she poured herself another glass. "_I'm interested._" The Master didn't enjoy being some type of circus attraction for her to gawk at, but he also thought her previous comment was also somewhat of a compliment. He had in fact become suddenly aware of his surroundings in this regeneration. He was able to take minute details of things and see what they really meant, such as Tasha Lem's need for immortality. He smirked back at her, holding his glass of Papal Wine up so she could see. "_Papal Wine. Made especially and only for the Papal Mainframe- A.K.A. You and the very few other people. In fact, no others. This wine is made for and only for the Mother Superior. I could already tell what you wanted from me was important to you on a severely personal level because you were serving wine made for you and you alone. You wanted to show me the ultimate hospitality, make me feel comfortable, and ask me to help you find a way of immortality to keep you alive._" Tasha Lem merely gave a slight nod. "Correct." She then took another sip of her wine, The Master putting his own glass down on the table again. "Now, do we have a deal, Koschei?"

"I wish I could say yes, Mother Superior, but I am forced to decline your offer due to some personal issues of mine that I have been trying to resolve prior to this meeting. Also, if I were to do this for you, you never mentioned what I would get in return. Even if I did have the option to assist you, I'm not going to be someone's sniffer-dog for the secret to eternal life for nothing. Unless they were forced to- _no one would_." He chose his words carefully, not wanting to talk about what had been going on in his life recently.

"I see." She said,crossing her arms as she put her glass of wine down. "So tell me- what exactly is this 'personal issue'? A _woman,_ perhaps?" He remained silent. He truly didn't want to talk about it- especially with her. He remained silent for a few more moments, making Tasha even more curious. "Well, then...care to share, sweetheart? Who's the _lucky lady_?" He clenched his teeth, his hands balled up into fists. He relaxed after a few seconds, letting out a sigh. "Her name is Jessie." Tasha began to think, and eventually had everything click in her mind. "Jessie? As in _Jessica_? _The_ Jessica Gaule? _The human the Time Lord courted with_?" He said, leaning back in her chair, bringing the lower forearm to her forehead dramatically. "_Oh, such tragedy!_ The human fallen in love with the man who travels through space and time!" She broke her acting and added "Didn't those humans make a book about that, too? _The Time-Traveler's Wife_?" The Master didn't respond, his shoulders tense, eyes narrowed, teeth gritted, and hands balled into fists. Tasha sighed, knowing she had upset him with her previous remarks. "You _know_ you couldn't have been together anyways, Koschei." She said apologetically. "Miss Jessica Gaule was a _human_, Koschei. She would have _lived and died_ before you could start and finish one of you little silly expeditions on random planets for your own entertainment."

"I wasn't an _expedition_. It was a broken TARDIS. It kept _landing_ in random locations." he said behind clenched teeth, still tense all over. "TARDIS-schmardis. Anyway- you would outlive her by years. Hundreds of years. _Thousands of years_. She would be an old, decrepit woman on her deathbed, the man next to her would appear to be in his 30's, and probably would appear to be her son, maybe even her _grandson_. But it wouldn't. It would be _you_, Koschei. If you stayed with her, she would die eventually, and after a few hundred years, Jessica Gaule would be nothing but a_ long-forgotten memory_." The Master looked as if it weren't for the fact that he still respected her as Mother Superior, he would have slapped her across the face and beaten her to the ground by now. "**I will _never_ forget her.**" he said in the one of the most vicious low growls he could manage to make at the time, getting very territorial of Jessie. He let all his anger out in his voice, composing himself once more. "I- I can't let this happen. I have to stop her from dying. I'm sorry, Mother Superior- I need to go back. She's still out there. Somewhere, she's still alive. _Waiting for me._ I'm going to find her, and when I do, I'm looking for my own way to make her immortal- or at least, make her live as long as I do." he said, getting very emotional over her. "I want to stay with her for the rest of my lives, _every single one of them_. I want to marry her someday. I want to start a family with her. She's my world, Tasha. You of all people should understand how men are attached to women- like yourself."

"You know that cannot be done, Koschei. Having a family and all that, along with making her live longer. She is a human...or _was._ I heard that she's already dead. But, anyhow- they contain double-helix deoxyribonucleic acid and evolved from those apes that once littered their planet. _You_, on the other hand, contain triple-helix trioxyribonucleic acid and are more closely related to Terrileptils. You couldn't have a child. But if you possibly did, you know that that child would die within seconds of being born. You know for a fact that a human brain cannot take in the information stored in that of a Timelord's. She'd probably die in childbirth, too. Her biological clock would be shattered if you gave her an extended life, let alone _immortality_. You're doing more _harm_ than _good_ there, Koschei." She growled scornfully. "And if you still wanted to- _shame on you_. For putting a mere infant, and with the woman you state you love so dearly through all that pain and suffering for your own _fulfillment_. That's probably a sin or something akin to it here in the Mainframe." She then changed her mood completely, letting out a somewhat-sarcastic sigh. "But if she was a _Timelady_..._then_ we'd have something." "Yes, I know, I know. _Theta Sigma broke Pythia's curse, blah, blah blah._I got the spiel from an ex-Pythian in ancient Greece." Replied The Master, resting his hand on his face, using two fingers to massage his temple as he gave her an annoyed look. But she merely responded with a smirk "Oh, don't look at me like that, Koschei. I _knew_ you already knew."

He raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "How do you know?" he asked, no longer, more intelligent sentences able to be formed in his mind do to the fact that he was so stunned by this newfound information. "Before I decided to make this...career change..." she gestured to the whole of the Papal Mainframe. "I mingled around through time and space, being somewhat of a..._missionary_. A _secret_ missionary, that is. I adapted to the religion and customs of wherever I was, and eventually made it to the highest positions in their church, temple, etc. Usually took about a few years or so, due to the fact most places I went were in ancient Earth, and their races usually didn't even live to be 30 then. One of the longest places I stayed was Ancient Greece." She paused, taking a sip of wine. "They called me The Observer..._Alana_, if you will. But none of them truly knew who I was." She paused for dramatic effect, only for The Master to say it for her.

"_Tasha Lem, Mother Superior of the Papal Mainframe._"

* * *

**WHOOO FOR DOUBLE ****POSTINGS**

* * *

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FOR 2K+ WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Yes, yes. I KNOW Tasha is pretty OOC in this, but hear me out: This is WAAAAYYYYY before TTOTD. She hasn't really met The Doctor yet, and she hasn't really had enough time to develop the personality we see that she has in the show. She's pretty full of herself, tends to drink a a tad too much sometimes, and is a total bitch when she wants to be. She's pretty much just going through the bitchy teenager phase of immortal humanoids. You get what I mean? (God, I hope this all made sense...)**

* * *

**I gave you guys your chapter early. **

**I spent a TON of time perfecting this chapter.**

**I haven't been this proud of a chapter, as well as any chunk of dialogue in a long, long time.**

**So it would be super-duper nice if you reviewed it. **(✿◠‿◠)


	49. Chapter 49

**raggedymadness (Chapter 46):**

**What about a CUTE KILLING-MACHINE DADDY?**

**"Bye, kids! I'm going to go commit mass-murder!"**

**"BYE DADDY!"**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 47):**

**YES TASHA LEM.**

**Lepardlover (Chapter 48):**

**YES. THAT IS THE BIG QUESTION. WHY DON'T THEY ALLOW HEARTS.**

**And thank you- I'm glad all my hard work payed off! :)**

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 48):**

**Yeah. The DNA-TNA spiel. I wanted to reference what...well, ****_Tasha Lem_**** told The Master back in ancient Greece.**

**MysteryWoman (Guest)(Chapter 4):**

**Yeah...I think I might stop with all the Sherlock references after this.**

**I pretty much thought of how I'd write a really calm mommy!Jessie chapter if it was actually part of a running story. Also, I was in a really fluffy mood.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Nine-** Cinnamon Buns

"Jessie..."

"_Jessie..._"

"Jessie?"

She felt a slight nudge on her shoulder, light enough to get her out of her half-asleep state, but wouldn't have bothered her if she was in a deep rolled over in bed, slowly opening her eyes. First, she smelled the unfamiliar ness of freshly-washed sheets that had to have been either washed repeatedly, or washed constantly over a long period of time. Her eyes began to adjust, taking in her surroundings.

She was definitely in a hotel room. The small table with an old business phone, along with an old Mr. Coffee coffee machine and a microwave that sat adjacent to her on the far wall made it obvious. She sat up, looking to her left. She sat in her own bed, noticing that there were two other beds, since apparently Simon and Jase had disagreed on sharing and had payed for the bigger room. She looked up at the person who had been calling her name. It had been Simon. "You and Jase have a falling out over sharing a bed?' she asked, a coy smile on her face. "You could say that..." said Simon, staring off into space for a moment.

_"So, gentlemen- are there any other people staying with you during your stay?" the young man at the front desk said as Simon and Jase checked in. "Yeah, actually..." began Jase, glancing at Simon for a mere moment. "Speaking of which-"_

_"One of the people who will also be staying with us has Kleine–Levin syndrome..." began Simon, getting very serious all of a sudden. The man nodded, but then paused. "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that, sir..." To Jase's surprise, Simon suddenly sprang into action. "It's commonly known as 'Sleeping Beauty Syndrome'. I'm a medical student at Akron U in Ohio, so I should know." He then pulled out his University card for getting into buildings and such to prove it. "Our friend Jessie...she falls asleep at random and it's usually a while before she wakes up...She sorta conked out on the way here, so we were wondering if we should just wait for her to wake up for the sake of someone thinking we're hauling a dead body..."_

_"Oh, I understand, Doctor." he said to Simon. "We have wheelchairs for the disabled just in case, and I'd be happy to assist you with your luggage if the two of you would like to put her in one of those and take her to your room." he said, going back to his computer. "Also, I never did get an answer on what size room you wanted. We have a lot of 2-bed 1-baths available right now, if you're interested." Jase immediately interjected. "Is there a couch or something?" he asked getting worried about what might happen. "I'm sorry, sir. The 2-bedrooms with the couches are either being cleaned or taken."_

_Simon looked at Jase, and Jase looked at Simon. Both of them had the same situation in their heads, and both had the same answer: Gay._

_"Is there a room with three beds open?" asked Simon hurriedly. "I don't care how much it costs- if it's open, we'll take it._"

Simon then came back to reality after a mere moment for remembering earlier the previous day. He then grabbed a small styrofoam bowl off the table that held the coffee machine and microwave, thrusting it at her like a child giving a parent a Christmas gift they were proud of. "I just came up to give you this...In case you didn't want to come down for breakfast. It's still hot, but not for long." Jessie ate the cinnamon bun that was inside the bowl, savoring its sweet, doughy, cinnamony goodness. "Thanks, Simon." she said half-heartedly, even though he knew she was just out of it and truly meant it. Simon replied back with a "You're welcome.", and was about to walk back out to go back to the dining area of the hotel for the continental breakfast. "But...can I ask you something?" He turned his head, looking like a curious animal. "Is...he here?...the M.A.S.T.E.R.?" As soon as she said that, Simon attempted to stifle a fit of giggles.

"Oh, Jessie..._come see for yourself_."

* * *

**Yes, I know in one of the last chapters I mentioned I was at a complete loss for ideas when it came to the side-adventures of Jessie, The M.A.S.T.E.R. (who is getting more hate from the...fans*...than I actually thought.), Simon, and Jesse Pink-I MEAN JASE. Well, that was until I magically fell asleep for some odd reason LITERALLY as soon as a walked in the door after coming home from school, and then rediscovering some old 90's classics. I now have somewhat of a filler scenario that might generate a few good chapters for their adventures, but I hope it's as funny and enjoyable as I think it will be, and maybe you guys will eventually become more fond of a few characters...**

**(*- It's weird. I just realized that this series pretty much has its own fandom.)**

* * *

**Also, Kleine–Levin syndrome is real.**

* * *

**POLL:**

**I've gotten into a Master and Jessie art kick, and I was wondering if you guys might want to see what I'm drawing.**

**So my question is: If I added the link to my Tumblr in my profile, would you guys _actually_ check it out?**

* * *

**Reviews**** are cool.**


	50. Chapter 50

**HOW IS THIS CHAPTER 50 ALREADY.**

**HOW.**

* * *

**Well, only two reviews on that last chapter. Apparently I'm not doing so hot anymore. Or you guys just got bored and left. Either-Or. **

* * *

**My Tumblr URL is now in my bio! **

**To check out my art, click on the sidebar on my blog (inside the TARDIS) that says "I Draw, Too!".**

**(Also, you guys have a chance to see my ugly face. I warn you- don't go looking for it. It's in only one or two places, and they're not right in front of you, either. Just don't bother and save your retinas, okay? It would make me feel you.)**

* * *

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 49):**

**Okay. Thank you for your input!**

**MysteryWoman (Guest)(Chapter 49):**

**oh my god...**

_**I have a fandom.**_

***internally screaming***

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-** The Man with the Pocket Protector

Jessie walked out of the elevator along with Simon, looking like the stereotype of people who came down to a hotel breakfast. He untamed hair was kept up in a hair claw, her outfit consisting of her black oxford Converse, yoga pants, and and old faded t-shirt, which had the dates and promo image for the _"Fall Out Boy presents: From Under The Cork Tree World Tour"_. Jessie let out a yawn as they walked nonchalantly down the hall, Jessie breaking the silence. "So- where is he sitting?" she said, about to walk into the room full of tables, TVs, and lounge chairs which contained their free continental breakfast. Her comment made SImon blush, yet again covering his mouth to conceal a giggle. "Oh, he's not in there." He added with a smirk, trying to hold back another fit of laughter. Jessie raised her eyebrows, completely confused. "Then where is he, then?" Simon merely smiled slyly, leading her past the dining area, and down the hall a ways, to a totally dark room. He let her go in first, the sounds of electronic voices blasting from every corner, along with neon lights, animation, and the loud noise of old 90's music.

_Jump Jump_

_You know you should know that ahhh_

_Kris Kross is not having anything today_

_As we stand here totally krossed out_

_We commence to make ya_

_Jump Jump_

_The Mac Dad'll make ya Jump Jump_

_The Daddy Mac'll make ya Jump Jump_

_Kris Kross'll make ya_

_Jump Jump_

Jessie took in the sights and sounds all around her. Oddly enough, the hotel had its own arcade. She wondered why she hadn't known this before, and then remembered that she had been knocked out the majority of the time they had all been there. The room was fairly large, containing arcade game cabinets as far as the eye could see, including some oddities such as a money-to-coin exchanger for games that didn't except change to play, a claw game here or there, and the currently-unoperated prize area.

_Don't try to compare us to another bad little fad_

_I'm the Mac and I'm bad give ya something that ya never had_

_I'll make ya Bump Bump wiggle and shake your rump_

_Cause I'll be kicking the flavor that makes you wanna Jump_

_How high? Real high_

_Cause I'm just so fly_

_A young loveable, huggable type of guy_

_And everything is the back with a little slack_

_Cause inside-out is wiggida wiggida wiggida wack_

"Where is that music coming from?" she asked annoyed, since so far it had done nothing but interrupt her looking at the arcade room in awe. Simon gave her another smirk, which was slowly yet surely pissing her off even more every time he did it. She knew for a fact due to his smile, that wherever the music was coming from, she'd find their fair-coded friend. She sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "_You're so smug about this like it's something actually enjoyable. He's playing in an arcade. Big whup! So what?_" she muttered to herself as she began to walk through the arcade, which was vacant of all real life except for her, Simon, and the M.A.S.T.E.R., but was also crawling with colorful and loud animated life on the game console screens.

_I come stompin' with somethin' pumpin' to keep you jumpin'_

_R&B rappin bullcrap is what I'm dumpin'_

_And something bout Kris Kross we all that_

_So when they ask do they rock say "believe that"_

Jessie kept searching for the source of the music, and the hiding place of the M.A.S.T.E.R, reading off the random titles of the video games she went past as she went through aisles, over corners, still having no luck. She had counted _After Burner_, _Pac-Man_, _Big Buck Hunter_, _Donkey Kong_, _Jockey Grand Prix_, _Street Fighter 3_, _Zookeeper_, _Big Buck Safari_, _Tron_, _StarHorse2_, _Mario Bros._, _Dirty Drivin'_, _Half-Life 2: Survivor_, _The House of the Dead 4_, _Off Road Thunder_, _Carousel Coins_, _Big Fish Reel_, and countless others. Eventually, she thought the music was sounding closer when she was farther in the back. She sneaked down to the back of the room, only to spy one of the most hilarious things she had ever seen.

_Jump Jump_

_The Mac Dad'll make ya Jump Jump_

_The Daddy Mac'll make ya Jump Jump_

_Kris Krossll make ya_

_Jump Jump_

_Uh huh uh huh_

_Jump Jump_

_The Mac Dad'll make ya Jump Jump_

_The Daddy Mac'll make ya Jump Jump_

_Kris Krossll make ya_

_Jump Jump_

Jessie giggled, kneeling down beside a console, covering her mouth as she giggled to the point of tears. She knew for sure the M.A.S.T.E.R. would definitely never be like the real Master 100% due to moments like that. When she finally opened her eyes, she spied Simon, also hunched down beside a game, doing the same thing. _'I stand corrected'_ she mouthed over to him when he finally noticed her. _'I know, right?'_ he mouthed back, wiping laugher-induced tears from his eyes as well.

_I let myself knockin' knockin'_

_I love it when a girl is play jockin' jockin'_

_The D-A-double D-Y-M-A-C_

_Yeah you know me_

_I got you jumpin' an' pumpin' an' movin' all around G_

_In the mix I make ya take a step back_

_They try to step to the Mac then they got jacked_

_To the back you'll be sportin' the gear that's coincidental_

_And like you know it so don't be claiming that it's mental_

_Two lil' kids with a flow you ain't ever heard_

_And none faking you can understand every word_

_As you listen to my cool school melody_

_The Daddy makes you J-U-M-P_

She looked at him, up and down. She noticed he was wearing a plain off-black T-shirt, which appeared to be a size too small, and revealed a gorgeous body underneath. He made another mental note of his differences with her Master, this one being her Master's preference to wearing loose-fitting clothes when it was loose V.S. tight. He also wore some stone-washed Levi jeans -again, something she didn't think the real Master prefered, due to the fact she had never seen him in them.- and a pair of big Chuck Taylor Converse, the most common kind- black high-tops. She also noticed that there was a pocket in his T-shirt, which held the most unusual item to be in his outfit. A pocket protector. An odd-looking one at that. She fell into a fit of giggles again at the sight of it, wondering if he had any information on _fashion sense_ in that artificial brain of his.

_Jump Jump_

_The Mac Dad'll make ya Jump Jump_

_The Daddy Mac'll make ya Jump Jump_

_Kris Krossll make ya_

_Jump Jump_

_Uh huh uh huh_

_Jump Jump_

_The Mac Dad'll make ya Jump Jump_

_The Daddy Mac'll make ya Jump Jump_

_Kris Krossll make ya_

_Jump Jump_

_Now, the formalities of this and that_

_Is that Kris Kross ain't comin' off wack_

_And for all y'all suckas that don't know_

_Check it out_

_Some of them try to rhyme but they can't rhyme like this_

_Some of them try to rhyme but they can't_

_'Cause I'm the miggida miggida miggida mac daddy_

_Miggida miggida miggida mac_

_'Cause I'm the miggida miggida miggida mac daddy_

_Miggida miggida miggida mac_

_I make you wanna_

She listened, bopping her head to the song that had been playing, remembering it as an old 90's tune- "Jump" by Kriss Kross, watching as the M.A.S.T.E.R. worked his magic. She was amazed at how poised he was, but also so clumsy at the same time. He was playing Dance Dance Revolution, and by the countless strands of orange game tickets wrapped around his neck like a thug's gold chains- he had either played almost every game in the arcade, or he had been playing DDR for countless hours. She watched as his feet went to work, two black Converse shifting back and forth as much in time with the arrows on the screen as he could, almost losing his balance and falling down a few times, making her giggle slightly. He was _such_ a dork!

_Jump Jump_

_The Mac Dad'll make ya Jump Jump_

_The Daddy Mac'll make ya Jump Jump_

_Kris Krossll make ya_

_Jump Jump_

_Uh huh uh huh_

_Jump Jump_

_The Mac Dad'll make ya Jump Jump_

_The Daddy Mac'll make ya Jump Jump_

_Kris Krossll make ya_

_Jump Jump_

_Uh huh uh huh_

She watched as the screen suddenly flashed a **GREAT JOB!**, causing the level to change and become a little more difficult, right before the song ended. He watched as he attempted, and failed, to do a good job on the higher level, grasping onto the railing as his foot slid, only to fall flat on his face, right in front of Jessie. He turned his head, still on the ground, his eyes wide and pale face bright red with embarrassment. He didn't say a word, expect beginning to laugh at his clumsiness as the song ended without its dancer.

_Jump Jump_

_The Mac Dad'll make ya Jump Jump_

_The Daddy Mac'll make ya Jump Jump_

_Kris Krossll make ya_

_Jump Jump_

_Believe That_

* * *

**Well, guys... I think you might have won this round.**

**Since I haven't really received anything positive about our little M.A.S.T.E.R., I'm thinking of writing him out of the story entirely very soon, since almost every time I try to make him funny, or kind, or just a crutch for Jessie (and _not_ a replacement for her wonderful Time Lord), or just trying to make him likable, I've only heard from those who highly dislike him. This is pretty much my final attempt to make him somewhat of a goofy, decent character, and this will probably be one of the last places (as in the hotel, and maybe their next adventure) where he'll be seen due to his lack of popularity with my...erm..._fandom_.**

**So enjoy his kooky antics while you can, folks. Because unless something drastic happens- he won't be around much longer.**

* * *

**Oh look at that.**

**A 2k+ chapter.**

**Only it's about a character most of you despise.**

**Playing Dance Dance Revolution.**

**To an early 90's song.**

**While wearing a pocket protector that will have great importance later on.**

**(God I suck at good chapters.)**

* * *

**Reviews would be nice, but since apparently my last few chapters haven't really been good enough to get my usual amount- I don't expect them.**


	51. Chapter 51

**YAY FOR A THIRD DOUBLE-POST NIGHT IN A ROW!**

* * *

**I swear to God...**

**if these alert emails are fucked up again I will personally punch every single member of the tech staff on this site in the face.**

**This site the past week has been bullshit.**

**In case you've been one of the few who were not affect by the various mishaps:**

**'****_I might as well go back to posting my stories on DeviantArt because this is so ridiculous_****'- bad.**

**(I can literally FEEL my blood pressure rising after writing that.)**

* * *

**Nevermind.**

**Emails are working.**

**Carry on.**

* * *

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 50):**

**Well, look at that!**

**A _minority_! *gasp***

* * *

**Chapter Fifty One-** Words of Wisdom

Tasha and The Master had been talking for a while, and she had finally got him where he wanted. Comfortable. Welcomed. Even though it was a slow process, slowly but surely, he was letting his guard down more and more. She loved it. She wanted him to tell her all about how much he loved Jessie. She had no idea why, but for some reason she felt like she just wanted to hear the romance of their story, so maybe she could feed off of it before returning to her dull life of isolation, except for her guards. "Oh, young love!" she said, taking a sip of wine, emptying her glass for another time. Meanwhile, The Master was getting severely annoyed. Could she simply just shut up about him and Jessie already? It hurt enough that she wasn't with him, but she was only putting salt on the wound, so to speak."You're not even one thousand yet, Koschei! You're such a young teenager in love for your kind!" she mused. She then had a thought pop up in her head.

"I once heard of a quote. It went: '_ "I love you" means that I accept you for the person that you are, and that I do not wish to change you into someone else. It means that I will love you and stand by you even through the worst of times. It means loving you when you're in a bad mood, or too tired to do the thing I want to do. It means loving you when you're down, not just when you're fun to be with. "I love you" means that I know your deepest secrets and do not judge you for them, asking in return that you do not judge me for mine. It means that I care enough to fight for what we have and that I love you enough not to let go and walk away._' It's a very beautiful quote, really- but it does point out some things you've been oblivious to, either on accident or on purpose." She said, getting a look of superiority of her face as she rambled on.

"What do you mean,_ 'things'_?" The Master questioned, trying to keep the growling tone of anger out of his voice.

"Well...where do I _begin_?"

" _'I do not wish to change you into someone else'_. You just told me how you're looking for some way to extend her life so that you can live with her until the two of you die together. You want to change her from a normal human, who has only become an adult and has most of her life ahead of her to live out, into a human who was given extended life. Like I said earlier: Biological clock- completely shattered to _pieces_. You're messing in untouched territory. You know, Koschei?" she said, getting close to him, her eyes narrowed angrily. "I'd go as far as saying you were_ playing god_."

"I am not trying to _play god_." snarled The Master, getting closer to her, fighting for dominance of the situation.

Tasha merely clicked her tongue, slinking away, still not giving up on harassing him. "Oh course you aren't dear," she said sarcastically. "Now let's get a move on...hmm...how about the part about loving another person only when they're fun to be with? Have you ever really see her _angry_, Master? _Sad? Upset? Emotionally conflicted? Blind with rage?_" He refused to responder to her petty questions, rolling his eyes at her as he looked away. She walked over to her chair again, sitting down. "I'll take that as a no." she smirked. "You don't even know how much _depth_ she has as a person, Koschei- and you're telling me you're _madly in love_ with her to point where you wish to grant her unnatural things?"

"Oh, and let's not forget the part about being judged for your deep, dark secrets. You haven't told her _anything_, have you? About what you were? What you _are_? That you're an insane madman who creates master races, conquers planets, and kills anyone or anything that gets too close to him? _Does she even know your name?_" she asked, pushing the metaphorical dagger in deeper and deeper, The Master refusing to give her the satisfaction of a response from him, but to no avail, even his forced silence was a pleasure to her. "Or the part about loving her enough to not let go and walk away..." Tasha added, glancing at him. "Care to answer it for me, Koschei? Care to share why she's not with you right now? A little... _'TARDIS malfunction'_, hmm?"

Suddenly, The Master felt all his anger and hatred that had already been bubbling inside of him, finally burst. He got up quickly, staring her down. "If it wasn't for the fact I respect you as Mother Superior..." he growled at her, his anger growing more and more. "...if you were just a random creature like you once were...if this was someone like _Alana_ or _The Observer_, and not a _self-absorbed_, _rude_ little bitch like _yourself_...I would have snapped your neck before you could have given your second example." With that said, he walked out of the room, back to the main hall, and back inside his TARDIS. Tasha Lem merely sat in her chair, her eyes wide and mouth open in shock at what she had done.

* * *

**(Tasha's quote about love via a picture on Tumblr. I'm not that creative to make something as moving as that up.)**

* * *

**Congratulations**** on Tasha Lem for being awarded the title of dream-crushing bitch of the millennium.**

* * *

**Reviews**** would be nice, but since I crushed your hopes and dreams- I don't expect you to be functioning enough to write one.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Whoo, guys.**

**My inbox is just totally ****_filled_**** with review alerts.**

***sarcasm***

**(Except for BloodLily. She's been around at times.)**

* * *

**TRIGGER WARNING/WARNING FOR THOSE FAINT OF HEART:**

**This is a very dark chapter, for the post part. There are references to drugs (slightly), depression (which was cover a LOT in the first story in this series, so this probably isn't a problem), self-harm, and a large reference to attempts/thoughts of suicide.**

**I, for one, do not believe that these themes should be in any way glamorized or "sugar-coated", so to speak, and wish to not do so in this chapter. I do intended to keep everything Rated-T, though. These are very serious topics and should not be taken lightly.**

_**If you or a loved one is using drugs, depressed, thinking or committing self-harm to yourself/theirself, or even thinking of or attempting suicide, ****please talk to someone.**_

* * *

**_Read at your own risk._**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Two-** The Man with the Rope Necklace

He stood on the hill, wearing his nicest dress shoes, his nicest black dress pants, and his finest, yet most simple white dress shirt. It was a sunny, mild June morning in Kansas. It was the early 20th century. The world had not yet seen its true glory days- the inventions of the car, commercial airlines, TV, and the world wide web; as well as its days of sorrow that were in the 90-or-so years to come before the 21st century came in- World War II, The Great Depression, the assassination of President Kennedy, and The Holocaust. The man smiled at the simpleness of it all. They were still young. All their past battle scars had healed, or ones they kept on talking about, like their revolution against Great Britain. But that man knew what would come. Wars. Terrorism. Assassinations. Corrupted governments. Nations tearing themselves apart from the inside. The world collapsing in on itself, it's people filled with either anger, greed, and corruption; or despair, fear, and sadness.

In the words of those who believed in such as thing during the time- that human beings could feel such a way, and would go to such lengths- they'd probably refer to it as '_going to meet the Lord_', or '_about to go talk to Jesus_'.

He walked along the dirt road, not passing a single person on the way. It was mostly fields and faroff farms at that point, so he didn't expect to see anyone anyway, but to his luck- it was a Sunday. Some might have still been at church, or simply just not working on their holy day. He had dark stubble along his face and around his mouth- a mouth that had smelled like alcohol for the past fifteen years of his life. His eyes were normal, but in those past years had been turned pink from his various playdates with substances. So many substances, in fact- he couldn't name all of them anymore. The color was dull and lifeless, and his eyes merely just looked forward. His expression was dejected, and far-off. He had spent the past eight -or had it been nine? No, it had been ten. Definately ten.- years of his life isolated, usually staying in the same old place, but if he ever did travel, he was always the outcast. The creep. The shut-in. The one children told scary stories about. In the fairytale that was existence, he was the monster. But in this fairytale, the monster was not defeated by some glorious night in shining armour.

The kept walking along the path, not even breaking a sweat in the morning June air, which only got warmer and warmer as the sun rose higher in the sky. For having such a body as him, it was shocking he hadn't dropped dead already. If one looked closely, his ribs could be seen from inside his white shirt. Dark circles curved around his eyes. His legs were unthinkably long and spindly, his arms and fingers the exact same way. He was a sickly specimen no matter how one looked at him. But still, he walked along. Once he was at the top of the largest hill he had conquered so far, he found the perfect spot. A few yards down the hill, right on the side of the downward-sloping road of dirt and dust, stood a large, sturdy tree. On the other side that didn't face the road, it overlooked another edge of the hill, looking over amber waves of grain. He stopped. He had found the place. The most perfect place in the world for it.

He walked over to the tree, sitting down next to it, only to lay against it, pulling something out of the pocket of his pants. It was a small sack, made out of the fabric akin to that of an old potato sack, and it closed with a slim piece of old leather. He opened it, pulling out the first item. The first item was a pocketwatch. He felt its ticks, countlessly counting the minutes of reality- and his life. He had owned that watch for pretty much his entire life. He didn't open it, merely rubbing a thumb over the circular engravings on it, and kissed it gently, only to reveal a necklace chain on it, and put it on around his neck. He then pulled the last two items out of his sack.

A long piece of rope, and as a final solution- a pistol. Loaded with one single bullet. This was it. There was no going back now. The man began to work with the long section of rope, tying a circular hole at one end, measuring around his neck, like it was a necklace of rope for him to cut off, and wear as he went on his merry way. He made sure it was fastened to the tree, and prepared himself.

And there he stood, standing on a large uprooted root of the old tree that stood up out of the ground a good ten inches or so at its highest point- putting his head into the necklace he had made.

* * *

**Six or more reviews or no new chapter for a while.**

**That is final.**


	53. Chapter 53

***computer screen flickers***

**DID YOU MISS ME?**

**(That's a spoiler for those of you who haven't seen the Season 3 finale of Sherlock, by the way.)**

* * *

**I think most of you need to give a around of applause and a thank you to MysteryWoman.**

**If it wasn't for her touching review, all of you wouldn't be getting a chapter for a LOOOOOONNNNNGGGGG time.**

**(Also, give Klara one, too. All of this above was written prior to when her reviews came in and got you guys over the 6-review limit.)**

* * *

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 51):**

**Yes, sadly. Some people are.**

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 52):**

**All is forgiven because you were babysitting.**

**Babysitting is the Satan of all jobs- pre-age 20 jobs to be exact. For years all of my friends babysat kids, and you know what I did? I sold shit. I made money off thing I already had and didn't want anymore. That's the magic of Ebay. **(◡‿◡✿)

**Who just died?**

**No one.**

**Who just possibly achieved an attempt at suicide?**

**The Master.**

**Lepardlover (Chapter 52):**

**_Oh my god_****.**

**This review actually made me cry.**

_**Thank you.**_

**MysteryWoman (Guest)(Chapter 52):**

**I'm glad you liked what I did with The Master. He's pretty much what The Master would be like as a human if he used his Fob Watch and stuff and forgot everything about being, well...The Master. He'd be such a dork, and The M.A.S.T.E.R. is sort of a sign to Jessie that perfect people don't exist. The Master has countless flaws -only a few of the countless ones were mentioned by Tasha Lem- and some of them will, and already have affected Jessie. With the M.A.S.T.E.R., he's technically not real. He's a computer. He's the closest thing to perfect for her, but she doesn't love him like she does The Master, because he doesn't have those flaws that makes him human...or...Time Lord, for that matter...**

**Yes, you should be worried about who it is. Very worried. Extremely worried.**

**OH GOD THIS IS THE SECOND TIME TODAY (AND IN MY LIFE) A REVIEW HAS MADE ME CRY AM I JUST EMOTIONALLY COMPROMISED BECAUSE OF SHERLOCK OR ARE YOU GUYS GETTING REALLY DEEP AND PERSONAL WHILE TALKING ABOUT MY STORY OH MY GOD I'M CRYING THANK YOU.**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 49):**

**OH MY GOD I'VE NEVER EVEN THOUGHT OF JESTER!BABIES DURING THE TEEN PHASE. (I've always thought of them as newborns, being cuddled by their mommy and daddy **(◕‿◕✿) **)**

**BUT SERIOUSLY.**

**IMAGINE IF ONE HAD A GOTH/EMO PHASE.**

**WHAT IF ONE OF THEM LOOKED LIKE RODRICK FORM THE DIARY OF A WIMPY KID MOVIES AND LISTENED TO PUNK ROCK AND TOOK THE TARDIS FOR A JOYRIDE ONE TIME TO STOP MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE FROM BREAKING UP AND GOT GROUNDED AND IF THEIR FAMILY LIVED ON EARTH HIS FIRST JOB WOULD BE AT HOT TOPIC BACK WHEN IT WAS SUPER-GOTH IN THE 90'S AND EARLY 2000'S AND NOT POP CULTURE AND MUSIC.**

**"*insert child name here* TURN YOUR MUSIC DOWN!"**

**"BUT MOOOOOOOMMMMMMM-"**

**"*says full name* I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE 87 YOU'RE STILL A TEENAGER, EVEN BY TIME LORD STANDARDS, AND YOU WILL RESPECT YOUR MOTHER."**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 50):**

**OKAY OKAY HE CAN STAY.**

**BUT WAIT.**

**YOU HAVE HEADCANONS?!**

**SEND THEM TO ME. **

**I NEED IDEAS AND YOU HAVE THEM. **

(✿ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙)ﾉ

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Three-** Tire-Swing without the Tire

"_Hello, down there!_" said a voice, suddenly coming from above. The Master jumped in surprise, losing his balance and falling out of the noose, slamming his back against the tree, and sliding down to the ground in a mere few moments. He let out a groan, his eyes closed as he winced in pain. He heard the sound of friction against tree bark, and the clunk of feet hitting the thick roots right next to him. "You okay, Mister?" a voice asked. He could tell it was a child. _No, I'm not. Now will you please go away and let me hang myself in peace?_ He thought. _I've lost everything that has ever made me happy, I've lost my one true love, and I've let my life fall apart. I'll never find her again. I've drank, smoked, injected, snorted, cut, scarred, and cried myself into a new person. A person I don't want to be, and there's not way I can change, and there was no way I could have avoided becoming him. The only way to get rid of that person is to get rid of myself, so leave me be!_ he thought, merely opening his eyes. "Yes, yes. I'm alright." he muttered under his breath, pushing himself up and onto his feet again.

He focused on the girl. She had short ginger hair, and big eyes. They were so big and full of childhood wonder, looking at the whole world as a playground and a world full of things to discover and learn about until the day she left the world. She wore casual children's bloomers, which were common for the time, but led him to conclude that the child was a tomboy, since he remembered the random fact that there was a large controversy in the time he was currently in about women wearing anything close to pants instead of skirts and dresses. "Whatcha' doing, Mister?" she asked politely, looking up at him, and then looking at the rope.

For once In his life, The Master was at a true loss for words. He couldn't tell a mere child of what -maybe ten or eleven years of age?- that he was about to kill himself before she came in and ruined his perfect plan. After thinking about how he could make an excuse of a rope hanging on a tree branch, he finally got an idea. "I was putting up as tire swing, little one. The tire that's being used is about as thick as my head- I was just measuring the hole to make sure it would fit in before it's tied over again to secure it. The girl nodded acceptingly, only to pout and add "I'm not little!" she said, but all in good humor, smiling up at him afterwards. "Are you new to this area, sir?" she asked. "You don't sound like you're from around here."

****The Master chuckled. "I'm Jackson Masters. and yes, I'm new to this area. I'm English, actually. From all the way across the ocean." The girl smiled up at him. "It's nice to meet you, Mister Masters! I'm Amelia. _Amelia Earhart_."

* * *

**Well, since the M.A.S.T.E.R. fangirls suddenly appeared out of the woodwork, maybe our fair-circuited friend might not be getting the boot, after all.**

* * *

**Seriously though, guys.**

**It makes me sad when I don't get reviews. I know I've said this a million times before, but reviews make me feel like people are out there- reading and enjoying my story. If I don't get reveries, how do I know if people are reading it? If people are liking it?**

**So when you don't review- think about how I feel.**

**This has been a Public Service Announcement.**


	54. Chapter 54

**DON'T GO TO THE READBEARD TAG ON TUMBLR, KIDS.**

**I'M TYPING WHILE CRYING AND THAT'S LIKE THE INTROVERT VERSION OF DRINKING AND DRIVING.**

* * *

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 53):**

**Really? I didn't think it was ****_that_**** much of a shocking end...**

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 53):**

**Yeah, I've always been sort of fascinated with her. Being from Ohio, there are always two famous icons that we have engraved in our memories- Thomas Edison and the Wright Brothers. Learning about the Wright Brothers led to most of us learning about Amelia Earhart, etc. etc., etc...**

**So wait- I'm not the only one who noticed that?!**

**MysteryWoman (Guest)(Chapter 53):**

**...the sad thing is...is that I don't know I want you to stop crying and be happy or just cry. Because I am CelestiasMoffat and when you cry, I feed off your feels to fuel my secret lair of people who write my fanf- I MEAN IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE AN ACCOMPLISHED AUTHOR.**

**OH GOD ANOTHER FEELS PARAGRAPH.**

**NOW I'M CRYING.**

**AUGGHGHZDHDFSFHG- *sobs***

**raggedymadness (Chapter 51):**

**Oh, this was _fun_?**

**Then the end of this adventure and the next one will be a _party_ for you.**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 52):**

**I know that feel.**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 53):**

**OH GOD I LOVE THE HEADCANONS YOU ARE A FANTASTIC BRILLIANT GENIUS KLARA.**

**AND I SERIOUSLY DON'T MIND IF YOU SPAM ME WITH MORE LIKE YOU SAID.**

**I'D BE TOTALLY THRILLED. **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Doc11 (Guest)(Chapter 53):**

***reads part about "even if someone says there more thankful for you than me there lying."***

**OOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**WE GOT COMPETITION. **

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Four-** It's Such A Perfect Day

A few hours had passed on that warm June day, the little ginger girl with the eyes full of sparkly wonder sitting down against the tree with her newfound friend. They had gotten to know each other quite well over the past few hours, and she liked him. She seemed like someone her age inside the body of an adult. He didn't talk down to her like most other adults did- as most adults did to any child until they became an adult themselves. It was odd- suddenly becoming friends with a stranger, especially a male adult, and knew her parents would throw a fit if they found out, and expect that he was a bad man. The cunning little Amelia had already come up with the idea of keeping him hidden from anywhere in their rural town that her parents or sister Grace, whom she affectionately called Pidge, might be. Being ten -almost eleven- years old had its privileges. Such privileges were that she was allowed to roam on her own, out of the areas her sister was confined to for a few more years. She didn't like leaving her sister alone, and usually didn't go out on her own, but it wasn't unheard of if she did. Her parents wouldn't notice unless she wasn't home by suppertime at dusk. But, her plan was brilliant. She was somewhat lucky to not be eleven quite yet, since she was still considered a little girl in the world, and not about to become a young lady.

_A little girl who might have just been playing with her imaginary friend Mister Masters all day._

At the current time, her and 'Mister Masters' were finding shapes in the clouds together, since the sun and finally risen, bringing out the unrealistically blue skies, and the snow white cottonball clouds of a perfect Kansas day. "I see...an otter!" said said, pointing to one that looked like an oval mass with four tiny paws, two tiny ears, and a long tail. "I see...an eagle!" said The Master, speaking the the happiest tone he had used in countless years of his life. He pointed to a cloud that resembles an eagle with its wings half-spread, and its beak outward in a patriotic screech. Suddenly, Amelia turned to look at him. "Mister Masters?" The Master smirked, feeling like a father bonding with a child. "Yes, Amelia?" He asked, curious on what the clever little girl had to say. "Are you going to finish the swing?" she asked, looking up above them at the noose, which -if it hadn't have been for Amelia- would have been taught, his dead body hanging from it, gving her a shock of the cruel reality that is adulthood. He also looked up, putting the smile back on his face, getting up. "If you can find me some spare boards that no one is using, along with a hammer and nails, then I think It'll be able to get a swing on this lickety-split..." before he could truly end his sentence, she had run off, going to find him the supplies.

_They were sitting_

_They were talking in the strawberry swing_

_Every moment was so precious_

_They were sitting_

_They were talking in the strawberry swing_

_Everybody was for fighting_

_Wouldn't wanna waste a thing_

A few minutes later, Amelia came back with a stack of wooden boards, along with some nails and an old hammer. "Mister Masters?" she asked, not seeing him around anywhere. "Up here!" he called back, her head immediately looking upwards, seeing him tying a second rope to a sturdy branch of the thick old tree. "ah-ha! I see you got the supplies! Thank you!" he called, agilely throwing himself off a branch and landing on the ground. He pulled two of the ropes together, and began to work. Amelia watched as he hammered, nailed, and tied with caution and care, but also with the greatest of ease, as if his hands were dancing along the wood, making the work seem almost like a dance for his long, thin hands.

_Cold, cold water_

_Bring me round_

_Now my feet won't touch the ground_

_Cold, cold water_

_What ya say?_

_It's such-_

_It's such a perfect day_

_It's such a perfect day_

Finally, the young Amelia Mary Earhart watched as her newfound friend stepped away from his creation. It was a long, thick swing, meaning it could be used for many purposes through the years. First, her playful days before she would become a grown woman. Then would maybe come along a boy, which would sit next to her, since the swing was built to be long enough for more than one person. And maybe someday, she'd have children of her own, a long, long time from now, and they would swing on the exact same swing. "It's beautiful." she said in awe, running over to hug him. He picked her up, twirling her around. "Oh, you're welcome, Dearie!" he exclaimed playfully.

_I remember_

_We were walking up to strawberry swing_

_I can't wait 'til the morning_

_Wouldn't wanna change a thing_

_People moving all the time_

_Inside a perfectly straight line_

_Don't you wanna curve away_

_It's such-_

_It's such a perfect day_

_It's such a perfect day_

After finally letting her down, Amelia ran for the swing, sitting down immediately. "Would you mind pushing me?" she asked sweetly, receiving a wide smile from her companion. "Oh, why not?" The Master said jubilantly, beginning to push her at a normal pace for a few minutes. "Do you want me to go a little higher?" he asked in mid-push. "Yes, Please!" the young little girl replied, looking up at the sky the entire time. "I don't like going high to where I might flip and hurt myself, but I like going as high as I can go without being in danger." she said, staring off at a flock of birds flying across the sky. "I've always wanted to be up there...and fly. Fly like a bird. Like those man-made machines that those brother made up in Ohio a few years ago." The Master smiled at her, replying "I think that's a wonderful goal, Amelia. And you know- I think someday you might get there.".

_Now the sky could be blue_

_I don't mind_

_Without you it's a waste of time_

_Could be blue_

_I don't mind_

_Without you it's a waste of time_

_Could be blue,_

_Could be grey_

_Without you I'm just miles away_

_Could be blue_

_I don't mind..._

The Master pushed her, forgetting that one of the ropes that made up the wonderful swing was almost a suicide weapon. That the girl he was pushing wasn't his own daughter- a wonderful ball of adventure, curiosity, intelligence, along with childishness and matureness at the same time- a product of himself and Miss Jessica Gaule...or _Mrs. Jessica Masters_, for that matter. He forgot all about the fact that he had rolled his sleeves up in the summer heat, revealing pinkish-red lines that ran up his arms, and even past his rolled-up sleeves. He forgot about the sadness for a brief moment. For the first time in roughly fifteen years -fifteen years since he had been hugged by the little boy back when he had first started to live without Jessie- The Master was happy. He was feeling kindness. Friendship. Gratitude. Respect. Love. _And he was loving every minute of it._

****_-Without you it's a waste of time._

* * *

**Song & Chapter Title: _Strawberry Swing_ by Coldplay**

* * *

**Fun Fact: Amelia's sister Grace was actually called Pidge by her sister. I didn't just make that up like most things I do.**

* * *

**I skipped FIVE almost-overdue art projects and an extra credit project that would have probably saved my ass in advanced English to write you guys this- so I expect some reviews.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I wasn't going to do those things anyway. **(◕‿◠✿)

* * *

**((But leaving a review anyway would be cool...))**


	55. Chapter 55

**Most of the things below are from yesterday before I gave up on trying to post a chapter. **

**Yes, I'm still procrastinating on my art final.**

**Yes, my situation is still the same in English.**

**_Yippee_****.**

**In other news- this week has been the dreaded midterms/finals week, as well as the last week of freedom before I go to the first gym/PE class I've had in almost 2-3 years, as well as the recent deaths of three students from a surrounding school (2 suicides due to bullying and 1 from cancer.) rocking the entire school system. And I had a spelling bee today. and the final round of my school's National Geographic geography bee. I also had a science project due, blah blah blah...excuses excuses excuses...**

**HERE HAVE A CHAPTER.**

* * *

**I apologize for this being so crappy and rushed.**

**It was a buddy of mine's birthday today, and I had no idea...so I'm trying to multitask and draw his MLP OC for him.**

* * *

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 54):**

**Here. **

**Here is the thing for the fans.**

**(And '****_your majesty_****'? I could get used to that.)**

**Paradox Predator (Chapter 54):**

**If you liked it that much, than I think you'll love this chapter! :)**

**MysteryWoman (Guest)(Chapter 54):**

**OH GOD IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN.**

***sparks and smoke shoot out of me as I write this chapter***

**raggedymadness (Chapter 54):**

**I reread the whole last chapter. What typos? :/**

**I WAS using an old version of Chrome/GoogleDocs at that time, and finally updated to the newest version right after finishing it up and posting it...**

**Also, in reply to one of your headcanons that you sent:**

_**IT WAS THE ROAR OF THE CROWD**_

_**THAT GAVE ME HEARTACHE TO SING**_

_**IT WAS A LIE WHEN THEY SMILED**_

_**AND SAID "YOU WON'T FEEL A THING"**_

**Doc11 (Guest)(Chapter 54):**

**You like Coldplay, too? :D**

**I LOVE COLDPLAY! I have a really popular Tumblr blog dedicated to them, and I saw them live almost two years ago during the Mylo Xylotour.**

**((and sure, I'll check out that song. I think I may have heard it before, and if I'm thinking of the right song- it's pretty good!))**

* * *

**WHY AM I WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF DOING MY ART MIDTERM AHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**(_YES MY SCHOOL HAS ART MIDTERMS._)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Five-** Adventuring

"Come on, Mister Masters!" cried Amelia, pulling the Time Lord along like a young child would their parent. He chuckled, following her. He had been enjoying every single moment he had experienced with the girl. She had filled him with a sense of happiness that he hadn't felt before- not even with Jessie or even before he had regenerated. He felt the love of a child. Not just awe and appreciation like little Joseph McClarey from all those years ago, but truly real caring and happiness. He had enjoyed being her little secret. The Cosmo and Wanda to her Timmy Turner, the Hobbes to her Calvin- the Winnie the Pooh to her Christopher Robin. She was the big childhood thing that romped around with her, even though he was an adult. He followed her for a few yards, finally looking at where they were. They were at a small dirt ledge on the side of the hill they had been on top of. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked him with a sly glance at him. The old Time Lord smirked back at her, looking like a child himself, scheming mischief. He grabbed her playfully as she harmlessly fought back like any child would, and their clashing forces caused the two of them to happily lose their balance, tumbling down the hill while the two of them giggled all the way. After a very long, joyous tumble down the steep hill, gravity finally kicked in, stopping them right in front of a isolated stream and a grove that consisted of a few trees, making it like a oasis in a desert of plains and farmland. "I come down here sometimes." she said, directing him into the his surprise, the trees were bigger than he had expected, making it pretty dark inside, except for countless little leafless spots that brought in tiny slits of sunshine. The stream that ran past it also ran through it, making a constant trickling noise. In The Master's opinion- this had to be one of the most tranquil places he had ever seen. He then watched as Amelia went over to the stream, cupping her hands together and getting some water. "It's a runoff stream from on the cleanest streams in the whole tri-state area." she explained. "So if you're thirty, just take a sip." He nodded, kneeling over next to her, the two of them taking a sip.

After another hour or so, both Amelia and The Master laid down on their backs, staring up at the treetops, which swayed back and forth in the summer breeze. They had been asking each other questions, each of them answering every question the other had. The Master began to realize as they began their little questionnaire game, that made he hadn't been so different from humans after all.

"Dogs or cats?"

"hmmm...I don't know, actually. I never have really been around either long enough to pick a favorite."

"Favorite treat?"

"My moma's homemade snickerdoodle cookies." she said, her somewhat southern/midwestern accent showing a bit more prominently than usual.

"Favorite ice cream?"

"I never really had ice cream much...but from what I've had, I'd have to say Mint Chocolate Chip..._I probably sound pretty boring by now_..." he said, turning his head to smile at her as he let out a light chuckle.

"No, you don't!" Amelia disagreed, looking back at him. "Do you have any hobbies? Anything you enjoy?...are you good at art?" she asked, receiving a clueless shake of his head. "Never picked up a pencil to do nothing more than write."

"_Singing_?" she asked, taking the silence of The Master not giving her an answer as a good thing. "Well, then..." he said, looking back up at the treetops. "I guess I'll try." The Time Lord said, before clearing his throat, Amelia scooting closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her caringly, still in his world of happiness and that she was practically his daughter.

_I was a quick wit boy_

_Diving too deep for coins_

_All of your street light eyes_

_Wide on my plastic toys_

He then felt Amelia squirm in his arms, like a child getting ready to go to sleep. "You have a beautiful voice, Mister Masters..." she said, her eyes fluttering as she said that. He watched as he stopped singing, feeling her weight on him more and more. He put a hand near her hair, stroking it gently.

_Now I'm a fat house cat_

_Nursing my sore blunt tongue_

_Watching the warm poison rats_

_Curl through the wide fence cracks..._

Suddenly, he heard the light noise of her sleeping breath. Then it hit him. _Amelia Earhart_ had just fallen asleep in his arms. He had just spent the day playing and goofing around like he was a young boy again with a woman who would go down in history in that world. He smirked, still stroking her hair, waiting for her to eventually wake up.

* * *

**Song Used: bits of lyrics from ****_Flightless Bird, American Mouth_**** by Iron & Wine**

**Seriously. Even if you haven't looked up a single song I've ever put into any chapter of this series, I highly recommend you go listen to this- especially if you like quiet songs, indie, quiet indie, alternative, slow songs, pretty songs, etc., etc., etc. For one, it will be used a LOT in this fic and it's following ones in this series, as well as it's one of my top favorite songs of all time. (Also, the lyrics to this song are kind of odd, but trust me- it works perfectly if you listen to it. It's one of those songs that sound amazing, but when you read the lyrics...you just have to stare for a moment and think '_that's what they say?!_')**

* * *

**IN OTHER NEWS MY ADV. ENGLISH TEACHER PRETTY MUCH TROLLED US ALL TODAY AND I'LL PROBABLY BE FAILING THE CLASS THIS QUARTER ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE.**

**GOODBYE FRIENDS I AM GONE.**

* * *

**In other news- while I finish what I had pre-written on here from last night, I am attempting to multitask and drawing a skeleton/skull with a Miley Cyrus tongue and those creep hair curls (old project celebrating a Mexican holiday. Don't ask.)**

* * *

**Well, in the past 24 hours I pretty much finished my finals, and am now on to my last 3 projects (all due tomorrow...)**

**Wish me luck, guys.**

**I'm gonna need it. ^^;**


End file.
